The Past Is Never Forgotten
by Tempus Meum
Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn’t work out as she had planned.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The past is never forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

1

Harm,

How are you? It's been a really long time, too long actually. I guess the reason I'm writing this letter is to let you know just how grateful I am. You were there for me at times when I needed you the most; even when my way of repaying you was to push you away. When I was with you I could always be myself, I didn't have to pretend to be invincible. There were times when all I had to do was hear your voice or look into your eyes and it felt as though the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. You helped me to see that my life was worth living. You stopped me from making quite a few mistakes, but instead of bringing back bad memories by writing a list, I will just say that I am extremely lucky that you were part of my life. If it wasn't for your influence on my life I would not be where I am today.

I guess that's something you probably want to know, it may help you to understand what I am talking about. I was promoted last month, so say hello to General Sarah Mackenzie, Chief US Military Liaison for the Australian Defence Forces in Melbourne. Bit of a mouthful but I manage. If you hadn't convinced me to stay with the military ten years ago when I was ready to give it all up, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. You probably noticed that I referred to myself using my maiden name. After the divorce, which you may have heard about from Bud, if you are still in contact with him, I changed it. I didn't want to be associated with him anymore. I was granted sole custody of our children, Brayden (4), Samantha (7), and Caitlyn (9), so I gave them all the choice of keeping his name. Being the youngest I wasn't sure if Brayden would quite understand what I was asking. But he was the first to stand up and say that he wanted what ever I wanted, and when I told him I was changing my name back to MacKenzie he said he liked Brayden MacKenzie a lot better anyway. I told Samantha and Caitlyn that they could take all the time they wanted, but the next morning at breakfast they said that if I were changing my name they wouldn't want anyone to assume that I wasn't their mother, because I was the strongest and bravest person they knew. I had tears in my eyes all morning.

Anyway I'm probably boring you, so to make a long story short the Brumby family quickly became the MacKenzie family and after relocating to Melbourne we began our lives again.

I don't want you to think that I took the children away from their father or that I have turned them against him because I haven't. We made the decision to move together, I told them what moving would mean, and it's not as if Mic tried to stop us either. My lawyer told him about us moving and he didn't even flinch. He said goodbye to his children gave them a hug and let them go. If they ever want to see him I won't stop them, but they don't seem to be missing him at the moment. They talk to him on the phone every couple of days, but other than that they are doing better than I expected. Samantha and Caitlyn are at school, Samantha is in year one and Caitlyn is in year three. Brayden goes to preschool three afternoons a week, the rest of the time he is at the child care centre or he is in my office watching TV or playing with his toys.

Anyway I think I have lost track of why I was writing to you in the first place. I have finally gotten around to unpacking and when I opened an old box I found a lot of photos of you and me and of the rest of the JAG staff. It brought back a lot of memories, and I realised that I never did get to tell you how much you meant to me before we moved to Australia all those years ago. I know we wrote to each other for a couple of years and I don't know why you stopped but I hope I didn't do anything wrong. As I do not know where you are living now, I am going to send this to Bud and Harriet, so they can send it on to you. I will also include some photos of the kids.

Whether or not you write back to me does not matter, you probably have a family of your own. I just wanted to make sure you knew, that I have never forgotten you, you have always been with me. Even when you weren't by my side your memory has kept me strong, it may even have saved my life.

Love always,

Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The past is never forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

2

Mac,

You don't know how happy it has made me to finally hear from you after all these years. When I received your last letter eight years ago, I wrote back to you once every two weeks for six months. Each time the letter was returned, in the end I gave up, I didn't want to, but it was taking such a toll on my life that I had to. I thought that maybe you were moving on, that you didn't want to hear from me anymore. Now that I know this is not the case…well lets just say I feel so much better.

I don't believe I should be receiving all the credit for you becoming who you are, and becoming a General, CONGRATULATIONS! That is great news, I always knew that you would achieve great things. Your kids are right, you are strong and it is because of that, that you are where you are. But if you want to bestow some credit on me then I must give you credit for the influence that you had on my life. There were times when you stopped me from making huge mistakes; you followed me even when you didn't agree with what it was that I was doing. In doing so you have helped me become who I am today.

I guess that is something you might want to know, who I am today. Well I'm a single father of two. Charlotte is five and Jack is three. Their mother was killed in a car accident two years ago and since then I have been raising them, with a little help from mum and Frank and Julia's parents, Julia was my wife, she was amazing, she was a paediatrician at Cedar's in LA. I miss her so much but I think I have finally accepted her death, I guess I had to, Charlie and Jack needed me.

I remember when you sent me Caitlyn's picture, it was the last letter that I ever got from you, she was a beautiful baby and she is even more beautiful now. Samantha is gorgeous too, she looks so much like you. You have a beautiful family Mac. I hope I have the chance to meet them one day.

I must admit that when my letters began to come back to me, I became quite angry with you. Bud and Harriet and even AJ stopped telling me about you in the end, in an effort to stop me from biting their heads off, so I didn't know that you had had any more children or that you and Mic got a divorce. So I do not know the full story behind it. But I do hope that my suspicions are not correct, I could be wrong in how I have interpreted the words in your letter, so I won't voice them, and I hope that I am wrong.

I want you to know that you do not have to justify yourself to me; I would not believe that any time you would pull your children away from their father. Asking them what they wanted to do is exactly what I would have expected you to do. The fact that they wanted to go where you went tells me just how much they must love you and what sort of mother you are to them.

How are you liking Melbourne, I have heard that it is a beautiful city, a city that I one day wish to visit.

As I look back at what I have written I see that I have not told you yet what it is that I do. I retired after Julia died, I decided it would be best for my children if I didn't work. I don't regret it, seeing them grow up, seeing Jack take his first steps, hearing his first word, was the best feeling in the world, as you are most likely fully aware.

We moved to California last year so we could be closer to my parents, you can imagine just how hard it was for me, trying to look after a one year old and a three year old alone.

I guess what I am trying to say is, that I would really like to bring my children to see you. I would love for them to meet you, and I would love to meet your children. But most of all I want to see you again.

The only thing that has stopped me from getting on a plane everyday since I got your letter is not knowing where you live and not knowing how you would feel about seeing me again.

I have enclosed a card with my cell phone number and my home number on it, please call me and let me know if I can see you again.

Love always,

Harm


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The past is never forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

3

0855 hours Wednesday

U.S. Embassy

Melbourne, Australia

As she sat down at her desk, Mac picked up the pile of mail waiting for her. One by one she opened each envelope, and sorted its contents into its relevant pile. But picking up the last letter made her pause, for the writing was vaguely familiar. When it hit her, it took all of two seconds for her to rip open the envelope and pull out the letter, but it took almost ten minutes for her to read it and take it all in. Almost every sentence brought back memories of their time together flooding back.

Finishing the letter she tipped the envelope upside down and his card fell out.

She went to pick up the phone but was interrupted by a knock at the door. So she placed the letter and card back in the envelope and carefully placed them in her briefcase for later, before returning to her work, she would call him tonight when she had some privacy.

2000 hours

MacKenzie Residence

Melbourne, Australia

Samantha and Brayden were tucked tight in their beds, Caitlyn was watching television and Mac finally had the chance to get off her feet. She felt herself being drawn to the box of old photos she had stumbled upon two months ago. Hearing back from Harm was like getting permission to finally pull them out.

One by one she extracted each frame from its packaging, wiped off the dust and stood it up in front of her. It wasn't until the last one was on the floor did she notice the TV was no longer on, looking up she found Caitlyn watching her.

"Who are the photos of?"

"Some old friends…come over here." Caitlyn got up off the couch and joined her mother on the floor.

This is your uncle Bud and aunt Harriet and AJ Junior when he was a baby."

"Is that uncle AJ?"

"Yep, this was at your father and my engagement party."

"He looks funny in that uniform."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"I won't, who's that?" Caitlyn was pointing to a photo of her and Harm dancing at the NATO ball.

"Harmon Rabb Jr."

"Harmon?"

"Harm, for short."

"That's a really strange name."

"Harm was my partner at JAG in Washington, and my best friend for five years."

"I've never heard you talk about him before."

"We wrote letters to each other for two years after your father and I left America, and then we just…lost touch. Until I found these photos a couple of months ago, I wrote to him, I got a letter back from him today."

"Really?"

"He has two children, Charlotte is five and Jack is two." Caitlyn was watching her mother with a huge smile on her face. "Their mother died about two years ago."

"So he's all alone."

"No…he has his children and his parents. He gave me his phone number actually, he wants to bring them over here to meet you."

Caitlyn sprang up off the floor and was back ten seconds later with the phone.

"What's this?"

"The phone mum, call him."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Do you know what time it is in California at the moment?"

"Ahh…2 o'clock?"

"Yes 2 o'clock in the morning."

"Oh…so call him in the morning before work."

"You're not going to leave this alone are you?"

"Nope, I am going to keep annoying you until you call him." She picked up the picture of them dancing. "You look so happy here mum, in all the time I saw you dancing with dad you never looked this happy."

Mac pulled Caitlyn onto her lap, "I was happy with your dad Cate, I want you to know that."

"I know you were…in the beginning." Her last couple of words were spoken so quietly that Mac could hardly hear her.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Well…when I was little…you used to smile every time he came home from work, but…then you didn't seem to react…sometimes you would…put your hands over your face…or…you would take a really big breath."

"You saw all that?" The little girl nodded slowly. "I'm sorry!" Mac whispered. "…for letting you see all that."

"It's not the only thing I saw." Again her words were spoken so quietly that Mac had to lean forward to hear her.

"What did you see?"

"I…I came up stairs…to get you to…check my homework…and…"

"It's okay Caity you can tell me." Mac whispered as she stroked her daughters' hair.

"I was going to knock on the door…but I…I heard daddy yelling…at you…I opened it a little but…he…" Caitlyn put her face into her hands and began to cry. "…he hit you…you fell over and…didn't move…he came towards me…I tried to hide…but he saw me…"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Mac was terrified, when Mic began hitting her, she told herself that she was protecting her children by letting him take his anger out on her. Realising that she may not have protected them at all was heartbreaking.

"He grabbed me by the shoulder, and he pushed me back down the stairs, I tripped…and fell…he just walked past me…he said I was being a baby…"

"So when you told me you got those bruises from playing soccer…you got them…from being pushed down the stairs?"

"I'm sorry!" They were the only words that Caitlyn could speak as her tears came out harder. Mac turned her around and carefully pulled her into a hug, Caitlyn clung on tightly and cried.

"I am sorry Caity…I'm sorry…if I had of known we would have left him a long time ago."

"I…couldn't…tell…you…" Caitlyn sobbed, "I…didn't…want…him…to…hurt…you…more."

"It's okay…shh…he can't hurt us anymore…it's okay." Mac held her daughter, rocking back and forth, until she finally slept. Then she carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed. Mac knew she was never going to sleep tonight, so after checking on Samantha and Brayden she went back down stairs and continued unpacking the photo's, so by the time she lay down on the couch at about 4 am, photos from her life in Washington were placed all over the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The past is never forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

4

0630 hours Thursday

MacKenzie Residence

Melbourne, Australia

Mac woke to the sound of whispering and muted giggles, slowly opening her eyes she saw Samantha and Brayden sitting on the edge of the coffee table less than thirty centimetres from the TV.

"You'll go blind if you keep your eyes that close to the TV." Both children jumped and swung around.

"No we won't!" Samantha giggled.

"Mummy's awake!" Brayden launched himself at her, closely followed by Sam.

"Good morning to you! And good morning to you!" Mac pulled them both in to a hug and kissed their foreheads.

"Morning mummy!" They both squealed.

"What are you two watching TV down here for? You could have gone into my bedroom."

"You weren't in your bedroom." Samantha stated as she sat up, as if it would explain why they weren't up there.

"I was watching TV and I fell asleep." Mac lied.

"You weren't watching TV!" Brayden declared and then reached over for a photo on the side table. "You put these everywhere." The picture was an official portrait of the entire JAG staff the year she moved to Australia. Mac was next to Admiral Chegwidden, and Harm was on his other side. Mic was behind them next to Bud. Mac took the frame from him as he lay back down on her chest.

"Who's that?" He pointed at Harm. "He is in a photo over there and lots more over there." He pointed around the room.

"That's Harmon Rabb Junior. Harm he was my best friend when I worked in America."

"Like Mike is my best friend in kinder?"

"Yep…we worked together for five years before your daddy and I got married."

"That's a long time."

"It was." Mac then noticed that Sam had disappeared. "Where did your sister go?" Brayden looked towards the kitchen door, Mac tried to turn around but was stopped when Brayden jumped up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Brayden, what's going on?"

"It's a surprise!" He replied with the childlike innocence that she loved most about him.

"Oh really?"

"Yep…so close your eyes." Mac just smiled curiously at him. "Come on mummy close your eyes." His little hands covered her eyes…deciding she was better off going along with him she covered his hands with her own.

"Okay mum you can look now." At Caitlyn's voice Brayden climbed off her chest. Pulling herself up, she opened her eyes.

"Wow!" Was all she could say at she saw what lay on the coffee table. Four bowls of fruit salad, a tub of yogurt, a pitcher of orange juice, glasses and a pile of buttered toast. Caitlyn did you do this all yourself?" The girl nodded. Mac held her hand out, and when Caitlyn took it she pulled her into her lap.

"I know you didn't get any sleep."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because the lights were on down here all night, and when I got up to go to the bathroom at 3 you were sitting on the couch staring at a photo."

Pulling Caitlyn into a hug Mac kissed her on the cheek. "Thankyou!"

0800 hours

MacKenzie Residence

Melbourne, Australia

"Is everybody ready?" Mac called from the bottom of the stairs. Her call was answered by the sound of running feet.

"Coming mum!" Samantha called.

"Brayden…are you alright." Caitlyn was at the top of the stairs looking back towards his bedroom.

Mac took a step forward as Brayden hopped out of his bedroom on one foot, with a sneaker in his hand. "There's a knot in my shoe lace!" He stated as he handed the shoe to Caitlyn.

"Come on, I'll fix it in the car." Caitlyn started down the stairs.

"But?" Brayden held up his foot.

"It's alright you can put your foot on the carpet, just hop from the door to the car." Caitlyn laughed, Brayden stared at her for a few seconds before lowering his foot to the floor and bounding down the stairs.

"Where's Sam?" Mac asked as they joined her.

"I'm here!" She jumped down the stairs and landed in front of them.

"Right lets go!"

20 minutes later they pulled up outside the primary school. Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and lent over to kiss Mac on the cheek. "Bye mum!"

"Bye sweetie, have fun!"

"I will!" she jumped out of the car and ran over to her friends.

Mac turned to Caitlyn. "I'll see you at 4 okay, are you sure you are right to get to my office?"

"Yep! And mum…?" Caitlyn leant back through the window. "Don't forget to call Harm." Mac smiled.

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Bye mum…love you!"

"Love you too."

0845 hours

U.S. Embassy

Melbourne, Australia

Brayden was at the childcare centre for the morning, as she had a conference call with the secretary of the United States Navy, and then a staff meeting and then she had to sit in on interviews for an assistant.

Pulling out Harm's card from her briefcase she sat it on the desk in front of her, a million things were running through her mind, but the one thing she needed to overcome before she could pick up the phone were her nerves. What should she say to him, will it be like it was or would they be strangers? Mentally checking the time and determining she had forty minutes until the conference, she took a deep breath and picked up the receiver before punching in the numbers.

It rang four times before someone picked up.

("Hello!") It was a child, a young girl, Charlotte.

"Charlotte?"

("Yes?") The girl replied.

"This is Sarah is your daddy there?"

("He's upstairs changing Jack.")

"Oh…okay…can you take the phone to him?"

("It won't reach.") Mac heard a voice in the background. ("Daddy is coming now.")

"Thankyou Charlotte!"

Mac heard Charlotte pass the phone to Harm. ("Here daddy it's Sarah.")

("Hello!") Her voice caught in her throat, so her reply came out a little high pitched.

"Hi Harm!"

("Mac…?")

"Nobody has called me that in a while, but yeah it's me."

("Oh…wow…I can't believe it!")

"Neither can I."

("How…how are you?")

"I am really good…great actually. You?"

("My day is getting better every minute!") She could hear the emotion in his voice. They were both silent for several seconds.

"So that was Charlotte? She sounds adorable!"

("Yeah she is amazing, drives me mad sometimes…but she's amazing!")

"Sound's a lot like Brayden!"

They talked about their lives and their children for the next twenty minutes before the topic of Harm travelling to Australia came up.

("Mac…I know you have to work and the kids have school…but I would love to visit you. When I first got your letter, I was fully prepared to pack our bags and jump on the first plane over there. And…well…the point is I haven't seen my best friend in ten years and…I can't wait to see her…you…again.")

"I can't wait to see you again either!" Mac was finding it difficult to control the tears that were slowly making their way down her cheeks.

("Would you have any objection to us coming next week?")

"Next week?" Mac didn't hesitate. "None what so ever!"

("Great!")

"Don't worry about a hotel you'll be staying at my place. And when you find out what flight you're on, let me know and we'll pick you up."

("I can't ask you to do that!")

"You didn't, I offered."

("Are you sure?")

"One hundred percent! As soon as you get off the plane I want to make sure you see a familiar…or not so familiar face."

("Jet lag and all?")

"Absolutely…" Mac paused and mentally checked the time again, "Harm…I better go I have a conference call with the Sec. Nav. in less than five minutes."

("Okay…it was great to finally hear your voice again Mac, I'll call you later in the week when I know when our flight is.")

"It was great to talk to you too!"

("Bye Mac!")

"Bye Harm!"

Hanging up the phone Mac felt like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders, the relief was then quickly replaced by a sense of pure happiness, after ten years apart she was finally going to see him again.

Nothing at all could bring down her mood, not listening to the Sec. Nav. express his dissatisfaction at the results of a particular issue that she addressed last week, not a two hour staff meeting, and not even interviews with ten people, half of which were civilian and really had no clue as to what they would actually be doing.

When the clock struck 1300hrs Mac put down the applications she had been reading and stood up. Passing Lieutenant Angela Ryan, her secretary, on her way out of her office, Mac informed her she would be back in half-an-hour and that Brayden would be with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The past is never forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

5

1305 hours

Childcare Centre

U.S. Embassy

Melbourne, Australia

Opening the door to the centre, Mac immediately spotted her son crouched over a pile of lego on the floor, with his best friend Michael Howard. Mikey, was the son of one of the best liaisons on her office floor, Colonel Beth Howard. Beth and Mac were also very good friends outside of work.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?"

"We built a castle…look!" Brayden jumped up and it was then that she saw the foot tall castle that the boys had built.

"Wow…it's great!" They proceeded to show her the drawbridge, the moat and all of the little soldiers they had placed through out it. When she was sure that they had finished she looked down at Brayden. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yep!" He left and was back five seconds later with his backpack.

"Bye Mikey, have fun and we will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mrs. Mac!" Mac smiled, she didn't mind being called Mrs. Mac by her kid's friends, she actually liked it.

"Bye Mike!" Brayden waved as they left.

Brayden held her hand as they rode the elevator down to the cafeteria, and as she ordered their lunch he stood in front of her and waited patiently.

"How's your milkshake?" Mac asked as she watched her son devour a chicken sandwich in-between mouthfuls of a chocolate milkshake.

"Yummy, what are you eating?"

"Chicken salad!"

"Salad?"

"Yep!"

"You being healthy?"

"I am!"

They were both silent as they finished their meals.

Mac spoke first, "I have a big surprise for you and your sisters that I will tell you about when they get here later."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Hint, hint?" Mac couldn't help but laugh as he hopped off the chair, ran around the table and jumped on to her lap.

"Oh…I don't know!"

"Aww…come on mum!"

"Okay…all I will tell you is that we are going to get three visitors."

"Visitors?"

"Yes…but that's all I'm going to say until your sisters get here from school." Brayden glared at her for a few seconds, but then his face broke into a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"Okay!"

"Come on I'd better get back to work!" She lifted Brayden off of her lap before standing and putting their rubbish in a nearby bin.

"Mummy can I call daddy when we get to your office?"

"Sure you can." Mac tried to sound happy but she was slightly hesitant.

"Yay…I get to talk to daddy…I get to talk to daddy." He started dancing around her. It was only when they reached her floor did Mac take her sons hand to calm him down.

"Okay…okay Brayden time to settle down." He immediately stood still and held her hand with both of his.

Upon reaching her office Brayden spotted Angela. "Hi Angie!"

"Hi Brayden! How are you today?"

"I get to call daddy!"

"Oh…that should be good." Angela looked up and smiled.

"Well you be good Brayden."

"I will!" He replied as he followed his mum into her office and pushed the door closed behind him.

As she sat down Mac picked up the phone and dialled Mic's work number. "Alright come here Bray." Brayden jumped up on the chair across from her and took the handset that she held out to him.

"Hi daddy!" The little boy exclaimed as he heard his father's voice on the other end. "I'm at work with mummy…she said I could call you." Mac saw her sons face fall, 'What the hell was Mic saying to him!' "I wanted to talk to you daddy…but…but…bye daddy." Brayden hung up the phone and his tears began to fall.

Mac immediately got up from behind her desk and went to him. "Brayden…what's wrong sweetie?"

"Daddy didn't want to talk to me."

"What…why not?"

"Said…he…was…busy." The boy said between ragged breaths.

"Hey…it's alright!" Mac lifted him up and sat down on the chair, cradling him in her lap.

"He…yelled…me…said…didn't have…time…to talk."

"Oh…honey…it's okay…shh…" Mac rocked him slowly back and forth until he stopped crying. "I'll call him tonight and you can talk to him then okay?" She whispered, pulling him back to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"I don't want to talk to him anymore."

"Oh yes you do…he's just busy. He'll want to speak to you." 'Damn you Mic!'

"I only want to talk to you mummy!" Brayden wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her.

A tear fell from Mac's cheek; this wasn't how she wanted her children to feel about their father.

She held him for several minutes and then pulled back slowly. "What do you feel like doing now?"

"Ahh…computer!"

"Okay…you know where it is!" Brayden jumped off her lap and went to a chest in the corner of the office while Mac pulled a chair closer to her desk and cleared a space for him. He came back with the small lap top and put it on the desk before climbing onto the chair.

Turning on the computer he selected a game and preceded to play as Mac went back to her chair opened a file and continued where she had left off before lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The past is never forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

6

1551 hours

Brig. Gen. Sarah MacKenzie's office

U.S. Embassy

Melbourne, Australia

"General your girls…are here!" Lt. Ryan finished her announcement over the intercom in a fit of laughter.

"Thanks send them…in!" Before she could finish the sentence the door opened and Samantha was running around her desk.

"Hey Sammy…how was school?" Mac asked as she hugged her youngest daughter.

"Good…we got to make casts of our hand and foot!" She held up a square of plaster with a handprint and a footprint on it.

"Wow, look at that, and it's even pink."

"Yep!" She left it on the desk and went to join her brother on the floor. Caitlyn then came in from talking to Angela and closed the door.

"Hey mum!"

"Hey you!" Mac received a hug from her daughter. "How was school today?"

"Yeah it was alright…did you talk to Harm this morning?"

"Yes…in fact…" Mac stood and walked around the desk taking Caitlyn's hand and moved towards the couch. "Come over here you two!" She said motioning towards Brayden and Sam.

"Surprise time!" Brayden jumped up and leapt onto Mac's lap.

"Yes Brayden, I'll tell you what the surprise is now?"

"Yay!" Brayden replied. His sisters sat down either side of them, confusion evident on their faces.

"Hmm…okay where do I start…hmm…ten years ago when I left Washington with your father, I left my best friend behind. Now, you know your uncle AJ, your Aunt Harriet and Uncle Bud and your cousin AJ. But there was one person that you haven't met, someone that I haven't seen since the day I left. My best friend Harmon Rabb Jr. "Caitlyn sat up straight at the sound of the name and leaned closer to her mother. "Harm was my…partner…that means that we worked together on most of our cases. We wrote each other letters for a while, the last one I sent to him was just after Caitlyn was born. After that, I never heard from him again, well until two days ago. I decided a couple of months ago to write him a letter, I gave it to your uncle Bud and he gave it to Harm. Two days ago I got a letter back from him, he now lives in California with his two kids; Charlotte who is five and Jack who is three. Anyway…the surprise is…that some time next week Harm and his kids will be coming to stay with us for a while."

"From…from America!" Sam jumped up.

"Yes…from America."

"Cool!" Brayden replied.

"Now, he will be calling me back in the next couple of days to tell me when they will be getting here…so until then we won't worry about…" Angela interrupted Mac on the intercom.

("Ma'am you have a phone call from a Harm Rabb from America.") Mac quickly removed Brayden from her lap and stood up to her answer her.

"Thankyou put him through!" Mac picked up the phone. "Hello!"

("Oh…aww…I wanted you to say _'General MacKenzie')_

"Sorry Harm next time maybe!"

("Well if all goes to plan the next time you talk to me will be at the airport…on Sunday!")

"Sunday? Sunday…as in three days from now?"

("Well…you're Sunday is our Saturday I guess that would be three days.")

"Ahh…wow you don't muck around do you?"

("Well…who could wait!")

"I guess you're right…so when do you get in?"

("Ah…1030.")

"Great…what do the kids think about coming to Australia?"

("Well I showed them on a map where we were going but I'm not quite sure they quite understand. They are really excited about meeting you though.")

"My three are excited too…I just finished telling them you were coming when you called."

("I must say I'm pretty excited about seeing you again too!")

"Not as much as I am!"

(So we will be on Oceanic flight 742, it gets in to Melbourne airport at 1030 Sunday morning. I don't think there is anything else…")

"Well I guess we will see you then. We will be waiting for you when you get off the plane."

("I can't wait!")

"Me either!"

("Bye Mac!")

"Bye Harm." Mac put the pen down that she had written the flight details down with and looked up at the faces of her children.

Caitlyn spoke first, "So!"

"Um…Harm and his children will be arriving on Sunday morning." Mac was in a daze, she was looking at their eager faces but she wasn't really seeing them, so she didn't notice when Caitlyn got up to stand beside her.

"Mum?"

"Hmm…lets ah…go home!" Mac mentally shook herself and turned to her daughter.

"Yeah…let's go home."

0435 Sunday

MacKenzie Residence

Melbourne, Australia.

Mac had been lying awake since 2330, her mind wouldn't stop racing, it kept recalling memories of her life in Washington, of missions she had been on with Harm, conversation they'd had, places they had been. She couldn't sleep, she wanted to as she knew the time to leave for the airport would come around a lot quicker if she did, but she was just too…'excited' there was no other way to describe how she felt. In five hours and twenty-three minutes, if the plane was on time, she would be seeing Harm again. Harm, the only man that ever really knew her, he understood her, when she was with him she could be herself, she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

Sitting up Mac found the remote to her television and turned it on to the most boring station she could find, hopefully this would send her to sleep at least for a little while.

1025 hours

International Terminal

Tullamarine Airport

Melbourne, Australia

Mac couldn't stand still, she was pacing back and forth in front of the chairs where her children were seated, and they had full view of the gate.

"Mum? Mum? Mum…?"

"Sorry?" Mac stopped and looked at Caitlyn.

"You're like Brayden waiting to open his presents at Christmas."

"I'm just a little…" Mac was interrupted by the announcement of the arrival of the flight from Los Angeles. "…Oh god!"

Caitlyn stood up and took Mac's hand. "Mum you've got nothing to be nervous about just be yourself…you'll be fine."

"Thanks!" Mac took a deep breath. She then reached down and took Brayden's hand. Closely followed by Sam and Caitlyn they moved closer to the gate.

Mac saw Harm before he spotted her, he was looking down, she couldn't see what had his attention, but when he looked up he saw her straight away and their eyes locked, he smiled. That same smile that used to make her knees go weak and her heart beat wildly this time was no different, Caitlyn had stepped up beside her, and Mac quickly placed a hand on her daughters shoulder to stop herself from falling over.

"Mum are you okay."

"Ahh…yeah!" Her eyes didn't leave his as he made his way towards her, when he was about two meters away from her, his eyes left hers as he bent down putting the little boy he was holding on to the floor. Then straightening up his eyes met hers again.

"Hi!" That voice, it was really him, he's really here.

"Hi!" Harm took a small step towards her and opened his arms, without even the slightest hesitation she stepped into his embrace.

"God I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too!" Mac whispered back.

After what felt like ten minutes they stepped away from each other. Harm picked up his son again and Mac stepped back and moved her children in front of her, Caitlyn on the left Brayden on the right and Sam in the middle.

"This is Caitlyn," she placed a hand on her daughters head, "this is Samantha, and this is Brayden."

"Nice to meet you!" Caitlyn stepped forward and shook Harm's hand, as did Sam but Brayden stepped back and moved behind his mum. Bending down, Mac moved him in front, "Hey Bray, it's alright." He slid his arms around her neck and hid his face.

"Brayden?" Harm knelt down also and spoke, and as he did Brayden turned to face him. "This is Charlotte she is one year older than you and this is Jack he is one year younger than you. "Charlotte was just as shy as Brayden but Jack boldly stuck his hand out towards Brayden.

"Hello!" The little boy exclaimed.

Brayden slowly reached out and took Jack's hand. "Hi!"

Seeing her brothers' boldness Charlotte disengaged herself from her father and stepped towards Mac. Mac froze not wanting to scare her.

Charlotte slowly reached out and touched Mac's cheek, and then her hair. "I like you're hair!" It was quite a bit longer than she had worn it ten years ago now falling well below her shoulders.

Mac reached up and covered the girls hand with her own. "I like your hair too Charlotte." The little girls' hair was the same colour as her fathers and fell in large ringlets around her face.

"Charlie!" The little girl smiled, Harm's smile.

"You can call me Sarah!"

"Nice to meet you Sarah!"

"Nice to meet you Charlie!" The little girl giggled and stepped back to her father. Both adults climbed to their feet as Mac spoke. "You've all had a long flight, let's get your bags and head home."

Harm picked Jack up again, but before he could reach for the bag he had also been carrying Caitlyn stepped forward and picked it up.

"Thank you Caitlyn."

"That's okay, I don't mind." She smiled up at him and he saw Mac in her eyes. Together they all walked towards the baggage area, where Mac took the larger of their two bags and Harm took the smaller one.

They made there way to the car park, but when Mac stopped at her Jeep Cherokee Harm seemed shocked.

"Harm?"

"No corvette!"

"That would be my other car!" Mac stared at him for a few seconds before they both started to laugh. Caitlyn, ever the observant daughter, was beaming, she could see in her mother the happiness that she had seen in the photos. Harm had done that. It was at that moment that she promised herself to do all that she could to ensure her mother stayed this way.

Opening the door Mac motioned for Caitlyn and Sam to get in first. They moved to the back and Caitlyn helped her sister with her seatbelt before she clicked herself into place. Mac then lifted Brayden into the car and he climbed up onto a raised seat, so she could buckle him in.

"I borrowed these from some friends," she motioned to the other two seats.

"They're great thanks!" He lifted Jack up first and secured him in to the seat closest to Brayden, Charlotte climbed up into the car and into the remaining seat beside Caitlyn. Harm did up her seatbelt and then climbed out of the car only to join Mac in the front.

"We ready to go?"

"Absolutely!"

They left the car park and made their way out onto the Tullamarine freeway and on to the Western Ring road. "Welcome to Melbourne." Mac motioned to the CBD on the left.

"Wow it's…a bit small!"

"It's not that small…it's got everything that you need."

For the rest of the trip Harm and Mac were silent, the only sounds coming from the car were the conversations of their children. Caitlyn, Sam and Charlotte were talking about what they saw out the windows of the car, and Jack and Brayden seemed to be talking about a toy that Brayden had with him, if you could call it a conversation. In the half hour that they had known each other they seemed to have created a dialect all of their own.

A happiness that Mac had not felt in a long time seemed to wash over her. Everything she had hoped for when she had first heard from Harm was falling into place. There was still a feeling of awkwardness between her and Harm, however she knew that it would soon dissipate with time, but it was like their kids had grown up together.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The past is never forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

7

1145 hours

MacKenzie Residents

Melbourne, Australia

"So…this is where we live!" Mac exclaimed as they turned into their street.

"This is really nice!" It was a relatively new neighbourhood, when they moved in six months ago their house had just been completed as had many of the other houses on their street. Mac loved it, as it wasn't crowded like many of the other suburbs she had considered. Theirs was a two storey, five bedroom house, with a reasonably large backyard. There was a park just down the street with a soccer field and a play ground that she took the kids to as often as she could. She loved it and so did her kids.

Climbing out of the car Mac opened the back door on her side as Harm opened the door on his. Once the kids were out and their bags were on the ground Caitlyn led them towards the house.

"Did you get to sleep on the plane? I've got the guest bedroom set up if you'd like to lie down for a while." Mac asked as they carried the bags into the house while Caitlyn and Samantha led the others through the house.

"I couldn't sleep but Charlie and Jack were dead to the world for most of the flight, I'm alright for the moment though."

"Well lets get these bags up to your room and I'll give you a tour, seems Caitlyn has gone ahead without us."

"Mac took her time showing Harm around the house, she wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible. As they reached Caitlyn's room they found their children all on her bed giggling animatedly.

"Lunch will be about half-an-hour." Mac called as she closed the door.

"Okay Mum!" Caitlyn called back.

"Coffee?" Mac asked as they descended the stairs.

"That would be great."

Five minutes later they were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, comfortably facing each other.

"I've dreamt about this for years!" Mac whispered, as she stared into her coffee.

"Me too!" Harm replied just as softly. "I should have called you years ago, but I guess…I just thought you didn't want to talk to me…after I got your letters back."

"Mic…Mic must have sent them back…I didn't…I didn't get any of them."

Harm was silent, he somehow knew that she wanted to continue.

"I guess I should tell you what happened!"

"You don't have to Mac, if you don't want to its okay…"

"No…I want to…I need to…you said in the letter that you didn't want to believe what you were suspecting…well…" Mac placed her empty mug on the table and sat back again. "I guess I better start from the beginning…" Harm put down his empty mug and turned to face her.

"Take your time, Mac!"

"We were so happy, Caitlyn was three and Sam had just turned one. I wanted to go back to work…Mic left for work every morning and came back every night, I stayed at home and looked after the girls…I felt like my life…didn't have meaning anymore…I was a lawyer and a marine, I needed to work…he just laughed like he thought the idea was ridiculous. The most I'd done in the last three years…was just enough to keep my status active. He even said that was a waist of time…that I didn't need to work, all I had to do was take care of his children, take care of the house and make sure his dinner was on the table on time…I couldn't help it…I laughed at him…and he…he hit me." Harm went to say something, but Mac held up her hand to stop him, "I need to…" Harm simply nodded. "He apologized profusely and I forgave him. Why I don't know…we compromised…and I went back to work three afternoons a week…I was home in time to make his dinner so he was happy. At least until I was five months pregnant with Brayden. It was at about the time we found out he was a boy…from then on Mic was…I don't know…weird. He insisted that I stop working. But without him knowing it, I was working from home…I may have been pregnant…but I still felt like I needed to be doing something…I couldn't just sit around doing nothing…I had Sam at home with me all the time, Caitlyn went to preschool three days a week. I was sitting on the couch…with files spread all over the coffee table…he came home for lunch…he'd never done that before…he saw me and something inside of him just clicked. He walked in…bundled all the files together and put them in his briefcase. Then he grabbed me by the arm and…and dragged me to our bedroom. I fell onto the bed…he told me that I was stay in bed…I was to look after our daughters, the house and his dinner and the rest of the time I was stay in bed. Before Brayden was born the abuse…it was just psychological…he made me feel worthless…like I was nothing. When he started to hit me…it was just…it was once a month…less even. He loved Brayden…he loved the girls to…but not like he loved Brayden. At first it was just making sure he was happy…that he ate before the rest of us…that his nappy was always clean…but then…I mean babies cry." Tears began to stream down her face. "You can't stop them from crying…they cry because…because their hungry…because their tired…because they need to be changed…they cry because they want attention. But Mic…he believed that if Brayden was crying he wasn't being looked after properly. I had two other children…I couldn't ignore the girls…that didn't seem to matter…if Mic heard him crying he'd hit me…but never in front of the girls…never." Harm was holding both of her hands,, every so often he would wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, but he never spoke. "Not long after Brayden had turned three Mic came home late and Brayden was asleep in bed…Mic would put him to bed…every night…he would read him a story and then tuck him in…it was like their time. But that night…that night he was late…Brayden was tired…he wanted to go to bed…so I read to him and he fell asleep. Mic came in…he asked where Brayden was…I told him…and he went mad...he started yelling and…and he…he hit me…the first time I didn't fall…the second time he drew blood but I still didn't fall…Brayden started screaming…that only made him hit me harder…but I wouldn't…I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knocking me down…I couldn't…he just kept yelling…and punching…he snapped…when I felt my arm break…I fell to my knees…curled into a ball…he stopped…said he was sorry…he just said…sorry…sorry…and then he was gone…I pulled myself off the floor and called Angela…Angela Ryan she was a junior officer and the only one that knew about my…problems with Mic…I didn't want them to see me…I knew that my face was swollen and bruised…my left arm was broken and at the very least I had a couple of cracked ribs…when she got there…her husband was with her…they packed some clothes for the kids, but Caitlyn wouldn't go with them…she wanted to see me…she saw…she saw what he did to me and from that moment she wouldn't leave my side…Angela's husband took Sam and Brayden and she took me and Caitlyn to the emergency room. Three cracked ribs…a broken tibia…a mild concussion…it was that moment…when the doctor told me how lucky I was…it was that moment that changed everything for me…I knew…I knew then that I…that we had to get out…I couldn't let him hurt me or my children ever again…I didn't want Caitlyn to become me…I didn't want her trying to protect me…I didn't want her getting hurt. The next morning I called my lawyer, and I filed for a divorce…we both wanted the children…I didn't want to…but the custody battle…it was taking so long…things were going his way…I couldn't stand it…but then something happened…my lawyer said something during the trial and he erupted…he was yelling at my lawyer…and then at me…and when Caitlyn tried to defend me he yelled at her…the judge…right then and there…he granted me sole custody. A month later I was offered the job here…it meant that I would get a promotion…and I would be the head of a smaller team. I talked about it with the kids…I guess the rest is in the letter." She looked from their joined hands up to his face; there were tears in his eyes that matched the tears in hers. For several minutes they just sat there, finally Harm reached up to her face with both of his hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks, then he pulled her into his arms. Mac fell into his embrace and let out a deep breath.

"You did it Mac, your children are safe, and their happy, they love you very much."

"He's right mum." Both of the adults jumped as Caitlyn walked up to them. "We love it here and we don't blame you for anything." Mac pulled back from Harm and held a hand out to Caitlyn, when she took it Mac pulled her onto her lap. Caitlyn had tears in her eyes too, which made Mac wonder how long she had been listening. Caitlyn seemed to sense her mothers pending question so she answered before it could be asked. "Sorry…I was listening…but I heard…most of it."

Mac reached up and wiped her daughters' wet cheeks, before pulling her down against her chest and leaning back down towards Harm.

A few minutes later Mac slowly raised her head, "I think it's time for lunch! Caity, could you go and make sure everyone washes their hands for us?"

"Okay!" Mac squeezed her lightly before releasing her.

"You can stay here if you like!" Mac turned to Harm as she stood. "I'll just make some sandwiches."

"No, I'll help!" he slowly lifted himself to his feet and followed her to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The past is never forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

8

Ten little feet came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. Their children were all giggling and talking animatedly.

"Okay…okay…quiet!" Harm laughed also as he put his hands up in front of him, "Lunch is on the table." Jack was at his feet so he picked him up and placed him in to a chair. He then sat down at one end of the table as Mac took a seat at the other.

"Have you guys been having fun up there?"

"We was watching cartoons!" Charlotte replied in the cutest little American accent that Mac had ever heard. As she reached for another sandwich she did little to hide a rather large yawn.

"After sleeping ten hours on the plane how can you still be tired?" Harm shook his head and looked to Jack who was almost asleep with a half eaten sandwich in his hand.

"Okay, to bed with you mister!" Standing, Harm lifted his son into his arms.

"You remember where to go?" Mac asked preparing to stand up and show him.

"Yeah, I'll put him down and then come back for Charlie."

Half-an-hour later Jack, Charlie and Brayden were all sleeping soundly, while Sam and Caitlyn were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie.

Mac and Harm picked up their coffee mugs and headed outside on to the porch. Overlooking the garden, a swinging bench gave them full view of the small play area she had put in and also the pool.

"Are you sure you don't need to lie down for a while?"

"I haven't seen you in ten years; I don't think I would sleep knowing that I could be out here with you!"

She had to smile, "I'm not going anywhere Harm!"

"I know, it just feels as though I'll wake up and this all will have been a dream." Mac reached out to him with her free hand and pinched his arm.

"Oww…what was that for?"

"You're not dreaming Harm!"

"I know that now!" He feigned hurt as he slowly rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry!" She covered his hand with her own.

"I just…" He lowered himself onto the bench, "I don't think it's quite sunk in yet."

Mac sat down beside him and lowered her head onto his shoulder. "Tell me about it!"

They sat there for quite a while before Mac broke the comfortable silence. "I've been meaning to ask, what did Bud say when he gave you the letter?"

"He didn't…he made Harriet do it!"

"He didn't?"

"Ohh…yeah! Poor thing was terrified. They came over from Washington with the kids for a long weekend and well, before they left Harriet sat me down and handed me the letter. I don't know what she thought I was going to do."

"What did you do?"

"Honestly I can't remember, it's all a bit of a blur. I think I had to read it ten times over before it actually sunk in."

"It was the same for me!" Harm smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I think I understand when you said this feels like a dream." Mac wrapped her arms around his waist and moved her head to his chest; Harm planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think we've already established that neither of us is dreaming."

"Hmm…although it does seem like a good idea at the moment…sleep would be good."

"Yeah…if we go back inside and watch TV with the girl at least we'll be comfy if we happen to fall asleep."

"Sounds good…and Caity will look after the others if they wake up." She slowly sat up and pulled away from him, he then stood and pulled her to her feet.

They stumbled inside and headed towards the couch where Sam and Caitlyn were snuggled under a blanket. As soon as Caitlyn saw them she signalled for Sam to move over and followed herself, leaving two thirds of the couch for Harm and Mac. At first Harm sat beside her, leaving a small space between them, not really feeling comfortable enough to wrap his arms around her like he really wanted to. He wasn't really sure how the girls would react. But when Mac shifted so that her back was almost against his chests, he wrapped an arm around her and turned towards her slightly so they would both be more comfortable. She leaned back against him and pulled his arms around her tighter. He glanced down at her daughters, but if they noticed they really didn't seem to mind that their mother was completely comfortable in the arms of a man that they had only just met. Resting his chin against the top of her head he tried to concentrate on the movie, but exhaustion seemed to finally overwhelm him. His eyes slowly drifted closed and within a few minutes he was asleep.

Lying against Harm, Mac was surprised at how comfortable it was. She had honestly thought that things would be awkward between them, that however much she wanted it to be the same as it was, it would never be. But, it felt even better than she remembered, like there wasn't ten years of time separating their lives. Reaching out an arm to Caitlyn she ran her fingers through her hair, before closing her eyes and following Harm into sleep.

When she woke about two hours later she was surprised to find the television off, the girls gone and a blanket covering the both of them. Carefully lifting herself off of Harm she turned around to face him. He shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself!"

"Did you want to go and lie down; you might be a lot more comfortable?"

"Hmm…what time is it?"

"Umm…almost six!"

"The kids will probably be awake."

"I can look after them…I'll give them some dinner in about an hour and put them back to bed. When you wake up…you can reheat yours. I know you're tired Harm…"

"Hmm…okay!" Standing up, Mac reached out both hands to him and helped him to his feet.

Not finding Charlie and Jack in the guest room, Mac left Harm and followed the sound of laughter towards Caitlyn's bedroom. Passing Brayden's room she quickly put her head around the door to see if he was still asleep. She found him sitting up in bed with a large book in his lap.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" He slowly nodded as she sat down next to him.

"Daddy read me this!"

"He did, you really liked him reading to you didn't you?"

"We didn't finish it!" He held up the book mark.

"Would you like me to finish reading it to you?"

"Daddy would get mad! He said it was our book."

"Hey…hey it's alright…" Mac couldn't stop the tears that suddenly formed in her eyes. "…he's not going to get angry Brayden…I promise. Maybe when you visit him you can take the book and he can read it to you."

"No!"

"No?"

"I don't want him to read it to me!" He closed the book and hugged it to his chest.

"Hey…yes you do, he would love to read it to you."

"No mummy, can you read it to me!"

"Of course I will! But why don't we save it until after dinner."

"Okay…where are Charlie and Jack?"

"I think they are playing in Caitlyn's room."

"Can we…"

"Absolutely!"

"Yay!" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her neck. Picking him up they left his room and crossed the corridor. Allowing Brayden to knock on the door, Mac was surprised when Charlie pulled it open.

"Hey guys, what are we up to?"

"We're playing…twista!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Who's winning?"

"Me…me…" Jack exclaimed from his place on the bed with the large cardboard spinning wheel on his lap.

Placing Brayden on the floor she crossed the room and sat beside him.

"Are you making them fall over?"

"Caity fall over!"

"Did she?" Mac looked up at her oldest daughter. "Thankyou for taking care of them for us."

"That's okay…I know you didn't get any sleep last night, and Charlie said that Harm hadn't slept for a while either. Where is he?"

"Sleeping in the guest room."

"Oh…are we being too loud."

"No…but I was hoping to get some help making dinner."

"Can I help!" Sam jumped off the mat.

"Me too…me too." Charlie jumped up and down too.

"Everybody can help. Now why don't we all go and wash our hands!"


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The past is never forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

Chapter 9

Just as she expected the Spaghetti and meatballs were a great idea. Although looking at the state of the kitchen and the five beaming children at her feet, she was beginning to regret allowing them to help.

Jack and Brayden were covered from head to toe in flour, Sam and Charlie had mince up to their elbows, and Caitlyn was in hysterics over it all.

"Right…Caitlyn you can handle Sam and Charlie…get them washed up and put a video on…I'll give these two a quick bath I think."

"But mum I don't want a bath." Brayden looked up at her.

"Well if you don't want a bath I'll take you outside and clean you off with the hose."

"If I was you I'd have a bath, Bray." Caitlyn laughed.

"Right upstairs!" Mac took the boys by the shoulder and directed them upstairs to the bathroom. As Caitlyn ushered Sam and Charlie into the laundry.

It wasn't long before the bathroom was beginning to resemble the kitchen; the floor was wet and covered in bubbles, as Jack and Brayden were comparing their Santa beards.

"Shh…guys I don't think Jack's daddy will be too happy if we wake him up."

"Too late!" Harm's voice behind her made her jump.

"Hey…you're awake. I'm sorry I tried to keep them quiet."

"It's alright! What have they been up to?"

"Helping me with dinner!"

"Meatballs!" Brayden waved his hands up and down sending bubbles flying all over the bathroom.

"Hey you two, enough of that!" Harm knelt down beside the tub with Mac. "You're putting bubbles everywhere." His voice was firm but Mac knew he was only trying to calm them down. Brayden however froze instantly and slid back in the bath so he was as far from Harm as he could possibly be. Harm immediately realised his mistake, "Brayden…it's alright, I'm not angry!" Mac also sensed her sons fear.

"Bray…come here sweetie!" Picking up his towel she held it open for him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare him…"

"I know…it's okay!" Mac smiled as Brayden climbed out of the tub. As she wiped the bubbles from his face she saw the tears in his eyes. "No one's going to hurt you Brayden I promise…no one." He looked from Mac to Harm, who lifted Jack out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel.

"Harm didn't mean to scare you…he would never hurt you." Mac looked over to Harm, who was absentmindedly drying Jack. Sensing her eyes on him he looked up and managed a weak smile. "Come on lets get you two dressed!" She stood up and lifted Brayden off the floor. "Dinner should be ready really soon!"

"We'll see you down there." Leaving the bathroom they headed in separate directions.

Mac found Harm ten minutes later sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom.

"Harm?"

"Hmm…?"

"You okay?" She sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at him…I should have realised…"

"It's okay, it's my fault…I forgot to warn you...he's been a little jumpy since…I mean when Mic…left me on the floor…he dragged Brayden out of the room…screaming, I don't know what happened but he stopped. He hasn't really cried much since!"

"You don't know what Mic…?"

"No…I could never ask…" Lifting a hand to her shoulder Harm gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He'll be okay Mac!"

"I know…he's a tough kid." She covered his hand with her own. "Umm…I came up here to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Oh…okay!" They both stood up. Leaving his hand on the small of her back Harm followed her down stairs and into the dining room where Caitlyn had just finished setting the table.

"It's ready mum!"

"Thankyou!" Mac kissed her eldest daughter on the forehead as she passed her on the way to the kitchen.

When dinner was over and the kitchen had returned to a state of some normalcy, Mac and Caitlyn joined everyone in the lounge room. They were both extremely surprised to find that they had been saved a position on the couch with Sam.

Harm was on the floor leaning against the middle of the couch. Jack was curled up in his lap and Charlie was lying down beside him with her head on his knee. Brayden was sitting on his other side with his legs crossed, completely transfixed on the television.

Mac sat down in the middle of the couch behind Harm, folding one leg underneath her and carefully sliding the other down between him and Charlie. Sam immediately leaned into her shoulder. Caitlyn lay down and rested her head in her mothers lap.

"Have we missed much?" She whispered wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Nah…it's just started!"

"Thankyou for waiting for us…you didn't have to." Mac dropped a kiss on her daughters' forehead before settling in to watch.

About an hour and a half later she happened to look down at Brayden to see him starting to sway, he was still sitting cross legged, but it was becoming obvious to her, that although she couldn't see his face, he was falling asleep. Luckily Harm had also noticed, and was quick to reach out and stop him from hitting his head as he became dangerously close to the floor.

Gently lowering him to the floor, he turned around to look at Mac who was smiling.

"We probably should get them all to bed!" She whispered, glancing at their children.

"Hmm…" Harm nodded trying to suppress a yawn.

"…and you should go back to bed."

"Yeah…should…movie's nearly over though…"

"Never thought I'd ever hear you say that you like children's movies."

"Aww…come on…they're good!" Mac could only laugh, as he swatted her leg.

Ten minutes later, the movie finished and Mac carefully woke Sam and Caitlyn.

"Bed time you two. I'll be up in a minute."

"Hmm…" Reluctantly, Caitlyn pulled herself to her feet and then waited for Sam before pulling her up stairs.

Mac then pulled herself off the couch and knelt on the floor in front of Brayden.

"Bray…Bray…time to wake up…"

"No mummy…sleep here!"

"Not tonight sweetie, come on." She lifted him into a sitting position and when he raised his arms to be carried she picked him up. "Did you want me to come back and give you a hand…"

"Umm…that would be good…thanks."

"Okay, give me five minutes."

Taking Brayden upstairs to his room, she carefully changed him into his pyjamas, before pulling the covers over him. "Night honey, sweet dreams." Leaving his night light on, she crept out of the room.

"Hey…" Bending down she placed a hand on Harm's shoulder. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her.

"Hmm…must have fallen asleep."

"Hmm…must have! Did you want me to take Charlie?"

"That'd be great." Harm ran his hand through his daughters' hair. "Charlie, it's time to wake up! Ma…Sarah is going to carry you upstairs."

Without opening her eyes Charlie raised her arms into the air, allowing Mac to step over Harm and lift her up. She then waited for Harm to stand with Jack in his arms, before leading him up the stairs to the guest room.

Laying Charlotte down on her bed she took a step back. "Thanks Mac!"

"Will you be right? I should go and tuck Sam in."

"Yeah…I'll be right…you go!"

"You sure?"

"Mac…I've done it alone for quite a while now..."

"I know you have…it's just…"

"I'll be okay, honestly."

"See you in the morning then…" Turning away, Mac quickly closed the door and headed for Samantha's room.

"Hey honey, what are you still doing up?" Entering the room she made her way to the bed where Sam was sitting up hugging a large white teddy bear.

"Waiting for you!"

"I'm sorry, I helped Harm carry Charlie up stairs. Now you, wiggle down and hop under the covers." Sam did as she was told but still stared, wide eyed, up at her mother.

"I like Harm!"

"You do?"

"Yep, I do…you like him too…don't you mummy?"

"Yeah…I do…now sleep."

"Night mummy!"

"Sweet dreams Sammy!" Kissing her youngest daughter on the cheek, she pulled the covers up to her chin and left the room. Her next stop was Caitlyn's room. Not surprised, she found her sitting up in bed reading a large novel. Stepping a little closer she realised it was one of the Harry Potter novels.

"Hey, how many times have you read that?"

"Umm…this is the fifth…I think!"

"And you haven't memorised it already?"

"Almost!"

"Come on, it's time for bed!"

"Just one more page."

"Hey…I know you, one more page turns into two, and then it's the rest of the chapter,"

"Please."

"No, sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"School's not a big day!"

"Caity?"

"Sorry! Do I really have to go to school I mean…can't we stay home?"

"Just until the end of the week…I've organised with your teachers for a bit of holiday…but you still have to do all your homework."

"I will…promise!"

"Now get some sleep!"

"Okay!" Putting the book aside, she squirmed down under the covers.

"Goodnight." Kissing Caitlyn's forehead she left and headed back down stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

10

Checking that all the doors were locked, Mac headed into the lounge room to pick the pillows up off the floor and return them to the couch, before reaching for the remote. Seeing that the news was on, she sat down with the intention of only staying for a few minutes.

About half-an-hour later, as Harm crept down stairs for a glass of water, he was surprised to hear the television. Entering the lounge room he found Mac, curled up in a corner of the couch.

"Hey! I thought you were going to bed?" Moving up behind her he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I was…I am…just watching the news."

"Mac, you're watching the shopping network."

"Hmm…"

"Hey, you okay?" He moved around the couch and sat down beside her.

"I think so!"

"You think so?"

"Hmm…I just feel…I don't know…"

"It's okay…you can talk to me…"

"It's not that I don't want to…I can't explain it…"

"You need to get some sleep Mac."

"Probably…"

"Definitely! How long has it been since you've slept?"

"On the couch…this…"

"Mac…that was for about two hours…I'm talking a good eight hours straight."

"I…can't remember."

"Come on…up stairs now." Reluctantly Mac let him lead her upstairs to her bedroom door.

"Sweet Dreams Mac!" He left her their and turned away…but her soft whisper stopped him.

"Harm…you will still be here in the morning won't you? I don't want to wake up and find out that I've been dreaming for the last week."

"Hey…" Returning to her side he put his hands on each of her shoulders. "I promise you this isn't a dream…come here!"

Harm held her for quite a while before reluctantly stepping back, "Now get some sleep…I'll look after the kids in the morning when they wake up."

"You're just as tired as I am…"

"Well, you can repay the favour tomorrow morning!" He grinned at her.

"I will…goodnight Harm!"

Stepping in to her bedroom, Mac stopped short when she saw the small bundle in her bed.

"Brayden?" She whispered, stepping closer. Carefully she pulled the blankets back to reveal his sleeping face. Seeing his tear stained cheeks immediately worried her. Quickly changing into her pyjamas she climbed in beside him and gathered him up in her arms.

Stirring he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Mummy?"

"It's alright sweetie go back to sleep! I'm here now!" He moved as close to her as he could, snuggling into her chest, before closing his eyes.

"Love you mummy."

"Love you too Bray"

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie?" She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled back to look at her.

"Do you love daddy?"

"Umm…I…well…"

"He hurt you didn't he?"

"He hurt all of us, Bray…not just me."

Brayden slowly nodded his head before looking back up at her. "Harm would never hurt you would he?"

"Harm would never hurt me…or you." Mac knew not to force the issue on him, he had to form his own opinion in his own time. "Come on sweetie let's get some sleep."

"Night, mummy."

Mac kissed the top of his head as he closed his eyes and relaxed in her arms. "Night, Bray!"

It was just after six am that Harm tapped lightly on the door to Mac's bedroom, before carefully opening it.

"Mac?"

"Hmm…Harm?"

"Mac…" he stepped further into the room, "…I can't seem to find Brayd…" It was then that he noticed the small bundle curled up beside her.

"Never mind. Sorry I woke you…go back to sleep."

"It's okay…" She stopped him, awkwardly pulling herself up to lean against the head board. "…are the others awake?"

"Jack's still sleeping…he had a pretty restless night. Charlie and Sam are in the lounge room watching cartoons and Caitlyn is in her room reading."

"Harry Potter?"

"I think so. Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah…coffee would be…"

"Coming right up." He disappeared out the door. Only to return five minutes later with two cups of steaming hot coffee.

"Coffee!" Passing her the cup he made himself comfortable on the end of the bed.

"Thankyou."

"Is he okay?"

"He's still confused…" Mac ran her free hand over her son's hair. "He needs his father, sometimes he doesn't understand why he can't see Mic. Other times it doesn't seem to worry him. I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"You are Mac. You made the right decision…your children may not realise it now but…don't question it."

"I hope you're right." Taking a sip of her coffee she looked over her son. "Because if I'm wrong…"

"Mac? Your kids…are great, they love you…if they don't second guess your decision neither should you." It was at that point that Brayden stirred beside her.

"Mummy?"

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning."

"Harm?"

"Hi buddy!"

"What are we doing today?" He pulled himself up and reached for the remote control to Mac's TV.

"Well, Sam and Charlie have to go to school…so we might just stay here..." She looked up to Harm "…but, we might go down to the park a bit later, how does that sound?"

"Sound's good to me." Harm smiled.

"Me too!" Brayden grinned.

"Alright then, sounds like we need to organise breakfast!"

"Pancakes?" Brayden turned back from the cartoons.

"Pancakes it is…" Standing up, Harm allowed Mac to pull the covers back, while Brayden turned the TV off and jumped up.

"Horsy ride?" He said jumping up and down in front of Harm.

"Oh I think we can do that, but we better go and check on Jack okay?"

"Okay!" Harm turned around and allowed Brayden to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Brayden, be gentle. I'll grab Caity and see you down stairs." She watched as they left the room, smiling at how comfortable Brayden was with Harm.

"Caity?" Mac tapped lightly on her eldest daughter's bedroom door.

"Come in!"

"We're having pancakes, did you want to join us down stairs?"

"I've only got…three pages to go…can I just finish this?"

"Didn't you have a few chapters left last night? How long have you been up?"

"Umm…not that long." Caitlyn grinned.

"Okay, come down when you're finished. But don't be too long."

"I won't!"

Entering the kitchen, she was surprised to find Harm and Brayden with all of the ingredients laid out in front of them. "What are you too up to?"

"We're making pancakes."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so you can sit down right there, put your feet up, and let the master chefs work!"

"Master chefs?"

"Yep." Brayden stood proud on a stool beside Harm.

"Okay…just, don't burn the kitchen down."

"Oh ye of little faith." Harm poured Mac another coffee and then set about preparing their breakfast.

Caityln joined them a short time later, taking the stool next to Mac. "Mmm, pancakes?" she said, eyeing the growing pile in the middle of the bench.

"You and Sam should probably eat! Sam, Charlie, breakfast!" Mac placed the tray in the middle of the table before collecting cutlery, plates and syrup and returning to the table. "Come on dig in, you two have to get ready for school." Without complaint Caitlyn and Sam sat down and ate the pancakes that Mac had served them. They were almost finished when Harm topped up the tray with the last of the pancakes and sat down himself.

"Good?"

"Great!"

"Harm can flip them!" Brayden exclaimed around a mouthful of his own pancakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

11

"Are you sure, you'll be right…I mean, I can take them with me if you want to get some sleep."

"Hey, Mac take the girls to school, we'll be fine. Harm indicated the three kids on the couch with him.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure, go!" With one last look, Mac headed out the door.

Settling back into the couch, with Jack on his lap, Brayden on one side of him and Charlie on the other, Harm tried to concentrate on the movie that they were watching. But as time went on he was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open let alone follow what was going on.

He was so zoned out that he didn't hear Mac arrive home, or remove a sleeping Jack from his lap. It wasn't until she came back from putting him to bed and placed a hand on his shoulder did he realise his son was gone.

"Hey, Jack is asleep in Brayden's room; Charlie is watching TV; go to bed, get some sleep. I look after the kids until you wake up."

"I'm okay, I came here to see you, I can't go to bed."

"Harm, I'm not going anywhere, and hopefully, neither are you, go to bed." All he could do was smile as she took his hand and helped him to his feet before leading him upstairs to the bedroom door. "GO!" She gave him a gentle nudge to push him side. Before heading back downstairs. Really she didn't know what to do with herself. Rarely if ever was she home at this time on a weekday. She didn't have to make beds or tidy rooms as Caitlyn and Sam always did that of a morning, the dishes were done. Smiling she took the seat Harm had vacated on the couch.

"Hi mummy."

"Brayden, what are we watching?" She knew full well that they were watching 'Madagascar', but she also knew that as it was one of his favourites Brayden had been practising really hard to pronounce it properly.

"Ma-da-gas-car!" He grinned up at her.

"Well done!" Brayden repositioned himself, turning around to lay his head on her arm, wrapping his small hands around hers. Charlie, on her other side, was trying so hard to keep her eyes open. "It's okay if you want to sleep honey, I'm sure Brayden won't mind letting you watch the movie again."

"Really?"

"Really, isn't that right Brayden? You'll let Charlie watch it again."

"Yep, I'll even let you watch it twice, three times even, as long as I can watch too?" He looked to Mac for an answer.

"I think that will be alright." When she looked back at Charlie a few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

As the movie rolled to a close, Mac stood and bent over Charlie. Running her hand over the small girl's hair, she spoke. "Charlie, I'm going to carry you up stairs to Sam's room okay?"

"Hmm..." the girl mumbled nodding her assent.

"Okay, come here." Mac lifted her up. "Back in a minute Bray."

"Can I watch another?"

"Sure, wait for me and I'll make us something to eat."

"Yummy!"

Laying Charlotte down Mac pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She was almost to the door when the young girls voice made her pause. "Sarah?" Mac returned the side of the bed.

"I'll be just down stairs okay, and your dad is just over the hall asleep."

"Can you plait my hair later? Daddy can do it but not as good as grandma or Aunty Harriet."

"I'd love to." Mac readjusted the blankets and waited for Charlie to close her eyes before leaving the room to check on Jack. Finding him still fast asleep, she headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

With a small tray of snacks healthy enough that Harm would be impressed and two chocolate milk shakes, she rejoined Jack on the couch.

About an hour later Mac headed back upstairs to check on the kids. Charlie was still fast asleep, but before she had even opened the door to Brayden's room, she knew that Jack was awake, as she could here him crying.

"Jack, what's wrong sweetie?" she was in the room and kneeling beside the bed in an instant.

"Where am I? Where's daddy?"

"It's okay, it's me Sarah. You're in Brayden's room and daddy is asleep, did you want to see?" When he nodded she slowly pulled the blankets back that were covering him. He raised his arms to her and she complied by picking him up. "We have to be quiet though, he's very tired." Taking him across the hall, she carefully opened the door and stepped inside, Harm was deep in sleep and snoring softly. "Do you want to come down stairs and watch a movie with Brayden and I?" Mac whispered wiping the tears from his cheeks with her thumb.

"Yes please." Wrapping his arms around her neck tighter, he hugged her tightly as they headed down stairs.

"Brayden, Jack's going to join us!" Putting him down on one end of the couch, Mac sat down in the middle.

"Jack! We're watching Tigger!" Brayden exclaimed as Jack just grinned, curling up beside Mac.

Charlie joined them about half-an-hour later, climbing on to the couch beside her brother.

"Hey sweetie! Did you sleep well!" She nodded eagerly.

"Is daddy still sleeping?"

"He is!"

With lunch almost cleared Mac heard the delighted squeals of Jack and Charlie, announcing Harm's presence in the lounge room.

"Good afternoon!" Mac smiled as she heard him enter the kitchen behind her.

"Hmm…how long was I asleep?"

"About five hours, Jack and Charlie both slept for about three hours."

"Good, good." Harm replied scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Hungry?"

"Little!"

"Sandwich?"

"Sound's good." Mac went to the fridge and began to pull out a number of items, placing them on the counter in front of Harm. She then proceeded to make two sandwiches for him, it wasn't until she was almost finished that he realised what she had done.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have made it myself."

"Eat!" She replied, pushing the plate towards him. "Coffee?" He didn't reply but she moved to the jug and turned it on anyway. When she placed a steaming cup in front of him a few minutes later, he looked up and smiled.

"You know, I'd forgotten what jet lag feels like."

"How long has it been since you last did this."

"Ahh…I took Julia to Rome for our honeymoon. Although I must say I don't remember feeling like this." Mac laughed.

"Feeling your age?"

"Hey!" He looked up at her with half a sandwich sticking out of his mouth. "I'm not that old."

"Guess not!"

"When do Sam and Caitlyn get out of school?"

"About half-an-hour, they're getting a lift with the kids from around the corner, so they should be home in an hour." Any reply was interrupted by Brayden and Jack who came running into the room.

"Mummy…can we go to the footy on Saturday? Please?"

"You want to see a football game."

"Yeah, Jack hasn't been before, have you Harm?"

"Can't say I have…no."

"Please can we go mummy it will be lots of fun."

"I think that will be alright, if it's okay with Harm?"

"Sounds good, though you may have to explain the rules for me."

"That can be arranged."

"Yay!" Brayden and Jack left the room cheering to tell Charlie.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, I mean Australian Rules Football is no baseball game."

"I realise that. I wanted the kids to have some fun while they're here, they might be a bit young to really appreciate it, but…"

"Well I got the kids out of school next week so we can go for a drive. All you have to do is tell me what you want to see."

"You don't make it easy do you?"

"Think about it." They headed back into the lounge room where Jack and Brayden were on the floor in the middle of a pile of lego's. Charlie was curled up in an arm chair with feigned disinterest. Sitting down on the couch Mac commandeered the remote and changed the channel. Harm however sat down on the floor in front of her.

"So what are we making today."

"A car." Jack held up what he had made.

"Charlie?" Looking up at Mac she smiled slightly. "Did you want to do some colouring?"

"Yes please."

"Well if you look in the big blue box over there..." Jumping off the couch Charlie followed Mac finger to a toy box in the corner of the room.

"This one?"

"Yep, open it up." Following her instructions, Charlie opened the box and looked back. "Do you see a red bucket?"

Reaching in, Charlie pulled out the said red bucket. "There should also be some colouring books if you want to pick one. A couple of minutes later Charlie climbed up onto the couch beside Mac pulling the bucket of pencils and colouring book with her.

She was grinning madly as she opened the book and settled back to choose a page.

It was about forty-five minutes later when Caitlyn and Sam were just coming through the door that the phone rang.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

12

"Hello?"

("Sarah? Is everything okay, I rang your office, Angela said you were taking a couple of weeks off.")

"Everything is fine Mic." Harm's head shot around to face her.

("Are the kids there?")

"Where else would they be?"

("Could I talk to one of them?") It was obvious to Harm that Mac had been unable to talk civilly to her ex-husband in a long time.

"How about your son, considering the way you treated him the last time you talked, you've got a lot of apologising to do."

("Yes I was a little busy, he called at a really bad time.")

"He's your son Mic…" Trying to cool her anger, she put her hand over the receiver. "Brayden, your daddy want's to talk to you." Brayden looked up from his place on the floor.

"What about?"

"I'm not sure, come on, come up here."

"Okay!" Reluctantly he stood and made his way through the lego's and climbed onto the couch beside her. Taking the phone he settled in at her side.

"Daddy?"

("Hi Brayden. How are you?")

"Good."

("And what have you been up to today?")

"Umm…watching movies and playing with my lego's."

"Has mummy been playing with you?"

"No…I'm playing with Jack."

("Is Jack a friend from kindy?")

"No."

("A neighbour then?")

"No, he's staying with us."

("Really?")

"Yep, and his sister Charlie and his daddy."

("His daddy?")

"Harm!" Harm looked at Mac who was smiling.

"Wait for it!" She whispered.

"He want's to talk to you mummy!" Brayden waited for her to take the phone before jumping off the couch and returning to Jack on the floor.

"Mic?"

("Harm? Harm is there?")

"Yes he is, do you have a problem with that?"

("When did he arrive?")

"Yesterday."

("I didn't think you were in contact with him anymore.")

"You tried to make sure of that didn't you!" Unable to curb her anger any longer Mac stood and headed into the kitchen. Harm turned to Caitlyn who was watching her mother closely.

"I'll go." He whispered to her as he stood.

"I'll watch them." She replied pointing to the younger children surrounding her.

Entering the kitchen, Harm found Mac sitting at the bench trying not to yell into the phone.

"Don't you dare Mic, you have no control over my life anymore. Harm and his children will be staying here for as long as they wish."…"You want them to go to Sydney? For what reason?"…"That has been your wish Mic, you know if you wanted to see them at anytime I wouldn't have stopped you."…"I'll ask them, they're old enough to decide for themselves now."…"I'm not going to force them."…"Alright…I'll get her for you." Standing Mac went to the door. "Caity?"

"Mum?" Mac just held the phone out to her daughter. Looking back at the others she reluctantly took the phone and moved into the kitchen.

"Hi dad."

("Caity, how are you?")

"It's Caitlyn dad, and I'm fine."

("But your mother just…")

"It's Caitlyn."

("How would you like to come up to Sydney this weekend, with Brayden and Sam.")

"This weekend? I, umm…" She looked up at her mother, "I…"

("Ask your brother and sister…we'll have some fun, we can go to Luna Park…")

"I'll ask." Covering the phone with one hand she turned and called them. "Sam, Brayden…could you come here for a minute." A couple of seconds later they were standing in front of her. "Dad wants us to go to Sydney for the weekend."

"But we're going to the footy on Saturday." Brayden looked up to his mother.

"Are you going?" Sam looked up at her big sister.

"I have to play soccer on Sunday."

"Then I'm not going either." Caitlyn took her hand away from the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Dad, I don't think we can come, sorry."

("Why not?")

"Because we're busy." Harm wasn't at all surprised that Caitlyn held the same hostility to her father that her mother did. "We're going to the footy on Saturday and I have to play soccer on Sunday."

("It's just one weekend, you can miss one game can't you and the football will be there next week.")

"I can't miss the game dad, we need to win. Maybe we can visit you another day."

("Caitlyn, I'm your father, and if I want you to come you'll come.")

"No we won't dad."

("Don't you dare to talk back to me.")

"What are you going to do? I'm not afraid of you anymore." Mac, who had been watching her closely, reached for the phone.

"Mic?"

("Sarah, I want you to put them on the plane on Friday afternoon.")

"Mic I will not force them to go. You asked, they said no. That's the end of it."

("It's not the end, you cannot keep me from my children. Everything was fine before Harm showed up.")

"This has nothing to do with Harm."

("It has everything to do with him. He is the reason we moved to Australia. I didn't want him anywhere near you or my family, and now…")

"Mic…I'm not going to listen to this anymore, if you want to talk about this like adults call me back…otherwise…don't bother." She put down the phone and looked up at her children. "I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault mum." Caitlyn stood and walked around the table, before wrapping her arms around Mac's neck.

Mac hugged her tightly.

"Why don't you take everyone outside?"

"Okay." Caitlyn ushered the four children outside leaving Harm and Mac sitting across the table from one another.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"You okay?"

"He just…aghhh…how can he think he still has control over me…of the children." When her head fell into her hands, Harm stood and walked around the table.

"Hey!" Reaching for her hands he waited for her to stand before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and drawing her into his chest. Mac's hands snaked around his waist, meeting in the middle of his back, hugging him tightly she lay her head on his chest.

"He can't control you Mac, and he can't control them…if they don't want to go…you can't make them…and neither can he."

"I know." Releasing his hold on her he stepped back and waited for her to look up. Finding her smiling he pulled her back against his chest.

"So I guess you better tell me a bit about Australian Football."

"Oh I think Brayden is the best person for that, he knows more that I ever will."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so don't make your questions too specific…you may be there for awhile."

"Thanks for the warning!"

"Come on, let's go outside." Harm kept one arm around her shoulders, as he led her outside.

"Harm, come play!" Caitlyn and Brayden were kicking a football back and forth, while Sam, Charlie and Jack were taking turns on the small set of swings and the slide that sat to one side of the yard.

"Okay." Harm said indecisively as the ball was kicked towards him.

As Caitlyn followed Mac to a bench near the slide, Harm awkwardly kicked the ball back.

"Mum…we don't have to go, do we?" Caitlyn whispered.

"I'd never make you go if you don't want to."

"I'd rather stay here with you." Mac reached for her daughter and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too mum." She turned in her mothers arms to watch Harm and her brother. "Did dad really stop you from getting Harm's letters?" At her mother's inquisitive look, Caitlyn added, "I was listening again!"

"Caitlyn, I don't want you to think that you have to hate him, he's your father. I won't love you any less if you want to see him."

"Do you hate him?"

"I don't think hate is the right word Caity."

"But you don't love him anymore?"

"No, I haven't loved him for a long time."

"Mummy, come watch!" Sam's cry came from across the yard. Leaving Caitlyn, Mac wandered over to Sam. A short time later Harm joined Caitlyn on the bench.

Seeing that she was deep in thought, Harm silently watched his children.

"Harm…can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Um…do you think its wrong for me to hate dad?"

"I think you're old enough to decide how you feel, but he is and will always be your father, and he loves you."

"You don't know that."

"You're his daughter Caitlyn, that's how I know."

"If you love somebody you shouldn't hurt them."

"No, you shouldn't."

"Mum doesn't know, but he hurt all of us; Sam and Brayden too."

"He did?"

"The night that mum had to go to hospital, Brayden was in her room, dad drag him out, he was crying…screaming. Brayden hasn't said much, but he said that he couldn't breathe and he had a big bruise, here." She held a hand over her chest. "I had to dress him everyday while mum was in hospital, he wouldn't let anyone else do it, he hurt a lot."

"And Sam?"

"When she was four, she broke her arm. Dad told mum that she'd fallen off the swing, but…"

"Migod." Harm whispered shaking his head.

"Don't tell mummy!" It was Brayden that crawled up on to the bench beside him.

"You don't want her to know?" The little boy shook his head. "Why not?"

"She'd get mad at me."

"No she wouldn't she loves you."

"She wouldn't?"

"No. But if you don't want me to tell her, I won't." Brayden looked up at Caitlyn.

"It will just upset her; I don't like it when she cries. And she's been so happy since you got here. Do you think we should tell her?"

"Honestly, I think it would be better if you told her. Your mum loves you more than anything in the world; she would never want anything bad to happen to any of you. I know that she will be very upset but she might get more upset if she knows that you didn't tell her. But I'll tell you what, if you want me to be there when you do tell her, I can do that."

"I'm really glad you came Harm, I can tell that mum really missed you."

"I really missed her too."

"What are you three up too?" Mac approached the bench.

"Just talking." Caitlyn smiled, standing up and reaching for Brayden's hand. She then led him over to the other children.

"Okay, what did I miss?" She asked sitting down beside Harm.

"Not much."

"Harm?"

"We were just talking."

"About me?"

"You may have been mentioned."

"Mic?"

"I think I've convinced them to talk about it with you so they'll come to you when they're ready."

"Harm, what's going on?"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything. And I don't think its my place." Mac looked from him to her children and back before suddenly standing up.

"I better start dinner!"

"I'll give you a hand." Harm also went to stand up.

"No…thanks but I'll be okay." As she walked away he slowly sat back down. Looking up he found Caitlyn watching the door where her mother had just disappeared. She then stood and made her way over to Harm.

"I'm sorry I made her mad at you." Sitting down she turned to him.

"No she's not mad at me sweetie."

"Is she mad at me?"

"No…she just confused…a bit upset maybe."

"She knows that we're hiding something doesn't she."

"I think she does." They sat in silence for several minutes before Caitlyn spoke again.

"Can you watch them for me…I'm gonna go and…" Slowly she stood, but before she left she turned back to him. "Thankyou!"


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

13

Mac was quiet all through dinner and as she washed the dishes with Sam she hardly said a word. It was only after all the kids were in bed and they were sitting on the couch with cups of coffee that she seemed to relax.

"You okay?" He whispered after a short time.

"No!'

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"No, you were right, Caitlyn had to. I would never have wanted you to break her confidence."

"They're all so much stronger than I thought. I can't believe he did that to them. They never said anything, and they kept going back."

"I think they were scared."

"Of course they were scared, their father was hurting them."

"No...they were scared for you…that if you knew…they thought they were protecting you."

"It's not their job to protect me Harm, I was supposed to be protecting them. And I failed…I should have got them out as soon as it started…why didn't I get them out as soon as it started."

"This isn't your fault Mac."

"I wish I could believe you." Her anger slowly dissipated and gave way to sorrow. I thought I was protecting them…" Harm wrapped his arms around her shoulders as her tears began to fall.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Harm." She was shaking her head against his collar.

"He's never going to hurt you or your children again, I promise you that."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I haven't yet." With his hands on her shoulders he pulled her back to face him. "I promise he will never hurt you again."

"You can't…"

"I can because as long as he is in your life I'm not going anywhere."

"Well you're going to be here for a while. He's their father he's always going to be in our lives."

"Mac, you may not be able to admit it, but you're scared and your children are scared. Michael Brumby is dangerous. I want to protect you and I hope you'll allow me to do that."

"Harm I…you've got your own family to look after and your children's grandparents, you can't take them away from them."

"They know we're here, and they know why."

"But Harm…"

"Mac it sounds like you're trying to be rid of me."

"No, I'd never. I'd like nothing more than for you to stay. But...we've all been through so much…I can't let you or your children deal with my problem."

"This isn't your problem, it's his."

"Harm…"

"Mac…I'm…we're…not going anywhere so you're just going to have to accept the fact that we're staying right here." Mac only smiled, before dropping her head back to his chest.

"Thankyou!" She whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Thankyou for being here."

"I only wish that I'd found out early, I would have dropped everything for you, I want you to know that."

"I think I already do." Mac couldn't stop the tears from falling to her cheeks, and she made no effort to wipe them away, allowing them to slowly soak in to Harm's t-shirt. Harm only held her tighter, leaning back into the couch and taking her with him.

"Can I get you anything?" Harm whispered when her tears had subsided.

"No…"

"More coffee?" She shook her head.

"Blanket?"

"No…I'm okay, Harm, unless you're uncomfortable…I can move."

"Umm…just a minute…" Harm pulled away from her. Turning around he grabbed a cushion and placed it up against the arm of the chair, before sliding back to lean against it. He then held his hand out to her. Smiling she turned and moved between his legs and the back of the couch. Laying her head down on his chest, she stretched her legs out down the couch. "Comfortable?"

"Hmm…you?" Harm reached over her shoulders and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, covering them both.

"Now I am." He wrapped his arms around her again, and held her firmly against his chest.

"Movie?"

"Why not?" Harm found the remote on the table and switched the TV on, before passing Mac the remote. She quickly settled on a station before relaxing back against his chest.

Caitlyn found them in the same position over three hours later, both fast asleep. Finding another blanket she carefully pulled it over both of them. She was being as quiet as possible, but when she reached for the remote and turned off the TV, her mother stirred.

"Hmm…"

"It's okay mum…go back to sleep."

"Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, can I get you anything?"

"No…I should get up."

"Why?"

"Harm has got to be uncomfortable."

"He doesn't look uncomfortable, he's smiling."

"Is he?" Mac couldn't rise to look herself, as Harm still held her firmly.

"He is, stay…go back to sleep."

"Thanks sweet heart." Mac reached out and squeezed her daughters hand before settling back against Harm's chest. "Night mum."

"Goodnight."

Friday evening

MacKenzie Residence

Melbourne, Australia

They were just sitting down to dinner, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Sam jumped up from the table and had the phone in her hand, before Mac could even stand. "Hi daddy!"

("Hi pumpkin, are you ready to have some fun this weekend?")

"Yep, we're going to the footy and then next week…we're going on a holiday."

("Sammy can you put your mummy on please.")

"Okay bye daddy! Mummy, daddy's on the phone." Sam yelled re-entering the dining room, holding the phone out to Mac, who slowly stood.

"Thankyou sweetie, sit down and eat your dinner." Taking a deep breath, she raised the phone to her ear and left the room. "Hello Mic."

("What the hell is going on Sarah? They should be on their way here. We agreed.")

"We agreed to nothing. I said I would ask them. I asked and they decided that they would rather stay here. I am not going to force our children to get onto a plane."

"(They're my children, I haven't seen them in months, you can't keep them from me.")

"I have no intention of keeping them from you."

("Well that's what you're doing. If you're not going to send them to me I'll be there first thing in the morning.") Hearing the dial tone on the other end of the line, Mac slowly lowered the phone and placed it back in the cradle.

"Everything okay?" Harm took a seat beside her.

"He'll be here in the morning. I can't force them to spend time with him, but I'm thinking that maybe…it would be better if they spent the weekend with him. Then he'd go back to Sydney and…we'd be okay."

"Do you really think that's all it will take?"

"No."

"It'll be okay." Mac slowly nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thankyou for being here, he won't try anything while you're here."

"I won't let it happen." It was several minutes before Mac spoke.

"I should go and tell the kids." She pulled away from him and stood.

"Caitlyn put your dinner in the oven." He stood and placed his arm around her shoulders to lead her back into the kitchen. As soon as she saw them, Caitlyn jumped up to retrieve Mac's dinner.

"Thankyou Caity." When they were all sitting down again, Mac addressed her children. "You're dad will be here in the morning, he wants to spend some time with all of you."

"But…we're going to the footy!" Brayden's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Maybe…he'll come with us." Caitlyn interjected looking between Brayden and her mother.

"But…he…he doesn't like footy."

"Hey, come here sweetie." Mac pushed her chair back and beckoned to her son, who immediately climbed down from his chair and went to her. She lifted him up and onto her lap. "I won't let him stop us from going okay, I promise."

"Really?" Brayden slowly looked up at her.

"Really!" This brought a smile to his lips. He stayed on her lap while Mac finished her dinner.

Later, with the dishes cleared away, Mac picked up two cups of coffee and headed into the lounge room. Brayden quickly made room between himself and Harm, allowing her to sit down.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks." Harm took the mug in one hand and stretched the other across her shoulders. Mac tucked her feet up under herself and leaned into his chest before reaching her hand back to Brayden. Her son laid his head on her knees.

The minutes ticked over into hours, so by the time their second movie was winding to a close; Caitlyn, Harm and Mac were the only ones still awake.

"Mum?"

"Hmm…?"

"Dad cant' take us away from you…can he?"

"Caity…"

"He doesn't like Harm does he…and he doesn't want us to know him?"

"Caitlyn…" It was Harm that interrupted. "Your dad and I met a very long time ago, we worked together in Washington. We didn't get along very well because…we both thought we knew what was best for your mum. But it drove a wedge between her and me, so I backed off. I didn't want to lose her as a friend. Your dad didn't like us being friends and I guess he still doesn't."

"You won't leave will you?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Good, because I kinda like having you here and…I think mum does to."

"Well I…kinda like being here."

"I like the sound of that." Mac whispered when Harm tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"We really should get this lot to bed."

"Hmm…good thing is, the game isn't till 3, so we'll leave about 12…"

"That early?"

"We take public transport into the city and have lunch, and then the kids always like to find the best seats so they don't mind getting to the ground early."

"Alright well you're the boss."

"That's right I am."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

14

By seven am the house was full of life. Brayden and Charlotte were playing tag on the first floor with Jack following them from room to room. Sam and Caitlyn were engaged in a game of snap on the coffee table in the lounge room. While Harm and Mac were preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Here they come again!" Mac nodded at the door. Two seconds later Brayden raced through the room with Charlie hot on his heels. Jack was further behind them than he had been the last time they had passed the kitchen, but instead of continuing on he collapsed at Mac's feet.

"Are you okay sweet heart?"

"They to fast for me." He was breathing hard.

"Come here." She lifted him up and onto the bench before pouring him a small cup of the freshly squeezed orange juice that they had been making.

"Thankyou." He smiled up at her after taking a large mouthful.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

"What are we having?"

"Well we have fruit and porridge."

"Yummy." Mac lifted him down before pulling out enough cups, plates and spoons for everyone.

"Harm could you…"

"Sure." He disappeared into the lounge room, where she could faintly hear him talking to Sam and Caitlyn. She spent the time setting the table and dishing out the food.

"When's he getting here?" Mac hadn't noticed that Caitlyn had entered the room.

"I'm not sure sweetie, soon I guess." Silently Caitlyn crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Hey?"

"Don't let him hurt you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Never again Caitlyn." Caitlyn slowly shook her head. "Look at me." Mac lifted her daughters chin. "Never again!" This time Mac's voice was more forceful and immediately Caitlyn's eyes cleared. Mac held her tight until Harm returned with the children. Caitlyn sat down as Mac returned to the kitchen, closely followed by Harm.

"Everything okay?" He whispered reaching across her for the jug of water.

"I hope so." Before turning back to the table, Harm reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She rewarded him with a smile, before following him back to the table where she took the spare chair between Charlie and Brayden. Harm sat opposite her between Sam and Jack.

Harm spent the next half hour asking detailed questions about Australian Rules Football, all of which were dutifully answered by her children. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that he looked up and realised how long they had been talking. He locked eyes with Mac who nodded and gave him a small smile. Looking around he realised none of the children had moved either. Their heads shot up when they heard the front door open.

"Hello, you just going to leave me standing out there?" That familiar voice made the hairs on the back of Harms neck stand on end. "Where are my children?" His voice wasn't demanding, but jovial as he entered the kitchen and opened his arms wide. "Come and give your daddy a hug."

Sam and Brayden hesitated before slowly standing to approach their father. He held them tightly, releasing them he looked up to Caitlyn.

"Caity, aren't you going to give your old dad a hug." From the end of the table Caitlyn looked to her mother who now had Brayden in her lap. The looked that passed between them made Harm smile. Caitlyn didn't stand but only looked back at her father.

"Hi dad." Harm could tell that Mic wanted to say something else but instead he turned to Jack.

"And who might you be young man?"

"Jack Rabb!" He said standing up on his chair.

"Of course you are. And you young lady?" He completely ignored Harm and Mac.

"Charlotte!"

"Charlie, that's a nice name."

"Charlotte."

"Oh but you look much more like a Charlie."

"She doesn't want you to call her that dad, its Charlotte."

He ignored his daughter and turned to Harm. "Rabb!"

"Brumby!"

"Alright kids, are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Caitlyn may have only been 9 but Harm could already hear the disdain in her voice.

"Go! I'm here to spend some time with you."

"Caitlyn!" Mac lifted Brayden from her lap and stood. "Could you take everyone outside to play for me, I'd like to talk to your father."

"Okay." The three adults watched as Brayden and Charlie took off towards the door, closely followed by Sam. Caitlyn reached for Jack's hand and led him out behind them.

"Mic, we talked about this." Mac swung around to face him. "We're going to see a football match in a couple of hours, I promised them, I'm not going to let them down. But you are…welcome to join us!" In her heart Mac hoped he'd turn her down, but in her head she knew that it may be the best thing. At least this way she would be able to keep an eye on him when ever he was near their children.

"If you're telling me that this is the only way I'll get to spend time with them. I suppose I haven't got a choice."

"Oh you have a choice."

"Now, Sarah we have company." Mac just rolled her eyes as she joined Harm in clearing plates from the table. "Right well, I'll just check in with the kids and then I'll go and check into my hotel. I'll be back."

"We're leaving at midday, don't be late."

"I'm never later, everyone else is always early."

"Don't be late, Mic or we'll leave you behind." Mic turned and followed the children's path outside.

Taking the plates from Mac's hands Harm placed them on the bench before turning back to her. "Come here!"

Smiling she stepped into his open arms and allowed him to envelop her into a firm hug. "I'll be right here when ever you need me."

"Right here?" she replied curling the hair on the back of his neck with her fingers.

"Right here! Always."

"Hey, umm…could you…keep an eye on him…I'm not too comfortable with him being…"

"No problem."

"Thanks!' Harm left her and headed outside, however he was met at the edge of the porch by Caitlyn and Sam, who was almost in tears.

"Hey, Caity what's going on? Where's Brayden?"

"Dad…he dragged him off the swing and…I couldn't stop him."

"It's alright where did they go?"

"Around the front."

"Okay, take everyone inside and get your mum."

Harm raced around the side of the house and through the gate. "Brumby what the hell do you think you're doing." Mic was almost to his car, when he stopped and swung around to face Harm.

"He's my son; we're going to spend some time together while I book into my hotel. This is nothing to do with you."

Harm looked to Brayden who was struggling vigorously in his father's arms.

"It doesn't look like he wants to go. You okay Brayden?"

"He's only a boy he doesn't know what he want's."

"I want to stay here?" Again Brayden struggled fiercely, forcing Mic to put him down, but he still held his arm firmly at the wrist.

"Let go…let go." When Mic tightened his hold on his son, Brayden's eyes filled with tears.

"You're hurting him Brumby, let him go now!"

"He's coming with me." Mic wrenched his sons arm again to try and get him in the car. By this time Brayden was screaming and Harm knew he had to act. Lunging forward he grabbed Mic's shoulder and swung him back around. Pushing Brayden to the ground in order to free his hand to take a swing at Harm, Harm beat him to it. Hitting him squarely on the nose, Mic hit the ground hard. Harm immediately went to Brayden and swept him off the ground and into his arms. He was still crying hysterically, but wrapped his arms tightly around Harm's neck.

"You're safe now, he can't hurt you." Harm turned around and started back to the house just as the door flew open and Mac ran out.

"What happened? Brayden? Is he okay?"

"He's okay." Brayden raised his chin and turned in Harm's arms, at the sound of his mother's voice.

"You'll pay for this Rabb." Mic was pulling himself to his feet when they turned around. "You'll here from my lawyer."

"Did he hurt you Bray?" When Mac placed her hand on his back, he raised his head from Harm's shoulder and looked at her again. With his bottom lip still quivering he held out his arm to her. A hand shaped bruise was rapidly forming around his wrist.

"Oh god." Mac swung around to face Mic, but Brayden's voice stopped her from proceeding further.

"Mummy? Can we go inside now?" Taking a deep breath Mac turned back around to face Harm and her son.

"Yeah, let's go inside, we've got a footy match to get ready for." This made her son smile. As she leaned into Harm's side and placed a hand on her son's back, Harm led them inside. Sam still had tears in her eyes, when they met her at the front door. Caitlyn was in the lounge room, sitting on the couch with Jack and Charlie.

"I'll get some ice for his arm." Harm nodded towards the couch where Sam had joined her sister. Mac too sat down and pulled Sam into her arms.

Returning a couple of minutes later with Brayden holding an ice pack around his wrist, he sat down beside them. With his head against Harm's chest, Brayden rested his feet on his sisters' knee. She was the first to notice the blood seeping through the knee of his pants.

"Brayden, you're bleeding!" Lifting Sam off her lap Mac turned to face her son so she could roll up his pant leg.

"Sam, could you get the first aid kit from the kitchen for me? And Caity can you get some warm water, so we can clean this up." Her daughter's both raced off into the kitchen. Sam was back first, just as Mac revealed the large graze.

"How did this happen, Bray?"

"I felled over." When Caitlyn returned, they cleaned him up and dressed the wound with a small bandage.

"There you go…all better." By this time, Brayden was smiling and he had relaxed considerably. Climbing off of Harm's lap he moved over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck. Mac held him firmly against her chest, until he relaxed and pulled back, looking up.

"Can we go to the footy now?"

"Yeah, I think we can do that. But first we've got to find you some clean pants."

"And my jumper?"

"Absolutely! We can leave a bit earlier, do a bit of sight seeing." She looked up at Harm.

"Sound's good to me."

"Alright, well there's a train in forty five minutes, so if we're walking out the door in about thirty we should make it."

Standing with Brayden still in her arms, she followed Sam, Caitlyn and Charlie upstairs, while Harm followed her.

"So what's the dress code for these games?"

"Well, the kids have their team jerseys, I'm sure I can find a couple for Jack and Charlie if they're interested."

"I'm sure they'd love it."

"Otherwise, just something comfortable, and I'll be taking a backpack so if you want to throw some coats in it…"

"Right, won't be long." He headed to the guest room, but stopped short at the door, when Mac spoke again.

"Harm, thankyou, I owe you." She said pulling Brayden closer.

"I'm only living up to my promise."

"Still, thankyou." Harm just nodded "I'll just get Brayden organised and I'll find those jumpers for you."

In the process of finding Brayden a clean set of clothes, she checked him over for any more injuries and tried to gauge, how much it had affected him. But all he could talk about was the football game they were about to see and how he wanted to teach Harm the rules. Surprisingly, besides the bruises and a few cuts and scratches on his knees, he was happy.

"Brayden? Come here sweetie." He'd been bouncing a football on the floor, but stopped and ran to her side. Lifting him up she stood him on the bed in front of her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop your daddy from hurting you."

"He didn't hurt me mummy, I'm tough."

"I know you are." Pulling him toward her she wrapped him in a tight hug and turned to sit down on the bed, with him in her lap. When he sat up and looked into her face she couldn't hide the tears from him.

"Don't cry mummy! Daddy can't hurt you anymore, Harm's here now." He wiped her cheeks with his hands. "Be happy mummy, please."

"I will be Bray, now let's go have some fun okay."

"Okay!"

"Can you take this into Harm for me, it's for Jack, I'll go and get one of Sam's old jumpers for Charlie." Grinning, he jumped off her lap, and taking the jumper and sweeping the football off the floor he was out the door before she could stand. Taking a moment to compose herself she headed into Sam's room, her daughters were no where to be seen so quickly locating the jumper she was looking for, Mac grabbed their coats and left the room.

She tapped twice on the guest room door before stepping into the room. She found Jack and Brayden on the bed wrestling over the football, Charlie was missing but it was highly likely she was down stairs with her own daughters.

"Hi mummy!"

"Hi Mac, thankyou for the jumper."

"It looks good, Jack. Are you ready?"

"Yep, daddy's in the shower."

"Okay, why don't you take this down to your sister?"

"She gets one too?"

"Absolutely." The boys ran from the room, leaving Mac alone. Sitting down on the bed, she busied herself packing the coats she was carrying into a backpack.

"Hey, sorry I didn't realise you were here." Harm left the bathroom, wearing only his pants, a wet towel over his shoulder.

"Oh, I just gave Jack and Brayden Charlie's jumper to take down stairs to her." She didn't look up but continued to move things around in the backpack.

"Mac?" Either Mac didn't here him, or her mind was elsewhere. "Mac?" Dropping the towel onto a chair near the door, Harm moved to stand in front of her. Kneeling, he lifted his hand to her chin. "Hey?" The tears on her cheeks contradicted the small smile on her lips.

"Sorry, I just…I don't know where we'd be if…you weren't here."

"Come here." Harm opened his arms to her; slowly she leaned into his bare chest, her forehead resting against the base of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

He wasn't sure how long he held her for, but when he pulled away, she'd stopped crying. "They'll be waiting for us, I just want to…" Standing Mac quickly wiped her cheeks with her fingers.

"Take your time, I'll keep everyone entertained." Smiling, Mac offered him her hand. Taking it, he stood.

"I suggest you put some clothes on first." Mac walked to the door, but turned back with her hand on the door knob. "Not that I'm complaining about your current attire." She looked him up and down before disappearing out the door.

It was several minutes, before Harm made his way down stairs where five children; squeezed onto the couch, were deeply entranced in an animated movie, that he recognised as Aladdin. Taking a seat in an arm chair he looked them over. Sam, Charlie, Brayden and Jack wore identical Blue and wiped striped jumpers. Caitlyn wore a Jacket in the same colours with a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Wears mum?" He looked up at Caitlyn, who was sitting closest to him.

"She's just getting ready…won't be long."

"Is she okay?" Her voice was so soft that he barely heard her.

"I think so." Harm also whispered, leaning toward her. "Is everybody ready?" Caitlyn turned and looked them over, before reaching for the remote to press stop.

"Brayden, are you going to wear your hat or your beanie?"

"I want to wear my beanie, but I don't know where it is."

"Can I wear your hat?" Sam turned to her brother.

"I don't know where that is either."

"I do…I'll get them." Sam jumped off the couch and headed into the kitchen. When she came back wearing the baseball cap, she pulled the woollen beanie onto her brother's head.

"Alright, inspection time, everybody up!" Charlie giggled and stood to attention in front of the couch, Jack followed also grinning. Seeing the game for what it was Brayden also stood, closely followed by Sam. Caitlyn stood last.

"Okay Jack, straighten that shirt." His son complied, pulling the bottom of his jumper down. "Brayden, I do believe your shoe lace is untied, front and centre." He looked from Charlie to his older sister, clearly worried. Realising his mistake, Harm quickly kneeled in front of him. "It's okay buddy. Do you want me to do it up for you?"

"I can do it." Sitting on the floor he slowly tied the laces together in a surprisingly neat bow and pulled it tight, he then held his foot out to Harm.

"Well done, alright stand up." Brayden jumped to his feet and into line again. He looked them all over again, walking from one end of the live to the other, turning around with his back to the stairs. "Inspection passed. Dismissed."

"What about you?" Unbeknown to Harm, Caitlyn was looking at her mother several feet behind her.

"Me?"

"I don't think you're ready, I think you're missing something."

"I am?" Looking himself up and down he raised his eyes to her again, puzzled.

"I think she's right, you are missing something." Harm swung around to face Mac, who was holding a scarf between her outstretched hands. Closing the distance between them, Mac raised the scarf. Ducking his head he allowed her to slip it over his head. With the pretence of straightening the scarf out, Mac's fingers looped around the scarf, brushing either side of his neck as her hands made their way down his chest. "Perfect." Harm only smiled. "Let's get out of here."

"Sound's good to me."

"Me too." Brayden ran up to his mother and jumped up into her waiting arms.

"So…are we ready to go?"

"We're ready." Caitlyn looked the other's over.

"I have Sam and Brayden's coats…you have yours on…"

"And Jack and Charlie's…" Harm picked two coats up from the back of the couch and handed them one at a time to Mac who systematically packed them into the bag.

"Alright…I think that's it…let's go." She held her hand out towards the door and waited for the children to lead. Caitlyn was first to the door, throwing it open she immediately froze.

"Mum…he's still here."

"What?" Mac quickly made her way to her daughter's side. Seeing Mic standing beside his car she audibly groaned.

"Did you want me to…" Harm stepped up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No…I should…I'll catch up." She replied nodding her head towards the foot path.

"Well you know where I am if you need me." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze before taking the backpack from her fingers.

Slowly Mac made her way down the front steps towards her ex-husband. However she was barely half-way there when a hand closed around her own. Looking down she found Caitlyn smiling up at her, returning the smile. Her eyes found Harm's about twenty metres away, with a small nod she continued on.

"Sarah…Caitlyn leaving so soon?"

"Mic, we're going to the football. You are going back to your hotel."

"Oh I don't think so…I'm here to spend time with my children, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Your son is afraid of you, you almost broke his wrist. You're not coming." She gave Caitlyn's hand a squeeze before continuing. "Caitlyn's playing soccer at Thomastown Recreational Reserve at 10.30 in the morning, come we'll go out for a picnic afterwards."

"Sarah?"

"Mic…go back to your hotel." With that Mac, put her arm around her daughter and led her towards the small group waiting for them. Harm was kneeling in front of Sam and Brayden who were both clearly upset.

"Everything okay?" Harm stood.  
"He's going to join us at the soccer tomorrow. And here?"

"We're just a little…concerned."

"Oh..." Pulling Caitlyn closer, she kissed her daughter's temple, before releasing her and turning to Sam and Brayden. Holding out her hands to them, they both stepped closer and into her embrace. "Let's get going, hey?"

When Charlie reached for Caitlyn's hand, Harm swept Jack off his feet and lifted him up over his head to sit on his shoulders.

Before he could lower his hands, there was a slight tug on the leg of his pants. Looking down he found Brayden holding his free hand up. Smiling, Harm took his hand as Caitlyn and Charlie led them down the footpath towards the train station.

They'd only walked about three blocks when Sam disengaged from her mother and caught up with her sister and Charlie. Seeing his sister leave, Brayden pulled his hands free from Harm and Mac's. But instead of running away to catch up with his sisters he took hold of the adults wrists as they walked and joined their hands together in front of him. When he was happy that they weren't going to let go, he quickly ducked under their hands and ran to catch up with the girls.

Smiling at her son's retreating form, she leaned in closer to Harm. "I think he likes you." Mac whispered reaching her free hand up to pat Jack's knee.

"I was worried there for a while."

"You had no reason to be, he's always been a good judge of character. I knew it wouldn't take long."

"You could have warned me."

"He had to learn to trust you, for that to happen you had to keep trying." Mac wrapped her free hand around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Well I'm glad you had faith in me."

"Well I trust you with _my_ life, there's no reason why I wouldn't trust you with my children too."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

15

As the train pulled into Flinders Street Station, Brayden and Sam were the first to jump to their feet. Caitlyn and Charlie were next leaving Jack to jump off his father's lap before he could stand. Turning back Harm offered Mac his hand. She didn't need him to pull her to her feet, but she took his offer anyway and held it between both of her own, as she followed him to the doors of the train where their children were waiting. When the doors opened Harm slipped one hand around her waist and reached to take Charlie's hand with the other. Caitlyn took Jack's hand and led him out first while Sam went next holding Brayden's hand. Mac had taught them well.

Caitlyn led them through the crowd on the platform, up the escalator and outside to the street opposite Federation Square.

"Welcome to Melbourne!" Mac whispered. "Alright lunch, Caitlyn over the bridge and too the right."

"Okay this way." Harm still held her tightly to his side as they followed.

"Daddy can I go with Caity?"

"Make sure you hold her hand okay."

"I will." Grinning, Charlie released Harm's hand and ran ahead. Catching up with Caitlyn she immediately took her hand before pointing out into the middle of the river. Mac and Harm watched as Caitlyn stopped and led them to the railing, pointing to something before leading them on.

"You're right about this city; I can see why you like it."

"I love it, the weather is unpredictable and sometimes there are so many people that you can't move but, it sought of reminds me of Washington, not like Sydney. There were times I couldn't stand it there."

"There was a reason for that."

"Guess so."

"Hey?" Harm reached over with his free hand and hooked his finger under her chin. When she looked up at him, her smile immediately returned. "Come on, where are you taking us for a lunch?"

"Not quite sure yet."

"Okay." Harm looked somewhat sceptical.

"It all depends on what you feel like. Seafood, Pasta, Chinese…it's all here."

"Recommendations?"

"Probably the seafood, it's pretty much all you can eat."

"Well…seafood it is then."

"Cate, Rex's!"

"Yay, prawns!" Brayden cheered as he came running back to Mac and Harm, launching himself into his mother's arms.

"Brayden's favourite."

"Let's get in there then." Harm grinned. "After you." Mac headed in first with Brayden, before Harm gathered Caitlyn, Sam, Charlie and Jack and followed. A few minutes later they were seated in a booth near the front of the restaurant.

"I see your eating habits haven't changed." Harm nudged Mac with her elbow. Mac turned to him with a hand full of tomato sauce covered chips, hovering at her lips.

"You thought they would have?"

"Not really." He replied grinning. As Mac put the chips in her mouth, Harm reached over and stole a couple from her plate.

"Hey, you've got your own." Mac smacked his fingers as she referred to the pile of chips on his own plate.

"Oh…but they taste so much better off your plate." Mac's attempt at glowering at him quickly softened into a smile when he took a few chips from his own plate and offered them to her.

"Thankyou." Looking up at their children they were surprised to see Caitlyn, Sam and Charlie watching them with great interest. Jack and Brayden were too interested in devouring the prawns piled on a plate in front of them. "Caitlyn, is everything okay?" Mac looked from her to Sam to Charlie and back.

"Perfect!" She replied grinning from ear to ear. The girls started giggling and whispering excitedly to each other.

"Sam? What's going on?"

"Nothing mummy." Sam replied, shaking her head.

"Charlie?" Harm asked his daughter. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No daddy."

"Charlie?" Charlie reached up to her mouth and imitated zipping it closed with her fingers.

Harm looked back at Mac who was shaking her head with a small smile on her face. "Alright, are we all just about finished, we might get some ice cream on the way to the ground." She turned to Harm, silently asking if that would be alright.

"Sounds good to me, but I don't know if Jack and Brayden need ice cream. They look pretty full to me."

"Hmm…you may be right." Mac grinned nodding her head. Jack and Brayden's heads both shot up.

"No ice cream?" Jack's face fell. Brayden looked just as crestfallen.

"Are you sure you're still hungry?"

"I am…I am." Brayden threw the chip he was holding back onto the plate in front of him.

"Me too."

"Okay then." Harm picked up the bill that had just been placed on the table beside him.

"I've got it." Mac whispered, leaning over his shoulder.

"It's okay. You're taking us to the football, the least I can do is pay for lunch. I don't mind."

"Only if you're sure?"

"Mac?" She only nodded as he stood. "I'll meet you outside?"

"Okay?"

Harm left to pay the check as Mac stood and waited for the children before following them to the door. Outside, Mac directed them to the edge of the river, where Sam, Brayden, Charlie and Jack leaned over the railing, pointing at the birds landing and taking off of the water. Mac approached Caitlyn and put her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Okay you, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Caitlyn?" Caitlyn looked up at her mother and smiled.

"You're happy, that's all."

"That's it?"

"You're smiling mum. Harm makes you happy. I miss your smile." Mac wrapped her arms around Caitlyn and hugged her tightly. Kissing her daughter on the top of the head, she looked up to see Harm approaching.

"Is that…is it okay with you?"

"Mum?" Mac looked up at Harm again and then back at her daughter.

"Oh that? You've never asked before…"

"Before?"

"When you've gone out on a date."

"This is different." She whispered as her eyes locked with Harm's when he looked up from his spot between Jack and Brayden.

"It's okay with me and Sam mum, we like Harm."

"And Brayden?" They both looked over to Brayden who was almost sitting on Harm's knee talking animatedly.

"I don't think he'd mind mum." Mac pulled her in against her chest again.

"Love you."

"Love you too!" Caitlyn pulled away from her and ran over to Sam and Charlie, just as Harm was pulling himself to his feet.

"We ready to go?"

"I think so, everything okay?" Harm replied approaching her so that only she heard his question.

"Never better. Shall we?" He studied her closely but seeing that her smile reached her eyes, it didn't take him long to realise she was telling the truth.

"Let's go."

"Alright, Caity lead the way."

"Cool." With the other children following her closely, Caitlyn turned them in the direction of the MCG. When Harm reached out to Mac to lead her behind them, she surprised him by taking his hand and reaching across her chest to wrap her other hand around his arm. They followed in silence for quite a while before Mac spoke.

"Harm?"

"Yeah?" He squeezed her hand.

"How long…how long are you here for?"

"Here…in Australia?" Mac nodded. "You tryin' to get rid of me already?" He joked.

"Of course not, the opposite actually." She ended in a whisper that was so quiet that he barely heard her.

"Mac? I really don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, but you know you just have to let us know when we've out stayed our welcome."

"That's just it Harm, since you came it's made me realise how much you meant to me, before I left D.C. and…how much you still mean to me. You've only been here a week but…I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to say goodbye when it comes time for you to leave." Harm let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her as close as he could to his side.

"I haven't done what I came here to do yet, so…we're not going anywhere."

"What is it…that you came here to do?"

"I came here to see you."

"Well…I'm right here."

"No…not the woman I remember."

"Harm, a lot has happened to me since then; I don't think I could ever be that person again."

"That's not what I meant. Before you married Brumby, you had…a fire…you could make a navy seal cower. Now…Mac I just want to see that part of you again." They looked up to see the MCG towering over them.

"I've changed, I've got a family now, I can't be that person anymore."

"You don't have to be that person Mac, you are that person." Mac wiggled her way out of his hold on her.

"Harm, I stopped being Mac, when I left D.C. I've been Sarah…for a long time."

"I'm sorry, I won't accept that."

"No I'm sorry, because I don't think you're ever going to get what you came here for." Mac walked away from him, but froze when she heard him speak again.

"I came here to find the woman I fell in love with on the day that I met her, I'm not ready to give up on that yet." Taking a deep breath, Mac continued on, speaking to Caitlyn on the way she took Sam's hand and made her way into the crowd.

Harm was still frozen to the same spot, not quite sure what had just happened. Holding Jack and Brayden's hands and following Charlie, Caitlyn approached Harm. "What did you say to mum?" When Harm didn't respond she tied again. "Harm?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you say to mum, she's upset." Harm's head shot up and looked around them.

"Where is she?"

"She took Sam, they went to get our tickets."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not sure."

"You don't know what you said?"

"I don't know what I said that would upset her."

"If you say you're sorry, she'll forgive you." Brayden tugged on the leg of his pants.

"I don't know if it's going to be that easy, Brayden."

"Why not?" Harm bent down and crouched in front of him.

"Don't worry about it…let's just have some fun okay. I'm the only one that can fix this. I have to." He whispered under his breath. "Hey, why don't you remind me what team we're going for?"

Twenty minutes later they were following Brayden and Sam, down towards the fence in the middle of the field. Jack and Charlie were looking around in awe; Harm was concentrating more on Mac, who hadn't spoken to him since she had returned with their tickets.

When they had found a group of seats together; Caitlyn, Sam and Charlie, chose the front row leaving Jack, Brayden, Harm and Mac for the second row. Harm was last to sit down, slowly lowering himself into the seat beside Mac.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Leaning forward he pretended to adjust his shoe. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." Mac turned to him then and shook her head.

"You've got nothing to apologise for. You were right, I have changed. But no matter how much I want to be that woman again…I don't think I can be."

"If it's what you want…"

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

"If you really want it Mac, you'll find a way."

"If it means that you'll love me again, it's what I want."

"I never stopped loving you Mac, but it's because I love you that I want you to remember who you were."

"Thankyou…for not changing." Mac leaned into his shoulder, he responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in closer to his chest. It was Brayden who spoke next.

"See I told ya didn't I?" He had turned around to face them.

"Told him what?"

"Nothing!" Brayden was grinning as Mac looked from her son back to Harm.

"Just a little advice, that's all."

"Good advice?" Mac turned in his arms so that her back was against his chest.

"The best!" He replied


	16. Chapter 16

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

16

It was close to 11pm when Caitlyn unlocked the door and led her sister and Charlie inside before Mac and Harm followed carrying the sleeping forms of Brayden and Jack.

"Everybody upstairs." Mac waited for the girls to drag their feet up the staircase before following. She led Harm into Brayden's bedroom where Jack had also been sleeping for the last couple of days. They quickly and quietly changed their sleeping boys into their pyjamas before creeping from the room.

"I'll meet you downstairs. Coffee?" Harm whispered as they approached Sam and Charlie's door.

"Thanks, five minutes?"

She found him stretched out on the couch, flicking through stations on the TV just less than ten minutes later.

"Comfortable?"

"Oh hey, just keeping it warm for you!" He grinned sitting up.

"Well it's my turn to keep it warm for you; Charlie wants you to tuck her in."

"Oh right. I'll be back." He just about sprang off the couch and was up the stairs before she could sit down. He was back less than two minutes later.

"She was asleep." He collapsed onto the couch beside her and reached for his coffee.

"It's been a long day."

"Hmm…that it has." He stretched an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back against his chest. Mac lifted her feet off the ground and tucked them underneath herself, so that she was able to rest her head against his chest. "Are you tired?"

"A little. You?"

"I'm good, but if you want to go to bed. I might watch TV for a bit."

"No…I'd rather stay here." Mac reached for his free hand and pulled it in against her chest.

Harm only smiled as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them both, which only made Mac grip him tighter.

"Do you remember the day I left?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"You told me that you'd always be there if I needed you. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Hey…no need to…"

"I was…ashamed…you tried to tell me about Mic, you never trusted him…I just thought you were jealous…why I didn't…"

"Mac…don't…you can't blame yourself for this…you could never have known how things could have turned out."

"No…but I wish I had have listened to you."

"You can't change the past Mac…sometimes I wish you could. There are so many things I would have done differently, but I've learned that you can't think like that. You have to look to the future."

"I don't think I can do that either."

"Why not?" Harm sat her up and made her look up at him with a finger under her chin.

"Because the future that I'm after…"

"Mac?"

"Now that…you're back in my life, the only future that I see is one with you in it, but…"

"Why does there have to be a _but_?"

"You've got a life in America, a family. I have a life here."

"I let you go ten years ago, and I've been kicking myself ever since. I won't let you go again, and if that means staying here…I'm not going to think twice."

"Harm…"

"I still love you, that hasn't changed." Mac tried to search his eyes for any hint of deceit.

"You do realise what you're getting yourself in to. You don't just get me anymore…I come with whole lot of baggage."

"Three beautiful children and a colourful past…I'm not exactly trouble free either."

"I know…but…I just want you to know that it won't be easy."

"I'm willing to risk it." Leaning in Harm kissed her softly.

"Are you sure?" Mac whispered against his lips.

"I'm sure." Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her again, this time when their lips parted Mac rested her forehead against his chin.

"I love you too." To hide the tears in her eyes, Mac wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

He held her for a long time before breaking the comfortable silence. "What time is Caitlyn's soccer game?"

"Umm…ten thirty. I guess it is getting late." Pulling herself up, she stood and reached for his hand. Harm reached for the empty coffee cups and headed to the kitchen, Mac went the other way. "I'll just check the doors."

He met her at the bottom of the stairs less than two minutes later, and took the hand that she offered him, allowing her to lead him up the stairs. When they got to her bedroom door he stopped, which made her turn.

"Stay here tonight?" She slowly looked up at him, trying not to look to desperate. "I just want you to hold me…that's all." Harm reached a hand up to her cheek, before leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I'll be back in a minute." He whispered against her lips. He disappeared into the guest room as Mac busied herself getting ready for bed. When he returned several minutes later she was just pulling back the bed covers.

"Harm, it's okay…if this makes you too uncomfortable…"

"It's not that I just…what if Sam or Brayden come in here." Mac climbed in under the covers.

"Then I'll talk to them. They like you…it'll be okay." Nodding his head and smiling Harm slid into the bed beside her and opened his arms.

"Thankyou." Mac whispered sliding into his arms.

"Thankyou?"

"For being here." Turning in his arms, Mac pressed her back against his chest and, reaching for his hands, pulled his arms tightly around her.

"Night Sarah."

"Goodnight." Harm kissed her hair before closing his eyes, with her firmly wrapped up in his arms.

It wasn't long past six am, when Mac stirred. It only took her a few seconds to remember whose arms were holding her firmly. The memory of his lips against hers made her smile. Moving slightly so that she could look up at him, she raised a hand to his lips. She was surprised when Harm kissed her fingers softly before pulling her closer.

"Good morning!" He mumbled, struggling to open his eyes.

"Morning." Mac replied raising herself up to face him. She was just leaning in to kiss him when she heard the door creak. Turning she saw two little heads duck back around the corner.

"They're awake!" Came the excited cries.

"I'm not." Harm's mumble was barely audible as Mac turned back to lean against the head board.

"Mummy!"

"Daddy!" Came the cries as two little boys burst through the door and launched themselves onto the bed, and at their respective parent.

"We thought you'd never wake up." Brayden wrapped his arms around his mother's neck as Jack lay down on top of his father and attempted to encourage him to open his eyes with small slaps to his face.

"Come on daddy, it's morning."

"No it's not." Harm shook his head. "It's still dark." Mac was smiling as she watched Harm clamp his eyes closed.

"It's not dark daddy the sun's out."

"Is it?"

"Open your eyes daddy."

"My eyes are open."

"No they're not."

"They're not?"

"No!"

"Oh…" Harm slowly opened his eyes to look at his son. "Wow the sun is up!"

"Morning daddy!"

"Jack!"

"Sorry mum." They looked up to see Caitlyn in the door way. "I tried to keep them out, they got away from me." She didn't move into the room, but stayed where she was, with one hand on the door handle.

"It's okay Caity. Charlie and Sam?"

"Playing in Sam's room."

"Did you want me too…?" She watched her brother climb over Harm to take the remote control from the bedside table, before turning on the TV.

"Nah, we're awake now. Did you want to come in too?"

"No…I'll umm…be in my room." She quickly retreated, closing the door behind her.

"Caity?" Mac called after her daughter. When there was no response, she started to get up. "I'll be back, are you right with the boys?" Mac didn't turn back as she reached for her gown.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Mac tapped lightly on Caitlyn's door, but didn't wait for a response before entering her room. She found her daughter carefully packing things into her soccer bag.

"Caity, is everything okay?"

"Where are my socks?"

"They're not in the draw?" Mac asked, studying Caitlyn closely.

"No!" She was still placing things meticulously into the bag.

"Hey?" Mac sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come here sweetie." Offering her hand to Caitlyn she waited.

When Caitlyn took her hand, Mac pulled her towards her and onto her lap.

"What's going on kiddo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Caity!"

"Harm stayed in your room last night, didn't he?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Does that mean he's staying….here I mean?"

"I hope so."

"That's good!"

"It is. You still haven't told me what's bothering you."

"Daddy's going to be there today isn't he?"

"Yeah he is." Her daughter didn't say anymore, but just sat there chewing on her bottom lip.

"Caity…look at me." Slowly she looked up to meet her mother's eyes. "Is that what's worrying you?"

"We don't have to go with him do we?"

"No, not if you don't want to."

"I don't." She whispered. "You and…and Harm will always be there…won't you?"

"Always."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Caitlyn threw her arms around Mac's neck and hugged her fiercely. "Hey, if you're scared, just remember that if you can see me…or Harm. That means we can see you okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

"Can Harm make Waffles?"

"Why don't we ask him?" Standing Caitlyn waited for her mother, before dragging her from the room in search of Harm. They found him in Mac's room, with Brayden and Jack climbing all over him, all of them laughing hysterically.

Mac held her arms around her daughter's shoulders, while they stood in the doorway, watching Harm try to regain control.

"Little help?" He appealed looking at up at her.

"And miss this, I don't think so." Mac laughed.

"Harm…" Caitlyn yelled across their laughter. "Can you make Waffles?" This made Jack and Brayden freeze, awaiting his answer.

"Waffles? Absolutely."

"Yay, waffles!" Jack and Brayden jumped off of him and onto the floor. "Come on daddy waffles!" Jack was prodding him with his fists.

"Okay…okay, I'm coming." Harm slowly sat up and stretched.

"Come on Bray, Jack why don't we go and tell Sam and Charlie what we're having for breakfast." Caitlyn held her hands out to the boys. They ran to her and took her hands. "See you down stairs." She smiled over her shoulder as Mac nodded her appreciation. She turned back to the bed to see Harm collapse back again and close his eyes.

"I thought you were coming?" She walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"I am." Harm rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Everything okay with Caitlyn?"

"Mic!" She sighed lying back against him, so her head rested on his stomach.

"Oh."

"I want to tell her that she's got nothing to worry about, that he'll never hurt her again, but after Brayden…"

"Hey?" Harm wrapped one arm across her shoulders and used the other to brush her long hair from her face so she would look at him. "He's not going to try anything, not while I'm around."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I haven't yet." Pulling her closer he was surprised when she leaned in and kissed him first.

"Thankyou." She smiled raising herself above him.

"What for, you kissed me."

"Just, thankyou." She kissed him again before pulling away and sitting up. "Come on, the kids will be back up here soon if they don't get breakfast." Standing she went to the dresser and began to brush her hair, as Harm stood behind her.

"I should go and find some clothes to wear." She looked up at him in the mirror.

"I think you look just fine." The white singlet and pale blue boxer briefs reminded her of a night in Washington when she was supposed to be protecting him from her own stalker. He'd climbed out of bed to turn the heat up just for her, and he'd been wearing almost exactly the same thing.

"Oh really?" Wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his head on her shoulder and looked at her face in the mirror. "I'll meet you downstairs." Kissing her on the cheek, he was out the door and gone. She finished brushing her hair and quickly fixed it in a plait over her shoulder before following Harm out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

17

Pulling up at the soccer field just before 10am, Caitlyn quickly climbed out of the car, before leaning back inside to kiss Mac on the cheek.

"Good luck sweetie."

"Good luck, Caitlyn."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." She turned away again but stopped, as the other kids climbed from the car.

"Hey?" Mac approached her daughter and knelt down at her side. "Do you remember what I said last night?"

"That if I can see you and Harm, you can see me?"

"Exactly, now go and have fun."

"Okay!" Smiling, Caitlyn ran off to join her team mates who were warming up on the edge of the field.

"Okay where to?" Harm, who was loaded up with most of their things, threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Here, let me take some of that. Sam, why don't you lead us to our favourite spot?"

"Smile!" Harm stayed back with Mac as the children charged ahead, with Sam in the lead.

"Huh?"

"It'll be okay, they'll be okay. Relax; you're not on your own anymore."

"I know. It's just…with him here…"

"I know!" Sam, Charlie, Brayden and Jack had dropped their things under a large tree and moved a short distance away to play with a small soccer ball. Mac busied herself with the picnic blankets as Harm kept one eye on the children and the other searching for Mic.

"Harm?"

"Yeah?" His eyes didn't leave the children.

"Come and sit down." Harm turned around to find Mac already leaning back against the tree. "Saved you a spot." Smiling Harm lowered himself down onto the mat and crawled to the spot she had referred to beside her. As soon as he leaned back beside her, Mac moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Harm responded by wrapping his arms around her and holding her firmly against his chest.

"You're right, this is a good spot." Harm placed a soft kiss on the spot where her neck became her shoulder. Mac was just about to respond when Sam almost threw herself on top of her mother, Brayden chose to cling to Harm.

"Hey…Sam, what is it?"

"Daddy's here." Came Sam's whisper from against Mac's chest.

"It's alright sweetie…hey…look at me, both of you." She reached over to Brayden and stroked his cheek.

"I'll be right here okay…but if I'm not Harm will be. We'll both be able to see you where ever you are. So if you feel scared all you have to do is look for one of us okay." Taking a deep breath her children both nodded. "Okay mummy!" Brayden smiled up at his mother before turning in the direction of his father's approach.

"Oh don't we all look cosy. Sam…Brayden, come and give your daddy a hug."

"It's okay." Slowly they both stood and cautiously approached Mic. He immediately swept them both up in a firm hug.

"It's good to see you again, where's Caity?"

"Caitlyn's playing soccer." Sam pointed to the edge of the field where her sisters' team was still warming up.

"Right, why don't we go down and say hello."

"But..?" Sam turned back to her mother.

"Mic, can I talk to you a moment?" Mac stood and approached Mic and her children.

"We were just going to see Caitlyn."

"About that…Sam, Bray, why don't you go and see Harm for a minute, I just want to have a talk with your dad."

"Okay." Grinning, they ran back to the picnic blanket.

"Two things Mic, one you don't take them out of my eye sight, and two you hurt them again and I will make sure that you never see them, ever."

"You're giving me rules to see my children? You?"

"You're their father Mic, act like one." Turning away, Mac left him. Meeting her children halfway between there father and the rug, Mac kneeled down in front of them. "I'll be right here okay, I'll be watching the whole time." Taking Brayden's hand, Sam led him toward their father.

Lowering herself down into the space beside Harm, Mac kept a close eye on Sam and Brayden as they led their father down to the edge of the field. Caitlyn's eyes found her own for a split second before she joined her siblings at the fence.

"Breathe." Harm whispered against her cheek.

"I can't…not when…" Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Harm pulled her closer. Placing a soft kiss on her temple Harm turned back to where Sam and Brayden had sat down beside their father, not far from where Caitlyn's team were huddled around their coach. Sensing someone watching her, Mac turned to find Charlie watching them from a few metres away, clearly concerned. Jack was sitting behind her with a soccer ball in his lap.

Without saying a word, Mac extended her arm out to Charlie. "Are you okay?" Charlie whispered when she got close enough to take Mac's hand

"I'm okay." Mac replied glancing back at her children. When she turned back to Charlie she found her watching Sam and Brayden. Giving her hand a light tug Mac pulled her forward. "Come here sweetie." As Charlie lowered herself into Mac's lap, Jack jumped up from his spot on the grass and ran to his father.

Charlie sat with her back up against Mac's chest. She didn't seem to mind when Mac wrapped her arms around her waist hugging her from behind.

"Is Sam's daddy a bad man?"

"He's not a bad man sweetie…he just…"

"Looks like the game's about to start." Harm placed a hand of support on her shoulder.

"Oh…thanks, I'll be back in a minute." Lifting Charlie from her lap, Mac stood and carefully made her way through the small crowd greeting those familiar faces she knew from past games.

Seeing her mother coming, Caitlyn met Mac at the fence. "Good luck, sweetheart!"

"Guess what, I get to play centre."

"That's great, you've been wanting that for a while."

"It's the best. Mum? Dad seems angry."

"I know. Don't let it bother you okay. Good luck." Mac hugged her quickly and watched as she returned to her team. She glanced at Mic as she turned around. Before she was even half way back to Harm, a small hand closed around her own.

"Bray?" Mac stopped and knelt down in front of him.

"What's wrong honey? Where's Sam?"

"Daddy won't let her go." Mac looked up to Mic and Sam again.

"Why don't you go back and see Harm."

"Will you get Sam?"

"Promise." She watched Brayden run back to the rug, before turning and quickly approaching Mic and Sam.

"Sam?" It may have been her voice, for Mic seemed to jump allowing Sam to jump to her feet. "Hey? It's okay. Did he hurt you?" Sam shook her head.

"He wouldn't let go of my arm." Mac held her close as she turned back to Mic.

"You've got some nerve."

"Nerve?"

"I warned you Mic."

"And what the hell are you going to do?" Slowly standing, Mic took a few steps toward her, until he was just less than two feet away. Behind Mac, Harm had jumped to his feet and was behind her in an instant. "Rabb stay out of this!" Mac turned back and gave Harm a small nod.

"What did you think was going to happen, Mic? Did you think you could come and see your children after all that you've done and they'd run straight into your arms? I'm sorry Mic, but they've already figured you out. No…I'm lying, I'm not sorry, because it makes my job so much easier. Go home Mic."

Turning away, Mac walked straight into Harm's arms. With an arm around her shoulders Harm led her back to the rug.

Mic watched as Brayden was swept off his feet and up into Harm's arms. The boy, his boy, hugged Harm tightly. It was at that moment, as he turned away, that he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled the number of his lawyer.

Holding Sam and Brayden as close as possible, Mac tried to hold back her tears. Once again she had broken a promise to her children, a promise to keep them safe.

"Hey?" Harm's raised his hand to the back of her neck, rubbing his thumb in small circles at her hair line. Stretching over Brayden's head he softly kissed her temple. "They're okay, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Thanks Harm…but don't." Turning her head she gave him a small smile before leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Sam and Brayden stayed with her for almost the entire first half, as despite Mac's warning Mic still sat a few metres from the fence watching the game. When they finally ventured a few metre away to play with Charlie and Jack, Mac immediately curled into Harm, gripping his shirt tightly as he sat up straighter and wrapped his arms around her.

"Harm, I want to take them home…I want to take them back to America."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah…I think I am." Pulling her closer Harm placed a kiss in her hair.

"Then we'll make it happen."

Turning in his arms, Mac settled with her back against his chest to watch the rest of the game.

Arriving home a couple of hours later, the four younger children ran up the stairs, however Caitlyn dropped her soccer bag and headed to the kitchen. Which was where Harm and Mac found her a few minutes later; Mac immediately saw the tears streaming down her daughters cheeks.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong?" All she could do was point at the answering machine in front of her that was still showing one new message.

Sitting down beside her, while Harm leaned on the bench in front of them, Mac pressed the button.

"_Sarah MacKenzie, this is Scott Robbins. I am Michael Brumby's attorney informing you of _

_ his intent to file for custody of children Samantha Jade Brumby and Brayden Michael Brumby._

_ Please have your lawyer call me on_….."

The rest of the call was lost on Mac as tears began to stream down her cheeks also. Wrapping her arms around Caitlyn, Mac held her tight.

"He can't take them…can he mum?" When her mum didn't answer straight away, she turned to Harm.

"Hey…" Harm leaned forward and raised a hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears. "I promise, that I will do everything I can to make sure your brother and sister stay right here." Mac turned to face him and attempted to give him a small smile, but her eyes betrayed her. He could see the fear in her eyes. "It's going to be alright." This time he looked at Mac, who could only shake her head.

"I'm gonna go upstairs mum, but…we shouldn't tell Sam and Brayden should we…I mean they'll only get upset." This only made Mac tear up again as she pulled her tight against her chest again.

"I really put too much on you…I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay mum." Caitlyn hugged her mother. Stepping around the bench Harm put one hand on each of their shoulders. Slowly pulling away from her mother and climbing down off the stool, Caitlyn turned to Harm. She opened and closed her mouth about three times to speak, before changing her mind and throwing her arms around his waist. The hug only lasted a couple of seconds before she let go, turned and ran from the room.

Pulling Mac to her feet, Harm put an arm around her shoulders and directed her into the lounge room.

"Come and sit down, come on." Sitting down on the couch first, Harm opened his arms to her. Collapsing down into his lap, Mac immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He held her firmly as she cried, whispering words of comfort in her ear until her tears had subsided and her heartbeat had slowed.

"We will get through this; I promise you…I promise." Holding her face in his hands he kissed her forehead, before pulling her back to look at her tear stained cheeks.

"I ahh…need to call Sharyn…she was the lawyer that handled our divorce…umm she knows us and Mic."

"Okay, did you want to do it now?"

"I think should."

"Okay, I'll go and copy down the number of his lawyer and I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thanks." Allowing him to stand Mac sat up straight and ran her fingers through her hair, in a last ditch attempt to compose herself enough to talk rationally. When Harm returned he placed a glass of water, a small piece of paper and the phone on the coffee table in front of her.

"I'll leave you alone, come up when you're done." Leaning over her, Harm kissed her hair.

"Harm!" Mac stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Thankyou."

Mac joined them in Sam's room over fifteen minutes later, where Harm was reading to the children who surrounded him on the bed. She went straight to Brayden, lifting him off the bed and sliding herself underneath him, she sat down with him in her lap. Holding him close they listened to Harm read until the children were all asleep.

Carrying Brayden to the bed that Charlie had been sleeping in she returned for Jack who was asleep in Harm's lap. They then proceeded to make the girls more comfortable before quietly slipping from the room.  
"I guess we wore them out." Harm slipped his arm around her shoulders as she stared into the room.

"I guess we did."

"Come on, I'll make you a coffee."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute…I just want to change."

Mac was waiting for him on the couch when he came in with two cups of coffee and a plate of biscuits. Wearing tracksuit pants and a large jumper, Mac was curled up in a ball at the far end of the couch.

"If you want to be alone…"

"No, stay." She took the cup from him and moved closer. When she turned to rest back against his chest he slipped his free arm around her waist.

For a long time they lay in silence, completely comfortable just to be in each others company.

"Sharyn said that even though we have a strong case against Mic, his lawyer specialises in custody cases. It'll be tough." Mac said after a while.

"Just let me know what you want me to do."

"You're doing it Harm…you're here. I don't think I'd be able to do this if you weren't here."

"I don't think this'd be happening if I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault Harm. You're part of my life again, even if I could go back, I wouldn't change anything."

"Not even for the safety of your children?"

"No. I know that this is the best place for them, and everything will be alright in the end."

"If it's not alright, it's not the end."

"Something like that."

"Have you thought about what you'll do if the kids have to testify?"

"No, to tell you the truth, but they're strong, and they know the truth."

"They're like their mother."

"Caitlyn, I've put so much on her over the years, it can't have been easy for her."

"No, but she has a mother that loves her, who will always be there for her, no matter what."

"No matter what!"


	18. Chapter 18

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

18

The court case started just less than two weeks later. Mic had not only convinced his lawyer, but also the presiding Judge that it was a matter of urgency that his children be removed from the situation they were in.

On the first day Mic spent the morning lying through his teeth about his relationship with his children. On the second day Mac tried her best to tell the truth without letting her real feelings for Mic cloud her judgement.

Mac sat alone beside her lawyer at the front of the room. Mic sat at the table beside her, between his lawyer and his lawyer's two assistants. This sight worried Harm as he entered the courtroom on the third day to testify.

"Please state your full name for the record."

"Harmon James Rabb Junior."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Please take a seat." Harm sat as Mac's lawyer stood.

"How long have you been in Melbourne?"

"Three and a half weeks."

"Were you aware that Sarah and Michael were divorced before you arrived?"

"Yes!"

"When did you find out?"

"I received a letter from Sarah about two months ago."

"Was this your reason for coming to Australia?"

"No."

"What was your reason Mr Rabb?"

"Ten years ago, Sarah and I were best friends, I'd really missed her."

"You have a family of your own now?"

"Yes, Charlotte and Jack, their mother was killed in a car accident two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"And how old are Charlotte and Jack."

"Objection." Mic's lawyer was on his feet. "Where is this going?"

"Is there a reason behind this line of questioning Miss Turner."

"Establishing a history your honour."

"Just get to the point, please."

"Yes, your honour. Is it true Mr Rabb that you had a confrontation with Mr Brumby outside the MacKenzie's home two weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Please tell the court what happened." As Harm relayed the events Mac's mind returned to the memory of that morning, seeing the look on her daughters' faces as they ran to her inside. The fear for her son's safety as she ran to the front door to pull it open, only to see Brayden safely in Harm's arms while Mic lay on the ground cradling his nose. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

"So you've been living in the MacKenzie home?"

"Yes."

"You've spent time with Sam and Brayden?"

"I have."

"Would you say that their feelings for their father are normal?"

"What would he know about my children's feelings?" Mic's outcry made Mac jump.

"Mr Robbins please, control your client."

"The witness is not an expert on the normal feelings of a child."

"Sustained, please rephrase the question Miss Turner."

"In your opinion how do Sam and Brayden feel about their father?"

"Confused…even scared."

"Scared, of their father?"

"They seem to know, even understand why they don't get to see him very often, and talking to him on the phone a couple of times a week, I believe that they were dealing with it."

"Were?"

"As soon as he arrived I noticed a change in them."

"Were they happy to see him?"

"I'd have to say…no."

"What was their reaction?"

"Hesitation, fear even."

"So you believe that Sam and Brayden are afraid of their father?"

"To some extent yes."

"And do you consider Sarah a good mother."

"The best."

"Thankyou Mr Rabb, your witness." Sharyn turned back to Mic and Scott Robbins. As Scott stood, she took a seat beside Mac.

"Mr Rabb, you stated early that your reason for coming to Australia was because you missed Sarah, why did you wait until now? If you missed her that much why not come years ago?"

"After the letters were returned I believed that she was trying to move on."

"You never liked Michael Brumby did you?"

"No."

"So when you heard about the divorce you must have…"

"I may not have liked him, but I accepted that it was what Sarah wanted. He made her happy and all I ever wanted was for her to be happy." Scott paused, took a breath and continued.

"Yet as soon as you found out that they had gotten divorced you dropped everything and came to Australia?"

"As I said earlier it wasn't my sole reason for coming."

"No further questions."

"You may step down Mr. Rabb."

"Thankyou." Harm nodded to the judge before stepping down. He made his way to the chair directly behind Mac. Resisting the urge to reach her hand back to Harm she settled on a smile and mouthing the word 'thankyou'.

"We call Caitlyn MacKenzie to the stand!" Sharyn stood and addressed the judge.

"My children's names are Brumby!"

"Mr Robbins!"

Mac heard the comments that Scott whispered to Mic. "You know their names were legally changed, you also know that I can't help you if you keep disrupting proceedings." Mic just rolled his eyes and glared across at Mac.

The judge nodded at the court officer who then opened the door and called for Caitlyn.

Ever so slowly Caitlyn walked towards the judge and took her seat in the box. The judge addressed her first.

"Caitlyn, how are you today?"

"Good thankyou."

"Now before we start I need to know that you know the difference between the truth and a lie."

"I do sir."

"So if you told me that your name was Elizabeth and that you were fourteen years old…"

"That would be a lie sir, my name is Caitlyn and I am nine years old."

"Very good, all you have to do is tell the truth okay, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. Miss Turner."

"Hello Caitlyn!"

"Hello, what's your full name Caitlyn?"

"Caitlyn Rose MacKenzie."

"And how old are you?"

"Nine and a half."

"Do you remember the night that your mum was taken to hospital?"

"Yes!" She nodded.

"Do you know what happened?"

"My dad got mad and he hit my mum so much that he broke her arm and he made her bleed, she had to go in the ambulance."

"How long was your mum in the hospital for?"

"One week."

"Where did you and your brother and sister stay during that time?"

"We wanted to stay with Angela but…they wouldn't let us go with her."

"Who's they Caitlyn?"

"Umm…children's services, I think that's who they were."

"Where did they take you?"

"Brayden and I went with Mrs Simpson, but Sam…Mr Simpson couldn't take her too."

"Did you like Mrs Simpson?"

"I guess so. But we didn't stay there very long."

"You didn't?"

"No…dad came and got us." Mac looked from Caitlyn to Sharyn in shock.

"You went home with your dad?"

"For two days."

"Do you know how he found out where you were?"

"Brayden wanted to talk to him, I dialled the phone. He must have told dad where we were."

"Where did you go after you left your dad?"

"After he…when he…Brayden was scared, I took some money from…where mum hides it, we went down to the phone box at the end of our block and called a taxi. We went to Angela's."

"What did your dad do Caitlyn?"

"He got mad because Brayden wouldn't stop crying, he wanted mum. I let him sleep in my bed with me. Dad dragged him out of bed. I tried to stop him…it just made Brayden cry even more. I followed them but dad took Brayden into his room. I don't know what dad did but Brayden stopped crying. He doesn't cry anymore."

"Has your dad ever hurt you?" Caitlyn nodded and looked across at her mother.

"He…he pushed me down the stairs."

"Why do you think he did that?" Caitlyn shook her head.

"He must have been mad at me."

"Is that the only time that he hurt you?" Again Caitlyn shook her head and hid her eyes from her mother.

"It's okay Caitlyn, did you want to take a break." She looked from her mother, who was trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, to her father, who seemed to be quite relaxed, her eyes then fell onto Harm. He was sitting beside Angela Ryan, her husband Brett had taken Charlie and Jack to the aquarium for the afternoon. Harm had a small smile on his face. Motioning for her to take deep breaths he nodded and mouthed the words '_it's alright_'. Sitting up straighter and following his instructions, Caitlyn took a couple of deep breaths and turned back to Sharyn.

"I have to keep going." Smiling, Sharyn asked her question again.

"Besides pushing you down the stairs, did your dad ever do anything else to hurt you?"

"He would use his belt to hit me and Sam if we didn't do what he said."

"Where did he hit you?"

"Across the backs of our legs or on our backs, and if we cried he only hit us a harder."

"How often Caitlyn?"

"Once a week maybe, when mum wasn't home. He never did it when mum was home."

"Do you love your dad?"

"He's my dad, and he's always going to be…but…"

"Caitlyn what do you think of Harm?"

"I like Harm." She grinned down at him. "He makes mum happy, she smiles all the time now." Looking across at Mac she saw her mother smiling now. "She never used to smile, not like she does when she's looking at Harm."

"Thankyou Caitlyn, no further questions." Sharyn sat down and turned to Scott. Scott looked from Mic to Caitlyn and shook his head.

"No questions your honour." Mic immediately started whispering in his ear.

"Thankyou Caitlyn, you can step down now." Jumping down off the chair, Caitlyn went straight to Harm, who hugged her fiercely.

"You did a great job Caity, well done."

"Is it over now?"

"Not yet, it's Sam's turn now."

"Where's Brayden?" Caitlyn whispered when Sam came through the doors, looking more than a little bit nervous.

"He's just outside waiting for his turn."

"Is he alone?"

"I think there's a guard with him."

"He doesn't like being alone."

"It's okay, I'll go out and keep him company; will you be okay here with Angela." Caitlyn nodded.

Mac, who had been listening to their conversation turned around and nodded her thanks to Harm as he stood and quietly slipped from the courtroom.

Harm found Brayden curled up at one end of a bench with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs and his face hidden.

"Bray? You okay buddy?" Hearing Harm, he jumped up and threw himself into his arms.

"Hey, it's alright." Harm whispered as he sat down with the small boy still in his arms.

"I'm scared."

"It can be pretty scary, but do you know what's not?" Brayden slowly shook his head. "The truth, everything will be okay if you tell the truth."

"It will?"

"I promise." Brayden wrapped his arms around Harm's neck and hugged him tight.

"Is daddy in there?"

"He is, and your mum is too."

"But…daddy will get mad, if I…he told me not to tell. If I tell he'll get mad."

"Tell what Bray?"

"He'll get mad, he'll hurt me again…he'll hurt mummy."

"It's okay buddy." Harm lifted him onto his lap.

"Excuse me?" Harm looked up at the guard who stepped closer. "Do you think you could take a message inside for me.

"What is the nature of the message?"

"Brayden here has to testify at his custody hearing and he's a little scared about facing his abusive father. I just want to suggest he be questioned in the judge's chambers."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." The man disappeared through the door. Five minutes later he was back.

"You can take him in now." Harm nodded and stood placing Brayden on his feet.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready." When they got to the lawyers tables Harm knelt down to Brayden.

"Just tell the truth and you'll be fine okay." Brayden nodded as he took a deep breath and stepped through the gate to take the hand that Sharyn was offering him.

"Brayden, my name is George, how are you?"

"Okay." He whispered in reply.

"We're going to go in to my office and have a little talk is that okay?"

"Can mummy come?"

"I'm sorry Brayden, she can't." Brayden's eyes found his mothers as his tears began to fall. He then looked back to Harm. "Can Harm come?" His question was mumbled as tears were now falling freely.

"I think that will be alright?" Mic immediately leaned over and whispered frantically to his lawyer.

"Objection your honour, Harmon Rabb is one of the reasons we are in front of you today, he should not be present during questioning."

"Your honour Brayden has a real difficulty conversing with unfamiliar and sometimes even familiar men. Harm is the first man he seems to really trust, it may help him open up if he is not surrounded by strangers." Considering this for a moment he nodded.

"Harmon Rabb, you will accompany us to my chambers." Standing Harm stepped through the gate to join Brayden and Sharyn. He lifted Brayden into his arms before following the lawyers out of the courtroom and towards the judge's chambers.

"Okay Brayden, take a seat here." The judge moved two chairs around to face each other. Reluctantly, Brayden left Harm and climbed up into the seat Judge Gray had indicated.

"It's okay Brayden, your safe in here." Brayden looked back to Harm who smiled and nodded.

"Sharyn is going to ask you a couple of questions, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you like living with your mummy and your sisters?" Sharyn directed his attention toward her

"Yep, we go to the footy and the cricket."

"Do you do those things with your daddy?"

"Sometimes, when we lived in Sydney, but he doesn't really like footy."

"Do you miss your daddy? You don't get to see him very much do you?"

"No, but I talk to him on the phone sometimes."

"Do you like going to visit him?" Brayden slowly shook his head.

"It's okay Brayden. Has your daddy ever hurt you?" Brayden quickly shook his head and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Brayden, you can tell us."

"I'm not allowed to tell. Daddy will hurt me. "Harm looked to the Judge who was watching Brayden with concern.

"Brayden, your daddy can't hurt you in here." Judge Gray leaned forward and placed his hand on Brayden's arm to get his attention. Looking up to see the strange man so close, Brayden shrunk back. Quickly pulling his arm away he jumped over the arm of the chair and ran to Harm. Clinging to Harm's shirt Brayden hid his face.

"Hey kiddo, it's alright. Brayden! Look at me Brayden." Slowly Brayden looked up at Harm. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?" Harm then looked up at the judge in a silent question. Seeing him nod, Harm turned his attention back to Brayden. "Just take your time."

"I was sleeping in Caitlyn's room but daddy he didn't like that…he pulled me out of bed and back to my room, I cried lots and lots…I told him I wanted to see mummy but he said I couldn't, that mummy wasn't coming back…he put his hand here…" Brayden put his own hand in the middle of his chest. "…he said that big boys don't cry, that I was a baby. But I not a baby, he hurting me, I couldn't breathe. But he stay with his hand here, he tell me not to cry. But I not stop, it hurt. He push more and ,more until I fall asleep. When I wake up, daddy was gone, Caity was crying. She say that we had to go back to Angela's, so daddy wouldn't hurt me no more. We climb out the window and we ran away."

"Did your daddy come looking for you?" Even Mic's lawyer was shaking his head.

"Brett wouldn't let him in. He was yelling and he wanted me and Caity to go home with him, but…"

"Did you want to go with your daddy?" Brayden shook his head vigorously before wrapping his arms around Harm's neck.

"I think he's had enough…your honour." Harm rubbed small circles over Brayden's back while holding him tight to his chest.

"Yes, just one last question Brayden…" Slowly Harm turned the boy in his arms. "…do you want to stay with your mummy or do you want to go back to Sydney and live with your daddy?" Brayden's eyes grew wide.

"I want to stay with mummy. Please let me stay with mummy."

The judge only nodded and gave Brayden a small smile, before reaching into a jar on his desk to produce three lollipops. Handing them all to Brayden, he looked up at the two lawyers.

"Fifteen minutes recess. And young man I think your sisters might like those."

"Me too." He jumped off Harm's lap and was at the door before he turned back.

"Thankyou sir!"

"It was my pleasure young man" Harm took Brayden's hand and led him back to the courtroom.

As soon as Brayden spotted his mother, after Harm opened the courtroom door, he was running toward her. She was deep in conversation with Angela and didn't even notice that they had re-entered the room. So Brayden's arms around her neck as he jumped onto her lap startled her.

"Brayden, honey are you okay?"

"Hi mummy, I got lollipops!"

"You did?"

"Can I give one to Sam and one to Caity?"

"Absolutely." Jumping off her lap he ran around the small fence to his sisters. Mac was then joined by Harm, who approached her from behind. Wrapping one arm around her neck and across her shoulders he pulled her back and placed a kiss on her temple, before releasing her and moving to sit on the lawyers chair in front of her.

"Is he okay?"

"He did great." Mac reached for his hand and held it between her own.

"Thankyou!"

"I promise it's going to be okay." Seeing the lawyers returning Harm stood, and joined Angela and the children.

Standing, as the judge returned, Mac couldn't help but to look at Mic. She was shocked to see him smiling, completely unfazed by the events that were about to take place.

"Please take a seat." Mac returned her attention to the judge.

"Even though this case may seem clear cut, my decision was not an easy one to make. Where possible I will avoid awarding full custody, however in this case not only is it necessary, I found it to be essential in assuring the continued safety of all three children involved. I award full custody of Samantha Jade and Brayden Michael McKenzie to their mother." Relief flooded through Mac as she let out a breath that she didn't even realise she was holding.

"What the hell!" Mic thumped the table.

"Mr Brumby, you should consider yourself lucky that I am not having you arrested, you stated that you love your children, yet your relationship with them and your treatment of them suggests otherwise.

Children should feel safe in their own home and I do believe, without a doubt that they will indeed be safe living with their mother. You should hope that one day they forgive you for what you have put them through. Say goodbye to your children and apologise. This court is adjourned."

As soon as the door closed behind the judge, Brayden, Samantha and Caitlyn were around the fence and with Mac. She held them tight for a long time before finally releasing them. Sitting down again and wiping the tears from her cheeks, she smiled.

"I want you all to go over to your daddy and give him a big hug and a kiss."

"Are we going to see daddy again?" Sam looked from Mic to her mother.

"I don't think we will see him for a long time."

"Then can we go home?" Brayden grinned.

"Definitely." Caitlyn took her siblings hands and led them towards their father.

Mac watched their approach before turning back, only to be enveloped in Harm's arms. He held her as she wept, with her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. When she finally released him, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You did it!" He whispered.

"I couldn't have done it without you!" Before he could hug her again they were interrupted by the children. As Mac swept Brayden off his feet, Harm pulled Sam and Caitlyn toward him and was rewarded with two firm hugs.

"Congratulations!" Angela stepped up to them.

"Thanks Ang!" Sharyn Turner joined the group then and she too was smiling broadly.

"I'll call you about the papers you'll need to sign, but for now, go home, celebrate!"

"Thankyou." Putting Brayden down Mac embraced the woman.

"Hey, it was my pleasure."

"Let's go home!" Mac reached for Sam's hand and pulled her close, as Harm lifted Brayden into his arms. Caitlyn took the lead opening the small gate for the group.

"You'll never get away with this Rabb." Mic hissed as they passed.

"Bye daddy." Brayden waved before wrapping his arms around Harm's neck and turning away. "Mummy can we get pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good!" Harm grinned at Mac and winked.

"Pizza it is!" Ignoring Mic completely they left the courtroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

19

The half eaten pizza's, the empty soft drink bottles and the ice cream wrappers on the floor were all evidence of the night's celebrations. But as the clock passed eleven only two of its party goers were left.

Harm and Mac lay in each others arms on the couch, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped possessively around her shoulders.

"I really missed you, you know that right?" Mac whispered, drawing small circles on his chest with her fingers.

"If it's as much as I missed you, I think I do." Harm replied brushing a stray lock of hair from her cheek.

"I think today's going to be a turning point for all of us. I know he's not out of our lives for good but maybe now…the kids can move on from what's happened to them."

"How about you?"

"I think it might take me a little bit longer, but I'll get there. Not without help though. Thankyou, for being here for me!"

"Always." She kissed his neck lightly before settling in against his chest and turning to the television. Harm tightened his hold on her and also turned his head. "Ahh, what are we watching?"

"Not a clue." Mac did nothing to hide her yawn. "So, I think I'm goin' to turn in."

"Hmm…it's been a long day." Mac pulled herself to her feet before turning back, to offer him her hand.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Harm, what makes you think I have doubts?"

"Doubt's, no. Apprehension maybe."

"I love you Harm, and if you think I'm hesitating, at all…I just need time, to get my head around everything that's happening."

Taking her hand Harm stood. "I'll give you all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." Smiling, Mac turned and led him up the stairs and to her bedroom door.

"I'll just check on the kids." Mac's smile fell. "And then I'll be back." Seeing her reaction, Harm pulled her in and kissed her softly.

Mac was sitting on the bed, leaning against the head board with her legs crossed seductively wearing a satin negligee. This stopped Harm in his tracks when he entered the room a couple of minutes later.

"Mac?"

"Harm?" Taking a step inside to close the door, Harm turned the lock. Slowly he made his way to the end of the bed kicking off his shoes and removing his belt as he walked. Mac met him at the end of the bed, kneeling in front of him.

"I've waited so long for this Harm, I'm not sure I can wait any longer." Pulling him forward with a hand on his arm, Mac kissed him hungrily.

"This is probably a really bad idea."

"Probably!"

"But, I'm not exactly sure that I care." Harm wrapped his arms around her, and lowered her to the bed.

Mac unlocked the door, just over three hours later before returning to the bed and into Harm's waiting arms.

"Hmm…I really should go into work tomorrow." She mumbled settling into his embrace.

"Do you have too?"

"I'm sure the paperwork is piling up, maybe just half a day."

"I guess I can look after the kids after school if you want to go in after lunch."

"Sounds good, if it means I can sleep in."

"Too bad Caity and Sam have to go to school."

"Too bad."

"Love you, Mac." Kissing her temple he settled back and pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you too Harm."

When they finally woke the next morning it was well after half past six, seeing the time Mac sat bolt upright. Before noticing the little bundle curled between her and Harm. Brayden must have come into the room in the middle of the night. Reaching her hand over her sleeping son she softly ran her fingers over Harm's forehead. When his eyes slowly opened he too sensed the presence beside him.

"Hey." Mac whispered.

"Hey yourself!" Harm replied in the same whisper.

"I better make sure the girls are up, you stay here. Go back to sleep!"

"I may just do that."

"Are you right with him, I could take him back to his room."

"No…leave him, its okay."

"Alright…see you soon." She ran a hand through his hair before climbing out of the bed to put on her robe.

Her first stop was Caitlyn's room, finding it empty she moved onto Sam's room, where Charlie was still sleeping peacefully.

Her last stop was the kitchen where she found her daughters eating their breakfast at the table.

"Morning mummy!" Sam grinned as Mac hugged her from behind before kissing her hair. She then moved on to Caitlyn who was frantically scribbling in a notebook while she ate her cereal in the other hand. "Morning Caity."

"Mornin' mum!"

"What's this?"

"My math homework, I forgot about it."

"It's alright," Mac stilled her hand by placing her own on her daughters arm. "Your teachers know what's been going on, I'm sure she won't mind if you haven't finished."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now what do you two want for lunch?" Opening the fridge Mac scanned its contents and was surprised at how empty it was. "Hmm…how about you buy lunch from the cafeteria?"

"Really?" Sam's grin extended from ear to ear.

"Really!" Now, can I get you some toast sweetie?"

"Yes please!"

"Caity?"

"Orange juice please and…an apple?"

Returning to her bedroom just over an hour later, Mac was surprised to find Harm and her son still fast asleep. However, they had both moved into the centre of the bed. Brayden's hands looked tiny, wrapped around Harm's arm. Smiling, Mac quickly kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed beside Harm. Laying her head on his shoulder she wrapped and arm across his chest.

"Morning!" Harm mumbled.

"Again!" Mac replied.

"Again?"

"You don't remember me getting up earlier? I took the girls to school and organised their ride home." Mac raised herself up to look at him.

"Don't remember a thing but you're back now." Harm hooked his free arm around her waist, pulling her down toward him, before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hmm…I am…however…"

"However?" He kissed her softly again.

"Look left Harm." Frowning, Harm turned his head, immediately his eyes went wide.

"Oh…how long has he…?"

"Not sure…but he was here when I left." Harm's eyes fell to the boys hands around his arm.

"He okay?"

"I think so." Mac brushed a hand over her son's hair.

"How are the girls?"

"Good, eager to see their friends again."

"When will they get home?"

"About four I think."

"That's good. Charlie and Jack?"

"Asleep…last time I looked."

"Hmm…" Harm yawned. "Can I make you breakfast?"

"Breakfast? Sound's good…" Mac mumbled in reply neither opening her eyes nor moving.

"Pancake's…fruit salad?"

"Coffee?"

"That too!"

"Okay." Pulling herself up again, Mac kissed him quickly before leaving the bed and taking a seat at her dresser. As he carefully disentangled himself from Brayden without waking him he slowly pulled himself to his feet. "I should warn you, it's a bit cold this morning." She looked him up and down through the mirror.

"What? Don't you like what I'm wearing?" Harm ran his thumbs through the waistband of his boxer shorts, the only thing that he was wearing.

"Oh I'm not complaining, but you might be when you get down stairs."

"Me complain?" Harm smiled as he pulled on his t-shirt. "I'll just grab my sweats, see you down stairs." Gathering his clothes from the previous night's activities he left the room.

Mac pulled the blankets up over her son's shoulders before following Harm out the door.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be doing that!" Harm slid his arms around her waist, where she was washing dishes at the sink.

"You made breakfast; it's only fair that I wash up."

"Well, one can only take so many cartoons, at least let me dry."

"Sure…grab a towel. You know…you're going to have to let _me _cook sooner or later."

"Miss the kitchen?"

"No…not really, it's just been a long time since anybody cooked for me."

"Mic never cooked for you?"

"Not once!"

"You never got sick…had the flu and couldn't get out of bed?"

"A couple of times, but if I didn't get Mic's breakfast on the table…it didn't seem to matter that I was white as a sheet and could hardly stand up."

"So who was it that cooked for you?"

"Huh?"

"You said it had been a long time…but, you didn't say _never_."

"Caitlyn was four and a half. I had the flu. As soon as Mic walked out the door to go to work, Caitlyn put her hand on my arm and told me to go to bed. When I wouldn't go she pulled at my arm until I followed her to the couch. She bought me orange juice, cheese sandwiches and dry biscuits and all the water I could drink. Her and Sam spent the whole day on the living room floor in front of me. Well at least until Mic was due was to come home. Then I had to get up and cook dinner. But Caitlyn looked after me everyday until I was better. She was four…I couldn't believe it."

"She knew that you were sick and she looked after you."

"She shouldn't have had to. I'm supposed to look after her." Harm looked up to see the tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Hey…come here!" He opened his arms to her and she willing stepped forward and allowed him to envelop her in a tight hug. "It's over now. You can look after her because I'll look after you."

"Harm I…"

"Alright we'll look after each other. We're in this together Mac…forever! In sickness and in health as they say, as long as we both shall live."

"Harm…what are you saying?"

"That when the time is right…if you'll have me…I mean when…I want to ask you properly."

"Harm…I'll be waiting." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Mac raised herself up on to the tips of her toes and kissed him softly.

"I promise…you won't have to wait too long."

"I hope not." Kissing him again, she was surprised when Harm deepened the kiss and lifted her off her feet.

"Hmm…are you sure you have to go to work…wouldn't you rather stay here?"

"You know I would, but…"

"Too bad."

"I should go and shower…get ready, you'll be right out here with the kids?" Harm kissed her again before walking her out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't worry so much, we'll be fine." As she hesitantly climbed the stairs Harm returned to the couch. "Are we still watching cartoons?" Harm frowned at the animated characters still dancing around on the television screen.

"Hi daddy!" Jack jumped up to stand on the chair and turned around to face his father. "Do you want to go to the park before lunch?"

"Really…can we?"

"I think so! But first we better get out of our pyjamas!"

"Yay!" Charlie and Brayden also jumped up to stand on the couch, as Harm reached for the remote to turn off the TV. "Alright everybody upstairs!" The three children raced up the steps as Harm slowly followed. His first stop was to help Charlie find something to wear.

"Alright pumpkin, what do you want to wear." She reached into the closet where some of her clothes had been hung beside Sam's and pulled at her cargo pants. "Alright and what colour top?"

"Pink?"

"Pink it is. Okay, here are some socks. I'll be in with Jack and Brayden when you're ready, I'll fix up your shoes."

"Daddy, where's Mac?"

"She's getting ready for work, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yep!"

Harm left her and made his way into Jack and Brayden, who were jumping up and down on their beds.

"Alright you two. Brayden…" Opening the closet he pulled out a pair of pants and held them up for the young boys approval, when Brayden nodded he returned to the closet and found Jack some pants, before pulling out two shirts. "Okay men, let's get you dressed, so I can go and get dressed!" Harm helped Brayden and Jack change and tie their shoes before leaving them to play. His first stop was to Sam's room where he expected that Charlotte would be patiently trying to tie her shoes. However opening the door he was surprised to find the room empty. Puzzled he went to go down stairs, but passing Mac's room he heard voices. Tapping lightly he opened the door, only to find Charlie sitting in the middle of the bed as Mac sat at her dresser applying her makeup.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey Charlie, you're not preventing Mac from getting ready are you?"

"No!" She cried shaking her head. But Harm looked to Mac who smiled up at him.

"She's okay, I'm almost ready." Mac quickly combed a few stray hairs in to place before standing. "Ahh…shoes? Where my shoes?"

"Is that them Mac!" Charlie pointed at her dress shoes near the door.

"Thankyou Charlie." Mac picked up her shoes and sat down on the bed before looking up to Harm who was staring at her with an unusual look on his face. "Harm?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Ahh…yeah… I'm good!"

"You sure?" Standing she stepped up to him. "It's the uniform, isn't it?"

"It's been a long time. I'd forgotten…except for the star's…" Harm reached both hand's up to the silver stars on her collar. "I missed this uniform."

"Really? I've always been told I look…"

"I hope you didn't believe them."

"Hard not to sometimes."

"Well, I think you look beautiful." Sliding his hands to the back of her neck, Harm leaned into kiss her softly. They only broke apart when Charlie's giggles broke the silence. Turning to face her they were cheek to cheek as Charlie stood on the bed looking them over.

"Charlie, why don't we go downstairs and make sure the boys are ready."

"You was kissing!" She giggled, as she jumped off the bed and ran for the door.

Harm opened the door, but when his daughter ran out he turned back to Mac.

"I'm going to take the kids out to the park for a little bit before lunch, did you need us to get anything?"

"If you wanted to pick something up for dinner…"

"No problem."

"Anything else?"

"Just yourselves in one piece please."

"Promise. Ready to go?"

"I think so." Mac looked around the room as she picked up her briefcase. She then stepped up to the mirror and looked herself over. "Do I look ready?"

"You look beautiful." Harm stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Pulling her back against his chest, he kissed her cheek.

"Don't stay at work too long."

"I'll be home by six."

"Promise?"

"I promise!" Turning in his arms she raised herself up to kiss him softly.

"Now I better go down and say goodbye. I take it you are planning on getting dressed before you go outside."

"I was thinking about it."

"I'll wait till you're ready before I leave."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a few."


	20. Chapter 20

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter contains offensive language.

20

By three o'clock Harm had all three children sleeping soundly on Mac's bed, so for the first time that afternoon he was able to sit down and not have to worry about where they were, what they were doing, or from what direction the next surprise attack would come from. However he was totally unprepared for what would happen within the next hour.

Climbing out of the car Sam took off towards the house, Caitlyn quickly thanked their lift before following. However, her sister's frozen form halfway up the front path immediately alerted her.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?"

"Daddy…" She slowly lifted her arm pointing at her father leaning up against a car across the street.

"It's okay Sam, go inside and get Harm."

"But…what are you…?"

"Sam…go and get Harm." Tearing her eyes away from her father Sam bolted up the path to the front door and disappeared inside. Caitlyn stood her ground, as Mic approached her with his hands hidden in the pockets of a large jacket. "You're not supposed to be here dad."

"No judge can tell me when I can and can't see my own family. I came to this bloody city to spend time with my children, who's going to stop me? You?"

"No she won't be, but I will!"

"Are you still fuckin' here Rabb, I'm going to take care of you once and for all." His right hand flew from his pocket to reveal a small hand gun. "You've been between me and Sarah since we met, well not anymore."

"Dad no!" Caitlyn screamed as Harm quickly grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Inside Caitlyn!" Reluctantly she retreated back to the porch, when Harm was sure she was out of the way he turned back to Mic.

"Don't do this Brumby; this isn't the way to get what you want."

"Oh…but it would sure solve a lot of problems."

"And create a whole lot of new ones. Becoming a murderer isn't going to make it easier to see your children. Just give it some time. Nobody wants to take the kids away from you, but at the moment it's for the best that you don't see them."  
"For the best? And allow you to move in and take them away?"

"They're afraid of you Brumby. You're their father; they shouldn't be scared of you."

"They're only scared of me because their mother has poisoned them against me." Mic stepped around Harm and waved the gun towards the house and to where Caitlyn was hiding.

"Mic!" Harm quickly side stepped and put himself in front of the gun.

"What the hell are you going to do?"

"Get out of my way Rabb; I'm taking them back to Sydney, where they belong." Mic tried to shove Harm out of the way, but Harm reached out and pulled him back. "Fuck off Rabb!" Swinging around to face him, the gun went off and Harm dropped to the ground.

"Harm no!" Caitlyn jumped up but froze on the steps as she was confronted with Mic still holding the gun as he stood over Harm.

"You shouldn't have got in the way Rabb!" Harm gasped for breath as he tried to stop the blood that was quickly seeping through his shirt from the wound on his shoulder. "No one was supposed to get hurt. I'm just going to take the children and we're going to leave." As her father dropped to his knees beside Harm, Caitlyn slowly descended the steps and crept toward them. Placing the gun at his side, Mic quickly removed his shirt before pressing it down on to Harm's shoulder. Taking the opportunity Caitlyn made a dive for the gun at his side, before moving away just as fast.

"Get away from him dad." Her hands were shaking but her voice was firm as she held the gun. Her conviction made Mic turn his head.

"Caitlyn give me the gun sweetie." Mic pushed down on Harm's shoulder making him cry out in pain. "Now I don't want to hurt him Caity, but I will if you don't give me the gun."

"I'm okay Cait, just put it down it's okay!" Harm spoke slowly in between short gasps.

"No Harm, he's going to hurt you."

"I'm okay Caity, just go inside and lock the door."

"Shut up Rabb!" This time Mic raised his fist and slammed it down on Harm's shoulder.

"Ahh…" When Harm screamed Caitlyn took a step forward, distracting her long enough for Mic to lunge at her. By the time she saw him coming it was too late. He grabbed for the gun, but the action or tearing it from her hand depressed the trigger. He dropped to his knees as blood began to pool around his leg. The gun fell from Caitlyn's hand as she dropped to Harm's side.

"Harm?" She placed a hand on his uninjured soldier and shook him gently. When he didn't move fear ripped through her. "Harm! Harm, wake up! Harm!"

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn dear, it's okay!"

"Mrs…Mrs Williams!"

"It's alright dear, we're here now." The old woman and her husband sprang in to action as he helped Mic and she quickly assessed Harm.

"Caitlyn I want you to do something for me." Caitlyn looked up at her but didn't speak. "I want you to press down right here as hard as you can."

"It hurts him." She whispered shaking her head.

"I know honey but we need to stop the bleeding; now I have to go and call an ambulance." Taking Caitlyn's hands in her own she moved them to Harm's shoulder. "As hard as you can okay! I'll be back in a minute. Bill is right there if you need him okay?"

"Okay!"

She was back less than five minutes later carrying a handful of towels.

"The ambulance should be here very soon okay and I called your mum too."

"Is she coming?" Caitlyn backed away as Jane Williams removed Mic's blood soaked shirt from Harm's shoulder and replaced it with a clean towel.

"She is."

"Is he…going to be okay?"

"Caitlyn?"

"Harm! I'm sorry Harm, I should have just done what he said. I should have gone with him."

"This isn't your fault. Won't let anything happen to you?" Harm raised a shaky hand to her cheek as he lost consciousness again.

"It's okay honey he's just sleeping." The sirens were getting louder as Jane turned to her husband. "How's he doing?"

"He'll be okay."

"Okay? I have a hole in my bloody leg. Caitlyn get over here right now!" Mic screamed at his daughter, who gripped Harm's hand even tighter though he was still unconscious. This made Bill press down on his leg a little harder.

"You should not talk to your daughter that way young man. And you are in no position to make threats."

Mic was about to reply when an ambulance tore around the corner and pulled up at the end of the driveway. When the two paramedics came running one stopped beside Mic while the other went to Harm. Standing, Jane pulled Caitlyn up and out of the way.

"No…I want to stay with him."

"Caitlyn they need to look after him, let them do their job, it's okay sweetie."

"Don't die Harm, please don't die." Caitlyn whispered before turning her head into Jane's chest, as her tears began to fall.

Mac arrived over ten minutes later, just as they were loading Harm in to the ambulance. She jumped out of the car and ran to the back of the ambulance.

"Is he okay? Where are you taking him?" There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but we'll take him straight to Royal Melbourne." Mac could only nod as they closed the doors and slowly drove away.

Turning back to the house she saw Caitlyn sitting at the bottom of the steps. Bill Williams was a few metres away, leaning on the banister on the porch.

Kneeling down in front of her daughter, she was surprised to see her covered in blood.

"Caity? God did he hurt you?"

"She hasn't said much." Bill made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Is she hurt?"

"No…it's Harm's."

"What…what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure sweet heart, we heard the gun shots and came outside...it was all over. I can stay and look after the children if you want to get to the hospital." Jane was in the doorway, with the four children behind her.

"I'm going with you!" Caitlyn gripped her mother's arm.

"Thankyou, but I'll take them with me." Mac pulled Caitlyn to her feet and held her tightly against her side.

"Can we do anything?"

"We'll be okay."

"Call if you need anything…anything at all."

"Thankyou…for everything." Sam flew into her mother's arms as soon as she stepped inside. Brayden and Jack quickly followed. Only Charlie seemed to notice the blood covering Caitlyn's hands and chest, and the spots on her face.

Mac looked down at her daughter who stood lifeless at her side. Pulling her closer she turned her attention to Sam.

"Could you take these three upstairs and help them put their shoes on, and grab their coats?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Harm. Be quick." Taking Caitlyn's hand, Mac led her daughter upstairs and into her room.

As Mac found some clean clothes, Caitlyn stood in the middle of the room, staring at her blood covered hands.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up."

"I shot him. I didn't want to…but he was going to hurt Harm…he…"

"Caity?" She couldn't tear her eyes away from her hands as she slowly began to rock back and forth. "Look at me Caitlyn!"

"I had to do it…" Caitlyn then slowly wiped her hands down her shirt. Her movements became more erratic as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Caitlyn?" Mac threw her arms around her daughter and held her tight. "It's okay…they'll both be alright. Shh…your safe sweetheart. Come on lets get these clothes off okay." Taking a deep breath, Caitlyn raised her arms and allowed her mother to undress her before being led into the bathroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter contains offensive language.

21

Ten minutes later they were both down stairs, ushering everyone outside and to the car. The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. Caitlyn hardly spoke at all. Mac only spoke to try and explain to Jack and Charlie why Harm wasn't with them.

When they finally arrived she lifted Jack into her arms and gathered the others together and they quickly moved through the hospital to the emergency room reception desk.

"Harmon Rabb? He was bought in by ambulance…ahh…he was shot."

"Are you a relative?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then I'm sorry…"

"Please…he's here visiting from the US. This is son…his daughter." The woman looked the children over before looking back up at Mac, who was still wearing her uniform. She then looked back down to the computer in front of her. Hitting a few keys she looked back up at Mac.

"He was taken straight up to surgery. Level four, when you get out of the elevator, follow the signs to waiting room two."

"Thankyou." Mac quickly ushered the children to the elevator.

"Is daddy sick?" Jack looked up at Mac.

"He is sweetheart, but the doctors are looking after him."

"Promise?" He rapped his arms around her neck and held her tight.

"I hope so, Jack." She held him just as tight as they threaded their way through the hallways of the fourth floor, following the signs to the waiting room. When they got there, Mac directed the children to an unoccupied corner of the waiting room, before turning back to the nurses station.

"Excuse me, I'm Sarah MacKenzie, I was hoping you could give me some information about Harmon Rabb."

"The gun shot victim." Mac nodded.

"Are you a relative?"

"No…he's here visiting from the US with his two children. I ahh…please…" Just as Mac thought they wouldn't tell her anything, Jack came running up to her.

"Mac, can we see daddy now?"

"Not yet sweetheart." She picked him up again and held him close.

"You're Mac?" Her head shot up to the nurse.

"It's what he calls me…"

"He was asking for you."

"He was?" The nurse smiled before looking to the computer in front of her.

"He went into surgery about fifteen minutes ago. The bullet pierced the top of his right lung, causing it to collapse and shattered his scapula, it won't be a short operation. You're welcome to wait, there's coffee just to your left there and a couple of vending machine just outside the door. We've got a few forms for you to fill out, just leave them here when you're done, and someone will be out to talk to you when we know something." The nurse handed her a clip board and a pen, before turning back to her computer.

"Thankyou!" Putting Jack on the ground she squatted down to his level. "I'm just going to call Angela and let her know what's happening okay? You run back to the others, I'll be just over there."

Mac joined the children a short time later, taking a seat on the couch beside Caitlyn, as the other children played on the floor at their feet.

"You okay Cait?" Caitlyn slowly shook her head. "Come here!" Mac reached an arm around her daughter's shoulders before opening the clipboard with her free hand.

"He's going to be okay isn't he?"

"I hope so…I hope so." Mac held her daughter against her chest as her own tears began to fall. She willed herself to be strong, but the thought of losing him now was too much to bear.

"Sarah?" Mac looked up a short time later to see Angela and Brett at the door to the waiting room. Releasing Caitlyn, she stood and took a couple of steps forward. "You okay?" Angela whispered.

"No!"

"You haven't heard anything?"

"Not yet."

"Has she told you what happened?"

"I don't want to push her…not yet."

"Thankyou for coming…I really should call his parents, can you…"

"Go..." As Mac left the children she returned to the phone she had used earlier. Searching through her purse, she pulled out a small piece of paper and began to dial. The phone rang several times before a woman finally picked up.

("Hello!")

"Trish?" Mac told herself to stay strong but hearing Harm's mother's voice almost bought her walls crashing to the ground. "It's Sarah MacKenzie."

("Mac, dear how are you?")

"Trish…is Frank there too; I need to talk to both of you."

("Of course he's right here, what is it sweetheart?")

"…there's been a…Harm's in hospital…he was shot…Mic shot him." Her tears fell freely now as she tried to keep it together.

("Sarah, where are you?")

"Umm…Royal Melbourne Hospital!"

("How bad is it?")

"Umm…the bullet pierced his lung, and his scapula is shattered."

("Alright, we're on our way. We'll call from the plane, it'll be okay.") Frank's voice was unwavering and the strength in his voice gave her hope.

"Thankyou."

("It'll be okay sweetheart, he's strong…he'll be okay.")

"I'll see you both soon."

("Bye Mac.") Mac sat in the chair by the phone for several minutes as she wiped away her tears and took deep breaths to bury her emotions again. Turning back to the waiting room as she stood, she was surprised to see Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Are grandma and grandpa coming?"

"They are honey; they should be here tomorrow after lunch."

"That's good!"

"Come 'ere Charlie." Mac opened her arms to the little girl, when she ran forward she swept her off her feet and held her close to her chest.

"We'll take the kids down to the cafeteria for some dinner…if you like."

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Ange…" Mac wrapped her arms around her friend, "…you're much more than that…thankyou."

"We'll be back soon. Come on you lot, who want's some dinner?" Sam, Brayden, Charlie and Jack slowly stood.

"No thanks." Caitlyn shook her head.

"We'll bring you back something." Sam turned back to Mac and Caitlyn.

"Thanks Sammy." Brett lifted Jack into his arms, while Angela held out her hand to Brayden. Sam reached for Charlotte's hand before leading the adults out of the room.

"Am I in trouble now?" Caitlyn whispered as she leaned into her mother.

"No…why would you think that?"

"Because…I…"

"Hey, I won't let anything happen to you…I promise."

"Mummy!" Caitlyn lifted her hand and pointed to the doors of the waiting room where they could see two policemen talking to a nurse. She talked to them for a couple of minutes before pointing at Mac and Caitlyn.

"Mrs Brumby?"

"MacKenzie! It's Ms MacKenzie."

"Sorry, I'm Sergeant Croydon, this is Constable Doyle. Your husband…"

"My ex-husband!"

"Michael Brumby…has made some allegations."

"I'm sure he has."

"He said his daughter…" The man had to look at his notebook. "Caitlyn, without provocation..."

"Without provocation? He fired the gun first, he shot Harm…"

"Harmon Rabb?"

"Mic came to my house this afternoon, with the intention of taking our three children. When Harm tried to stop him…"

"Were you inside your house at the time?"

"No…I was at work. My neighbour Jane Williams called me."

"We really do need to hear what happened from Caitlyn then ma'am."

"It can't wait?"

"It would be best, and in my experience it helps if they talk about it straight away. Children take situations like this hard." Mac nodded.

"Do you think you can tell them what happened, Cait?"

"I think so."

"Is it alright if we record this? It will prevent her from having to retell it later." Again Mac nodded as she pulled Caitlyn onto her lap. "Caitlyn my name is Tom and this is Maggie, now I want you to just take your time and start at the beginning, from when you first saw your dad this afternoon."

"Sam and I got home from school…"

It took half-an-hour for Caitlyn to relive the afternoon's events to the police officers. By the time she was finished she was sobbing softly into her mother's chest, and Mac herself was struggling to keep her own emotions in check.

"Thankyou Caitlyn, you did really well." Sergeant Croydon then looked up at Mac. "We'll have to wait until Mr Rabb comes out of surgery, so we'll be back to tomorrow after we talk to your neighbours."

"How's it looking for her?"

"I wish I could tell you ma'am." Mac pulled Caitlyn in closer as the officers stood and left the waiting room.

"It'll be okay sweetheart, I promise."

A short time later, Angela and Brett returned with the children, giving Mac and Caitlyn a distraction from the reality of what was happening.

"We bought you some salad mummy and ice tea."

"Thankyou, Sam!"

"Caity?" Brayden climbed on to the couch beside her. "We got you some chips…and coke." He held up a paper bag and a small bottle.

"Thanks Bray." She took the bag from him and peaked inside before looking up at Angela. "Thankyou."

Caitlyn and Mac both picked at their food for over an hour before a doctor in surgical scrubs appeared in the doorway. Quickly taking Charlie off of her lap, Mac stood and took a couple of steps toward him.

"Ms MacKenzie?" Mac could only nod. "He made it through surgery really well, we repaired his lung and we've put quite a few metal plates and screws into his right scapula to hold it together. The bullet did a lot of damage."

"Is he awake?"

"He's in recovery now, I've just come from there and he's not awake yet but it shouldn't be long now."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't see why not." The doctor turned back to one of the nurses as Mac turned back to the children.

"I'll just…"

"It's okay we'll be here." Angela reassured her as she quickly turned around again and followed the nurse to his room.

"Call if you need anything." Mac just nodded, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man lying on the bed in front of her. Harm was horribly pale and covered in a number of wires that were snaking out of his gown. Pulling a chair up to the side of his bed, she sat down and reached for his hand. Six hours and thirty five minutes, he'd been in surgery.

"You really must like scaring me flyboy." Placing a kiss on his hand she looked up at his face. "I can't lose you Harm, not again." Holding his hand between both of her own, Mac lowered her head resting it against their hands. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have involved you in my mess of a life. I should have…"

"Mac?" His voice was dry and raspy. "Not your fault."

"Hey stranger…you had me worried."

"Sorry about that…water?"

"Sure…sorry." Mac poured a small glass of water for him and lifted the cup to his lips. "How are you feeling? Do you need me to get the doctor?"

"No…how's Caitlyn…she had the gun…I tried to talk her down…"

"Hey…she is fine…worried about you…they all are."

"They're here?"

"They are."

"Can I…?"

"If you think you're up for it." Harm nodded. "I'll be back in a second." Reluctantly Mac left Harm's side and headed back to the waiting room.

"Mum? Is he awake?" Caitlyn jumped to her feet.

"He is, he wants to see you…all of you!" All five children were on their feet and standing in front of her in a second.

"We can take them back to your place so they can get some sleep if you'd like?" Angela and Brett stayed where they were on the couch.

"Thanks. They won't be long."

"Take your time." Mac ushered the children out of the room and towards Harm.

"Okay guys, he may look pretty scary, he's got lots of wires over him. But I promise he's okay, they're just making him feel better. Just be gentle, no jumping up on to the bed." When they reached his door Charlie, Jack and Sam ran to his bed side. Brayden and Caitlyn stayed back. "He's really worried about you Cait."

"He's not angry?"

"Not at all." Smiling Caitlyn slowly approached the bed and took Harm's outstretched hand.

"What's wrong Bray?" Mac lifted him off the floor and into her arms.

"Harm can't die."

"Hey…he's not going to die sweetie; he's just not feeling very well. But I promise he will get better."

"You really promise?"

"I do Brayden." Mac entered the room, with Brayden still in her arms, and sat on the bed at Harm's feet.

"Hey kiddo!" Harm croaked.

"Hi Harm…are you…hurt?"

"Not too good Brayden, but the doctors are going to make me better."

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn whispered from his side.

"Cait…look at me…this isn't your fault."

"But if…"

"No buts…I'm fine…I'm going to be fine…" She still looked unsure, so Harm held his arm out to her. "Come here Caitlyn." Without hesitation Caitlyn took a step closer and leaned into Harm's embrace.

"Alright, Angela and Brett are going to take you guy's home to get some sleep."

"What about you?" Sam looked up at her mother.

"I think I'm going to stay here tonight." Mac locked eyes with Harm who nodded in appreciation. "So time to say goodbye, Harm needs his rest." Getting off the bed, Mac held Brayden up to Harm, allowing the small boy to hug him.

"Bye Harm."

"Bye Brayden." Mac then lowered her son and picked up Charlie and Jack in turn, allowing them to say goodbye to their father. Sam and Caitlyn then said their goodbyes before joining the children at the door.

"Back in a minute…try and go back to sleep." Again Harm only nodded. Mac waited until he closed his eyes before following them back to the waiting room.

"I'll see everyone in the morning okay?" Five pairs of gloomy tired eyes looked back at her.

"Can't we stay here with you?"

"You all need to get some sleep, but Angela will bring you back after breakfast."

"We don't have to go to school?"

"I'll call your principle in the morning, he'll understand."

"Alright, come here and give me a hug." Kneeling Mac opened her arms to all five children. Caitlyn, Sam, Brayden and Jack stepped into her arms, but Charlie held back.

"Charlie, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Are you…staying with daddy?"

"I am honey."

"I don't want him to be alone."

"I promise…he won't be." Charlie gave her a faint smile as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Mac.

"I'll see you tomorrow…all of you."

"Did you want me to bring anything back for you?"

"A change of clothes would be good, and maybe a few things for Harm, pyjamas and his toiletries. The kids will help you find them."

"No problem. Get some sleep okay."

"Thanks Ange." Mac watched them all walk away until they were out of sight before returning to Harm's room.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed again she took his hand, and was surprised when he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Mac raised a hand to his cheek. "You okay?"

"As I can be."

"Rest!"

"I'm okay."

"Harm!"

"You should listen to her Mr Rabb. You've been through one hell of an ordeal. I'm Doctor Frasier, I performed the operation to repair your shoulder."

"Repair?"

"The bullet nicked your right lung and shattered a section of your scapula. We've repaired the damage with metal plates and screws. They wil be there for the rest of your life. I'd like you stay in for a few of days just to make sure your lung doesn't collapse again, but there is no reason why you can't be moved up to a ward. I'll get the nurse to organise it for you."

"Thankyou." The doctor was just leaving when there was a light tap on the door.

"Ange?"

"I bought you some clothes. They're nothing special. Hospital gift shop." She set the rather large bag down on the bed.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It was no trouble. Anyway, better go Jack and Brayden are almost asleep already. I'm glad you're feeling better Harm. See you both tomorrow." With that she was gone. Picking up the bag Mac quickly surveyed its contents.

"What'd you get?"

"Hmm…" Mac replied proceeding to pull things out of the bag. "Tracksuit pants, jumper, socks, a toothbrush and deodorant. And for you…" She held up a pair of dark blue cotton boxer shorts.

"She reminds me of Tiner." Harm whispered settling back on the pillows. Hissing in pain as his weight hit his shoulder. Mac could only grimace in sympathy and allow him to grip her hand tightly.

"Close your eyes." She brushed her free hand over his cheek. "Rest."

"You too?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Harm. Now rest!"


	22. Chapter 22

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

I know what you're all saying, finally another chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I've been trying to finish it without rushing the ending. So here is a few more chapters. And hopefully it won't be too long before you see the end.

22

Harm was moved to a ward on the eighth floor less than half-an-hour later. He slept through it all, although it may have had something to do with the morphine that the nurse injected into his IV before they wheeled him out of the recovery room. Mac followed the entourage closely as they left the elevator and pushed thru the doors into the ward. The group stopped at a desk before being pointed in the direction of a private room. Mac stood back as the orderlies pushed his bed into position before leaving the room. This left Mac alone with the nurse.

"How rude of me, sorry I'm Terri Sullivan, I'll be looking after Harmon while he's on the ward."

"Sarah MacKenzie, and I don't think he'd mind if you called him Harm."

"I'll just check him over and then I'll leave you alone. Just call if you need anything."

"Thankyou." As Mac watched on, the woman quickly and efficiently checked his vitals before leaving her alone. Mac took the opportunity of privacy to change out of her uniform and into the tracksuit that Angela had bought for her. So that when she settled onto his bed a few minutes later she was able to tuck one foot under her leg comfortably.

Raising her fingers to his face, she brushed them over his cheek again and up into his hair. As her fingers twirled circles in his hair, her mind wandered back to the years they spent together in Washington. The day they'd met, flying in Sarah and their ordeal in the Appalachian mountains, Russia and his search for his father, the days when they each left JAG, Sydney…

"Penny for your thoughts." Mac was pulled out of her memories by Harm's croaky voice.

"Hey…how are you feeling?"

"Bit better. How long have I been out?"

"Umm…three hours, you've been up here for a while."

"Private room?"

"Lucky you. A bathroom and an arm chair."

"All the comforts of home. What time is it?"

"0415." Mac stepped down off the bed and pulled the arm chair up as close as she could to the bed, so she was able to rest her head on her hands."

"Have you slept?" Mac only shook her head.

"You need rest too."

"When I know you're okay…I'll sleep."

"I'm okay, Mac. I'm going to be in a hell of a lot of pain for a while…but I'll be up and about in no time. You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"I'm doing this because I don't want to lose you…not again." Mac couldn't hold back the tears that slowly began to fall. "I don't want this to be it…"

"This isn't it Mac, not even close…we've got years ahead of us."

"Promise?"

"I Promise. Now you have to promise me that you'll get some sleep." Harm raised his right hand to her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." He settled back onto the pillows again, but couldn't hide the pained expression on his face.

"The nurse should be back soon, I'll tell her how much pain you're in."

"It's okay I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to." Mac held his hand between both of her own as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply until the pain subsided. Five minutes later, when nurse Sullivan returned Harm was again sleeping peacefully.

"Me again, just need to check him over." Mac went to move but was stopped with a hand on her shoulder. "Stay there, I'll work around you."

"Are you sure, I don't mind?"

"You look comfortable." Terri looked down to where Mac's hands still held Harms hand close to her chest.

"Thankyou." As Terri went about her work Mac watched her carefully. "He was awake for about ten minutes before, he was in quite a bit of pain…is there…"

"When he wakes up again let me know and I'll get the doctor to come in and see him." She smiled before continuing, "How long have you two been together?"

"Umm…it depends on how you look at it." At the woman's confused look, Mac smiled. "Long story really."

"Maybe a better question then would be how long have you known each other?"

"We met in 1997, so fifteen years." Mac reached up and brushed her hand through his hair. "We worked together in Washington for five years, before I moved out here."

"He's in the military too? I noticed your uniform before."

"Airforce…I'm in the Marines…We were lawyers for the Judge Advocate General corps. But then I got married and moved out here. He's been in Australia for about a month…and this happens."

"He was very lucky."

"I just hope Mic doesn't find the means to get away with this."

"You know who did this?"

"My ex-husband…the father of my three children…" At Terri's look of disbelief Mac continued, "He's not happy about Harm being back in my life, he tried to take the kids, Harm got in the way…long…complicated…story."

"Has he got any children?"

"Two, Charlotte and Jack. Their mother died two years ago."

"Well Harm is going to be fine, a few days in here and he'll be as good as new."

"I know." Mac smiled, "Thanks!"

"There are spare pillows and blankets in the cupboard over there…ahh…we do have a cot if you want a bed."

"No it's okay, I'll be right in the chair…thanks."

"Well, I'll be back in about an hour, if you need anything..."

Angela arrived with the children just after 10am, by that time Mac had managed to get about three and a half hours sleep and Harm was much more alert.

"Daddy, you're wake." Charlie ran through the door and tried to jump up onto the bed, when she couldn't she turned to Mac. "Can I hug daddy?"

"Of course you can, just be gentle okay."

"I will." Mac lifted her onto the bed, where she immediately lay down beside her father and wrapped her hands around his arm.

"Ang, you don't have to stay in the doorway."

"If it's okay with you I'm going to go into work and make sure things are running smoothly. We brought you a few things from home. You might feel better in your own clothes."

"I'll give you a call later? Thanks you for all your help!"

"No thanks necessary, I'm just happy everyone's okay. See you all later."

"Bye Ange." The kids waved as Mac then sat down in the chair again, and beckoned them forward. Sam and Brayden were the first to reach her as they both climbed on to her lap. Caitlyn sat down on the arm of the chair beside her mother leaving only Jack standing in the middle of the room looking between Harm and his sister and Mac and her children. Mac was the first to notice the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Jack?" Quickly extricating herself out from under Sam and Brayden she lifted him into her arms and held him against her chest. "Hey, it's alright sweetheart." Jack clung to her jumper as tight as his little hands would allow. Opting for the empty spot at the end of Harm's bed Mac sat down and turned the boy slightly in her arms so that he could see his father.

"Jack?" Slowly Jack looked up at Harm, his face still damp with tears. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again and turn his head back into Mac's chest.

"I tried to get him to go to sleep but he…"

"It's okay Caitlyn, he's never been away from me before, at least not overnight."

"Are you coming home soon?" Jack looked up at Mac, who then looked to Harm. An entire unspoken conversation passed between them in the several seconds that there eyes were locked.

"Of course she is."

"Harm?"

"Mac you need sleep and another night in that armchair doesn't count."

"It wasn't that bad."

"In other words your back hurts and your neck is stiff!"

"Only a little." He knew her so well.

"So tonight you're going to go home and get some sleep." Mac gave in, rewarding Harm with a smile and a small nod of her head. Looking down to Jack she was surprised to see him sleeping in her arms.

"Mum, they're back!" Mac and Harm both looked at Caitlyn who was staring in the direction of the door. Thru it they could just see two police officers standing with a nurse near the reception desk.

"Back?" Harm looked to Mac.

"Caitlyn and I talked to them last night."

"Everything okay?"

"Think so." Mac whispered as they appeared in the doorway.

"Harmon Rabb?"

"That's me."

"I'm sergeant Croydon this is constable Doyle, could we talk to you for a few minutes?"

"It's okay I'll take the kids outside."

"Thankyou Ms MacKenzie."

"Have you talked to Mic?"

"We've just come from there; he has quite a story to tell. However we do need all sides of the story before we can draw a conclusion." Mac carefully stepped down off the bed, before turning back to Charlie.

"Okay sweetheart say goodbye to daddy, we're going to go outside and play for a little while."

"Bye bye, daddy." With Caitlyn's help Charlie climbed down off the bed.

"Bye honey."

"We'll be back soon." Mac held Jack close to her chest as they reluctantly left Harm.

"Alright who wants a milk shake?"

"Chocolate!"

"No, strawberry!"

"I want Caramel."

"Everybody can have whatever flavour that they want." Holding Jack against her chest with one arm Mac reached out to Caitlyn with her other arm and drew her into her side. "You okay? You've been very quiet." Caitlyn only moved closer to her mother as they walked and rested her head on her side.

"Alright guys we're going down to the first floor." Sam hit the down button on the elevator. When it arrived she directed Charlie to push the number one.

Watching Sam, Charlie and Brayden chase each other around the play ground, filled Mac with concern. Not for them, as they seemed to be having so much fun, but for Caitlyn who hadn't left her side. Caitlyn sat on the picnic table with her feet on the seat beside Mac, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her hands. Jack was still fast asleep on Mac's lap, clinging to her shirt, like if he let go she would somehow disappear.

"What are you thinking about kiddo?"

"Nothing."

"Caityln? Did you get much sleep last night?" She shook her head as she slowly leaned on to her mother's shoulder. "Bad dreams?" Mac patted the spot beside her. Caitlyn lowered herself down on to the bench beside her mother.

"You're coming home tonight, aren't you?"

"I will, I promise." With her free arm, Mac reached around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her close. "Everything will work out." Mac said it allowed not only for her daughters benefit but also for her own, everything would work out. "It has too." Mac continued to be a pillow for the next half hour as Jack and Caitlyn slept, until Sam, Charlie and Brayden returned.

"Did you have fun?" Mac whispered.

"Sam pushed me on the swing!"

"She did?" Mac winked at Sam. "That was nice of her."

"Can we go and see daddy?"

"Of course we can." Mac slowly brushed her fingers down Caitlyn's arm causing her to stir.

"Mum?"

"We're going to go back up stairs; you might be more comfortable up there."

"Okay." Surprisingly Jack was still fast asleep, so, carefully standing, Mac ushered the children back into the hospital and towards the elevator.

"Now just remember that he's going to be very sleepy and sore so we have to be quiet and gentle okay?"

Harm was sleeping soundly when they arrived at his room, so Mac quietly urged the children inside. Caitlyn immediately moved towards the portable cot that had appeared in their absence, and lay down, before looking up at her mother.

"Where did this come from?" Her question was answered when Terri walked in.

"Sarah, I knew that would come in handy. So these are the children?"

"Yes, Caitlyn, Samantha, Charlie, Brayden and this little guy is Jack."

"I can bring in another cot if you need it."

"That's okay I'll be taking them home soon, I don't think they got much sleep last night."

"Okay, well I'll just check him over and be out of your way."

"Thanks." Charlie and Sam immediately climbed onto the bed with Caitlyn. "We won't stay for too much longer, but get some sleep okay." Mac brushed her fingers over the heads of the three girls before turning back to Harm and the arm chair that Brayden was standing on so he could see Harm as Terri took his blood pressure.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking Harm's pulse." Mac sat down in the chair with Jack still sleeping close to her chest.

"What's that?"

"Okay…put your arm out."

"Like this?"

"Yep…now turn it over and put your fingers here." Terri put her own fingers on Brayden's wrist to show him.

"Now…what do you feel?"

"It's moving."

"That's your pulse; it's how your heart pumps the blood around your body."

"Cool!"

"It is isn't it!" Brayden turned back to Mac with his fingers still on his wrist, and carefully sat on her lap. He looked up to Mac with a big grin on his face. Kissing him on the forehead Mac reached her arm over his head and covered Harm's hand with her own.

As Brayden joined the other children in sleep, Mac turned her head to face Harm. He was still quite pale, but the deathly greyness of earlier, had at least disappeared.

"Sarah?" Mac's head shot up at the sound of the older man's voice.

"Frank? Trish? You're here…" she quickly slid Jack and Brayden off of her lap and stood. "…you're early…I thought…I was going to pick you up from the airport and…" She was a little surprised when Trish lunged forward and enveloped her in a desperate hug.

"How is he? Has he woken up yet?" When she pulled away Mac returned to his bed side.

"He's okay, he's woken up a few times, umm…the bullet went through his right shoulder. They've repaired the lung and put his scapula back together. He's in a lot of pain but…"

"He's pretending not to be?" Mac smiled as she ran her fingers across his forehead. "Are they handling this okay?" Trish looked over the children's sleeping forms.

"Better than I expected…its actually mine that aren't taking it too well." Mac knew that Harm had told Trish a few of the details of her marriage to Mic, especially her time in hospital.

"Well if they are even half as strong as their mother they'll get through it."

"How was your flight?" Mac directed her question to Frank who hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Long…but only because we were anxious to get here. About that…someone…"

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Jack jumped to his feet and reached out to Frank.

"Hello little man." Frank swept him off his feet and hugged him tightly.

"Hi sweetheart!" Trish leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy's sick!"

"I know, but the doctors are working really hard to make him better."

"Hello young man." Mac turned to see Brayden pulling himself up.

"Hello!"

"Trish, Frank this is Brayden." Mac wrapped her arms around Brayden's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you!" Brayden extended his hand out to Trish and shook her hand, but shrunk back when Frank reached out to him.

"Bray, this is Jack and Charlie's grandpa, it's okay." Brayden shook his head and turned in his mother's arms to bury his face in her chest.

"I'm sorry Frank."

"Quite alright darling, I'm not offended, he's been through a lot."

"Mum?" They all turned back to Harm to find his groggy eyes watching them.

"Sweetheart!" Trish immediately leaned over and kissed her son on the cheek. "I thought you'd given up scaring me like this?"

"So did I? I guess I just can't help getting into trouble." Frank lowered Jack on to the chair beside Brayden before turning to Harm.

"You're running out of lives son!" Frank reached out and squeezed his hand.

"How did you two get here so fast?"

"It's who you know!"

"Obviously."

"Grandma?" Trish turned to the cot where the girls were sleeping to find Charlie looking up at them.

"Charlie sweetheart!" Lifting her off the bed Trish hugged her tightly before passing her over to Frank.

As Caitlyn and Sam slowly woke also, Mac sat down on the bed. "It's okay, Harm's parents are here!" She brushed her fingers over their foreheads as they sat up. Caitlyn stood first and stepped toward Trish offering her hand.

"I'm Caitlyn!"

"Of course you are and you look so much like your mother. You can call me Trish and this is Frank!" Trish then turned back to Sam. "And you must be Samantha."

"Sam!" Sam stood smiling and shook Trish's hand.

When they all turned back to Harm they found him talking quietly with Brayden and Jack. Mac knelt on the chair behind them, wrapping one arm around each of their waists she rested her chin on Brayden's small shoulder.

"You two wouldn't be keeping Harm awake now would you?"

"Nah uh, he doesn't want to go back to sleep." She looked up at Harm and was surprised to find him grinning.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I'll rest later, when I know that you're going home to rest."

"Don't worry about me; you're the one who's lying in a hospital bed."

"Mum, could you do me a favour."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Could you make sure Mac gets some sleep tonight, she hasn't slept properly since I got in here." At Mac's sign of protest he continued. "And no, three hours in that chair doesn't count."

"Well if she doesn't mind two house guests…"

"You've both had a long flight you need your rest too, you're welcome to the guest room…but if you'd rather a hotel…"

"Not at all sweetheart, the guest room will be perfect." Brayden stayed standing as Mac sat back onto the chair shortly followed by Jack, who curled himself into her chest once again. At Trish's concerned look Mac explained.

"Caitlyn stayed up with him for most of the night, so neither of them got much sleep." Mac looked back to Caitlyn and wasn't at all surprised to see her asleep once again.

"Why don't we get going then, everybody looks like they could do with a good night's sleep." Frank referred to Charlie who was starting to drift off on the end of Harm's bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some more time with Harm? I mean you did just get here."

"Just seeing that he's okay…is enough to ease my mind for tonight."

"Okay! We'll go. Will you be okay?" Holding Jack close to her chest, Mac stood and leaned close to Harm.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, go home and get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" They all said there goodbyes and headed for the door. But when she got there, Mac stopped and turned back, returning to the bed with Jack still in her arms, she leaned over Harm and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!"


	23. Chapter 23

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter contains offensive language.

23 

The drive home seemed to take not time at all, as Mac made small talk with Trish up the front. Frank was in the back being entertained by Charlie who insisted on telling him everything that they had done since being in Australia. Caitlyn, Sam and Brayden added things here and there on the rare occasion that Charlie forgot something. But it wasn't the actions of her children that surprised her, in fact it was Jack. As although he was sitting next to his grandfather and watching the goings on intently he was yet to say a word and the only movements he made was to turn his head in her direction every few minutes.

When they pulled up in the driveway, Mac got out and opened the door; as soon as she had undone his seatbelt he raised his arms to her and refused to be put down. She held him close as she gave Trish and Frank a quick tour and while she made them coffee in the kitchen he sat on the bench.

"Don't you want to go outside and play?" She asked, holding a chocolate cookie in front of him. When he just shook his head and didn't even try to take it from her she took a step closer and brushed her fingers down his cheek.

"Your daddy is going to be okay, you know that right?" He looked back at her for a long time before answering.

"When is daddy coming home?"

"Not for a little while, he has to stay in hospital until the doctors make him feel better." Jack just bowed his head and stared at his shoes. It took Mac a couple of seconds to realise that he was crying. "Hey, come here sweetie." She lifted him off the bench and into her arms. "I miss him too!" She whispered in his ear when he wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tight.

"Is everything alright?" Mac turned around as Trish entered the kitchen.

"He just misses his dad, that's all." She hadn't even realised she too had been crying until Trish raised a tissue to her face and wiped her cheeks.

"I guess this just isn't something that I thought could happen to us anymore. Back when we were working together…it's not as if it happened a lot but…we didn't have the safest jobs…now…it should be different that's all…" Trish only nodded her head and wiped Mac's cheeks again. "Ahh…the coffee's almost ready."

"Did you want me to take Jack off your hands?" When Jack tightened his grip around her neck, Mac shook her head. "No, that's okay, I'll get him to give me a hand." Smiling Trish turned back to the lounge room. "Okay little man, look at me." When he slowly pulled away to look up at her, Mac took his hands and held them in her own. "Tell me something, what is your favourite thing to do with your daddy?"

"Umm…we go flying." Jack put his arms out either side of him and made the noise of an aeroplane, already he was smiling.

"Alright, well when ever you feel sad and you miss daddy, you just remember what that feels like and you'll feel better."

"How do you feel better?"

"I look at you and Caitlyn and Sam and Brayden and Charlie, and your smiling faces and it makes me feel better. Now we better get this coffee out to grandma and grandpa." Mac left him sitting on the bench and quickly went about finishing the coffee before pulling out the tin of biscuits and a plate. Spreading out a selection she took out two more chocolate cookies and placed them on the plate. "Could you carry these out to the lounge room for me and put them on the table?"

"Okay!" Mac lifted him on the bench before passing him the plate.

"Careful now." As he slowly walked from the room, Mac placed the three cups of coffee on a tray and then filled a cup with juice from the fridge before following him.

For over half-an-hour Jack sat at Mac's feet and happily coloured in pictures from a book, as she filled in Trish and Frank on the past couple of weeks.

"So the kids seem to be coping really well?"

"So much better than I had hoped, although what's to come might test them."

"It won't be easy, so if you need anything, anything at all, you'll let us know won't you?"

"I will, thanks!"

Two hours later as five sets of tired eyes stared aimlessly across the dinner table Mac knew she wouldn't be awoken by the pitter-patter of little feet in the morning. They would all sleep really well tonight.

"Ok, I think its time for bed. Everyone upstairs, brush your teeth, I'll be up in a couple of minutes." With absolutely no objections, they all stood and shuffled away.

"We'll take care of things down here dear, why don't you go on up to bed." Mac was about to protest when Trish held up her hand. "You know how jet lag is sweetheart…we'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Trish…for everything."

Mac followed the children upstairs heading to Caitlyn's room first. Finding her already in her pyjamas and curled up in bed was no surprise. She knelt at her daughter's bed side.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Cait and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Already there were tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault mum; I know you can't always be there."

"Still…"

"Mum…I'm okay…Harm's okay." Mac wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her firmly against her chest.

"I love you kiddo…get some sleep."

"Love you too, night mum."

Sam and Charlie were her next stop. They were in their pyjamas and sitting on Sam's bed.

"Come on you two into bed…it's been a long day." She hugged each of them before tucking them in.

"Are we going to see daddy tomorrow?"

"We are, but not too early we all need to get some sleep."

"Goodnight Mac…love you!"

"I Love you too, Charlie." Mac kissed her on the forehead before turning around to face Sam's eyes watching her. "You okay honey?"

"Did Caity shoot daddy?"

"She did sweetie, but he's alright. You can see him tomorrow if you'd like?"

"No…I don't want to see him. She won't get in trouble will she…is she going to jail?"

"Caity is not going anywhere, everything will be okay." Mac tried to reassure her daughter, hoping that if she said it with enough conviction she'd convince herself that everything would be fine.

"Love you mummy."

"And I love you. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." Both girls said in unison as Mac stood and left the room.

She found Brayden and Jack not in their own beds but in her room, curled up under the covers.

"What are you two up to?

"Can we sleep in your bed?" Brayden didn't wait for her answer but instead lay his head back on the pillow.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Caity made us!" Brayden nodded solemnly.

Picking up her pyjamas Mac headed into the bathroom. Less than 15 minutes later she returned to find Brayden fast asleep, and Jack sitting up in bed waiting for her.

"You should be asleep."

"Can't sleep!" Mac only smiled as she pulled the covers back and climbed into bed beside him. As soon as she lay down he moved closer to her gripping her singlet in his small hands.

Mac reached over him and brushed her fingers across Brayden's cheek, before looking down at Jack again. "It's okay sweetheart, you can sleep now."

"Love you!"

"Goodnight Jack. I love you too."

She held him against her chest with one arm while reaching over him with the other hand, placing her hand on Brayden's chest.

She fell asleep, with Jack's steady breathing against her chest and Brayden's under her hand.

Mac woke about four hours later with a horrible feeling of dread, a feeling that she had forgotten something. It only took about thirty seconds to realise what it was. Quickly reaching for the phone she dialled a number and waited anxiously for the international phone call to connect.

("Hello!")

"I'm so sorry…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

("Mac?")

"I'm really sorry."

("Thanks, but it's okay.")

"No…it's not. I've called you every year on your birthday since I left. I didn't mean to forget…it's just there's so much going on here and…"

("Mac…what's wrong? Why are you whispering.")

"Umm…the boys are asleep. Harm's here!"

("Really…wow! You're talking to him again, wait _boys_?")

"Yeah, he's got two kids Charlotte and Jack, and it's been great, that's not all though."

("Mic? What did he do?")

"He found out the Harm was here and he came down to challenge custody."

("Oh no.")

"It's okay the kids are okay.

("Then it's Harm! He's not hurt?")

"Mic…tried to take the kids while I was at work, he had a gun. Harm was shot in the shoulder, he's in the hospital. Caitlyn was there and she picked up the gun, she shot Mic in the leg. I'm afraid he's going to…"

("Don't think like that…look…I'll…I'll be on the next plane out.")

"Chlo…you don't have to do that."

("Yes I do. Caitlyn might need a lawyer…and I…want to be there for you…I want to be there for you because I wasn't before.")

"Chlo…"

("Please Mac…I miss you…")

"I miss you too…are you sure you're not too busy, I don't want to take you away from anything."

("Mac…")

"Call me when you know when you're getting in, I'll pick you up from the airport."

("See you soon.")

"Soon, love you!"

("Love you too!")

Returning the phone to the cradle Mac lay down again with a renewed sense of happiness. For the first time in ten years two of the people she cared for most in the world would be by her side again.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter contains offensive language.

24

By ten thirty the next morning they were all walking through the hospital car park, in much better spirits. Even Jack was running in circles around the group pretending that he was flying. However, when the glass doors opened in front of them, Mac stopped him and offered her hand. Instead he moved in front of her and reached his arms into the air. Rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time Mac lifted him off the ground. Wrapping his arms around her neck he lay his head down in the crook of her neck.

"You can't still be tired?"

"I'm not tired." He grinned up at her before tightening his hold around her neck, hugging her again. Sam and Caitlyn did a good job of leading them through the hospital; in no time at all they were entering his ward.

They approached the desk but before Mac could ask for Harm she heard her name from behind them.

"Sarah!"

"Terri! You make me wonder if you ever go home."

"Busy week! Come in, he's been waiting for you." She motioned towards the door before leading them to his room.

"Harm, you've got visitors!"

"Daddy!" Charlie ran forward and jumped up on the chair that was beside his bed.

"Hi honey!"

"Mac?" Jack tugged on her collar returning his attention to him. "Can I hug daddy?"

"Of course you can!" Mac approached the bed and carefully set Jack down beside his father. Jack immediately lay down and wrapped his arms around Harm's neck.

"Hi, you feeling better?"

"Much, now that you're here." Mac leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before stepping away so that Trish and Frank could come forward.

"Sweetheart you're looking better."

"Thanks mum."

"You've really got to stop scaring these two."

"I'm trying!" Harm took Frank's extended hand and squeezed it, before turning his attention to the children. "Have you both been behaving for Mac?"

"Yes." Charlie nodded, while Jack just squeezed Harm's arm tighter and turned his head into the mattress. Harm looked up to Mac with a silent question.

'Missed you.' Mac mouthed the words, 'He's okay.' Harm pulled him closer, and then reached for Mac's hand. Giving it a small tug he pulled her onto the bed beside him.

"How has everybody else been?" Harm's eyes moved to Caitlyn who was talking with Sam and Trish.

"We'll see." Mac leaned against him and held tightly to his hand.

They all stayed in his room for almost three hours as Trish and Frank told the children stories from Harm's childhood and Mac in turn told stories about some of their less 'exciting' missions.

When an orderly entered the room with a tray of food, Frank stood. "You know that's not such a bad idea, who's hungry."

"Me! Me!" Five little hands shot up.

"I might stay here!" Mac got to her feet, but only to help Jack off the bed.

"We'll bring you back some lunch." Trish smiled as she held one hand out to Jack and the other to Brayden as Frank lifted Charlie off her feet. "Can we get you anything sweetheart?"

"Couple of magazine's maybe." As Trish and Frank left the room with the children, Mac climbed back up onto the bed and leaned back against the pillow beside Harm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You never turn down a chance to eat."

"I didn't!" Mac smiled pulling the tray with Harm's lunch on it closer to the bed. "I do have news though."

"News?"

"Chloe!"

"Chloe?"

"She's coming. I haven't seen her in eight years."

"Wow, what's she doing now? I mean the last time I saw her was at AJ's fifth birthday party."

"You saw her?"

"Yeah, Bud and Harriet invited her."

"She never told me that."

"I think Harriet may have had a chat to her about…us."

"Oh…well she's a lawyer now. We talked about her entering the academy but she decided she wanted to go into Juvenile law. So…"

"Good for her!"

"Yeah it's great, she want's to be here for Caity. But hopefully it won't come to that."

"Have you talked to him?"

"You think I should?"

"It might help, then again it could make things worse."

"Depends, am I talking to him as his ex-wife, as Caitlyn's mother or…as your lawyer?"

"My lawyer?"

"I think it would be a good idea if you had one."

"I couldn't ask you to be my lawyer, when you're worried about Caitlyn."

"I have complete confidence in Chloe, but it's not as if I'm not going to be there."

"Of course you'll be there, but you don't need the stress of my case on top of hers."

"Harm…I'm your lawyer…"

"You know I love you, right?" Harm interrupted her.

"Is that your way of saying that you'll allow me to do this?"

"Well by the sounds of it I'm not going to win so…"

"I love you too!" Mac turned her head and kissed him on the cheek.

"So are they treating you alright?"

"I think Terri has made it her mission to make sure I have everything I need."

"Everything?"

"Hey, I only have eyes for one woman." With his arm around her shoulders he pulled her closer, but the movement made him wince with pain.

"Are you okay?" Mac carefully moved forward and turned around to face him. "Harm?" Mac reached out and lay a hand on his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "You've got to be more careful."

"I'm okay."

"Just be careful. I don't want you doing anything that will delay your coming home."

"Miss me?"

"Of course I miss you." Mac turned away from him as tears began to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. When I get out of here we'll get this all sorted out and then we'll take the kids home. We'll all be together, you'll be safe and we can start a new life."

"I can't wait to see Bud and Harriet and little AJ and his brother's and sisters, I've only ever seen photo's."

"It'll happen!"

"I need to talk to Mic!"

"You don't want to wait for Chloe?"

"No I think I need to do it as Caity's mother first."

"At least don't go alone." It was at that point that Trish and Frank returned with the children, bearing gifts.

"Mummy, we bought you some lunch." Sam handed her a paper bag as she got down off the bed.

"Thanks sweetie, but I have to go and do something first."

"Frank would you mind coming with me for a few minutes, I need to talk to…someone, but I don't…want to go alone."

"Of course sweetheart." Frank reached out to her and she took his hand before turning back to the children.

"We won't be long."


	25. Chapter 25

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter contains offensive language.

25

"I'm not sure how he's going to react Frank, so I want to apologise in advance."

"Sarah, you don't have to. You are not responsible for the way your ex-husband acts."

Mac stopped at the nurse's station to find out his room number before they continued on.

They found Mic watching TV when they entered his room, but seeing them he turned it off and pulled himself up against the pillows with a big grin on his face, yet he did not speak. Boldly stepping forward Mac left Frank a few steps inside the door and approached the bed.

"You've done it now. If you ever had thoughts of seeing them again, I hope you realise that it will never happen, at least not while I have anything to do with it." Mic was still grinning.

"Caitlyn shot me Sarah, she, at the very least will be going to a juvenile detention centre for a very long time." Mac was determined not to get angry or let him goad her into a fight.

"Caitlyn will be well represented and you will be hearing from Harm's lawyer. I just wanted to let you know that as soon as the trial's are over Harm and I are taking the kids to the U.S. We won't be back." Mac turned on her heal and was half way back to Frank before Mic spoke.

"So who's this, your body guard? I didn't realise they came in wrinkles? Or are we exploring our options as a gold-digger?"

"You mind your tongue young man." Mac held her hand out to stop Frank.

"Ooh, he speaks!"

"This is Harm's step father; he and Trish flew out as soon as they heard. I don't suppose Geoff and Ann are here, I really would like to tell them of our plans. Let them know that they'll always be welcome to visit. Oh wait, your parents haven't talked to you in what fifteen years. Goodbye Mic." With his hand in the middle of her back, Frank escorted her from the room.

"I think you handled that really well."

"Oh he can be a bastard when he wants to be. So thankyou."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did a lot more than you think." Mac smiled somewhat relieved that their first encounter was over.

They re-entered Harm's hospital room to find Trish sitting in the arm chair with Charlie and Brayden on either side of her lap while Jack sat next to his father and Caitlyn and Sam were on the end of the bed. Mac wrapped her arms firmly around Caitlyn's shoulders and pulled her back against her chest. When her eyes met with Harm's she only nodded.

"You should eat your lunch." Caitlyn turned her head slightly to look up at her mother.

"Hmm…I should shouldn't I." Sam held up the sandwich. "Thanks sweetie." Mac took it and moved away to the cot that was still in the corner of the room.

When Brayden climbed down from Trish's lap, Mac was surprised when she got to her feet and followed him to the cot, leaving the chair for Frank.

Brayden immediately lay down behind Mac allowing Trish to sit beside her.

"Bit tired Bray?" Mac brushed her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes.

"How are you fairing?"

"About as good as can be expected really."

"Things will get better."

"I hope so." Trish smiled. "Umm…about that," Mac turned around to ensure that Brayden was asleep before continuing in a lower voice. "When we get this all under control, the court cases I mean, I want to take the kids back to the U.S., but there's a lot that needs to be done for that to happen and…"

"Of course, when we get back this afternoon we'll write a list and see if we can get things rolling."

"Thankyou!"

"Think of it as, family taking care of family." At Mac's confused look Trish reached for her hand and held it between both of her own. "We may not have met until yesterday but I have always thought of you as family. I remember the look Harm used to get when he talked about you, the way he'd sound on the phone. You're finally coming home dear and I plan on doing everything possible to ensure that you get there as soon as possible." By this time both women had tears streaming down their cheeks. Releasing her hand Trish wrapped her arms around Mac's shoulders and pulled her close. "All you have to think about is getting Harm and Caitlyn through this; we'll take care of the rest."

"I don't know what to say." She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so…safe and loved in a woman's arms. It had probably been thirty years, before her mother had left. She knew it was too early to be thinking like this, but maybe, just maybe Trish could be the mother she had missed out on all these years.

"Look at this now, put to women in a room and within five minutes they'll either be laughing or crying." Both women pulled away from each other wiping their eyes as they looked up at Frank. Concerned, Harm tried to pull himself up to look past Jack. Mac immediately jumped to her feet as he lay back raising a hand to his shoulder.

"What did I tell you?" She moved to the opposite side of the bed and put a hand on his cheek. "Should I get Terri back in here to strap you to the bed?"

"I guess I arrived just in time, although I did leave the ropes at the nurse's station."

"Terri! These are Harm's parents."

"Frank!" He stood and offered her his hand.

"Trish."

"Hi, I take it he isn't being a co-operative patient."

"You could say that."

"I'm fine."

"I just want you to be careful, that's all."

"You were crying I just wanted to know if you were okay." Mac smiled and nodded, trying to let him know that she would tell him all about it.

"We need to change that dressing Harm but I'll come back a little later."

"Thanks!"

"We won't be long Terri, should get these kids home before they all fall asleep again." Mac looked down at Charlie and Jack who were both sleeping soundly.

"Take your time." And with that she was gone again. Mac sat up on the bed beside Harm and took his hand.

"I think we might get going." She looked up at Trish and Frank who nodded in agreement. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Harm, just listen to the doctor and to Terri, be careful."

"I will."

"Harm."

"I promise!"

"Okay." Mac smiled and turned to wake-up Charlie. "Sweetheart its time to go home."

"Mac?"

"Yeah its me." Frank stepped forward.

"Come on Charlie I'll carry you."

She then looked down to Jack and ran her fingers through his hair. "Jack?"

"Hmm…?"

"Time to go home honey."

"Mummy?" Harm, Trish and Mac looked down at him in shock.

"He's never…Jack, its daddy, time to wake up now." Jack just raised his arms in the air, his eyes firmly closed. Mac shared a look of apprehension with Harm as she lifted his son off the bed and enclosed him in her arms. Looking back to her kids she saw them watching her. Caitlyn and Sam held Brayden's hand between them.

"Looks like we're ready to go!" Trish and Frank stepped forward first and said their goodbyes. When they turned away Harm looked back to Mac who was staring down at Jack, totally lost in the moment. "Can we…have a minute?"

"We'll see you tomorrow sweetheart."

"Bye Harm."

"See ya later Harm."

"We'll be outside Mac, take your time." Harm tugged her hand until she sat on the bed beside him again.

"Hey…you okay?"

"Hmm…I guess he just…I wasn't expecting that."

"He loves you, I guess it was inevitable. I just didn't think it would be…"

"So soon?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alright with this?"

"Yeah I think I am."

"How about you, are you alright with this?"

"Your mum…earlier, she said…that she has always considered me as part of your family. That she want's to help in anyway she can to make sure I…that we get home as soon as possible." Harm could only grin back at her.

"You should have heard her when I told them I got your letter. She wanted to pack our bags for me. She nearly threw me out the door. She wants to get to know you better…have another woman around the house again."

"Have some one else to help her control you boys?"

"Never! So…"

"So…we had better get going." Still holding Jack, she leaned over and kissed Harm softly. "Can I bring you anything tomorrow?"

"Just yourself. Oh and some real food…anything that's not made in the hospital."

"Sure!" Kissing him again she turned and headed for the door. Stopping there she turned back. "Love you!"

"Love you too."

That evening as Frank, Trish and Mac sat at the dinner table with coffee and a plate full of biscuits, Trish put pen to paper.

"Alright…passports? I take it the kids haven't got one? And yours will need renewing?" Mac just nodded.

"They should be eligible for U.S. passports, so that shouldn't be too hard."

"Okay…next the house, I assume you own it outright?"

"Yes, the real estate agent that I bought it thru should be happy to take it on again; I'll give her a call."

"Water company, electricity, gas, telephone!"

"Umm…their school records, medical records, dental records, Brayden's psychiatrist may need to write a referral. Then there's me…I guess I'll have to call the SecNav tomorrow."

"How do you think that will go?" She looked up at Frank.

"I've known him for ten years I think he knows what I gave up to come here and he knows a little of what's gone on, so as long as I give notice."

"Good!"

"I should call Geoff and Ann. Mic's parents…the kids grandparents."

"You're in contact with them?"

Sort of…Mic was estranged from them, but I wanted the kids to have a family…they couldn't know my parents so I wanted them to know his. I contacted them without him knowing. When he found out…I guess…it might be what started all this."

"Do they know what has happened?" Mac shook her head.

"But they should know that I'm moving the kids to the US. And that they'll be welcome whenever they like.

"Then there's the matter of packing, you'll have to decide what you want to bring with you and what to leave behind."

"Hmm...that may need its own list. I'll wait until I talk to the kids and let them write their own as well."

"If you want us to start anywhere in particular…"

"I think before we start anything I need to talk to them."

They were just cleaning up when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

("Mac?")

"Chloe? I didn't think I'd here from you so soon."

("I know how important this is, I dropped everything.")

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

("I fly out in about four hours, so I should be there at…")

"About 7pm tomorrow night."

("Hey…I had that.")

"I'll be there!"

("I can't wait to see you again.")

"I can't wait to see you, I hope you haven't changed too much."

("Geez Mac, I hope I have it's been what eight years since we've seen each other.")

"Maybe I should hold up one of those signs."

("Or…wear a rose.")

"I'll see you at the airport!"

("Love you.")

"Love you too!"

Mac looked up to see Trish in the doorway. "Chloe! She should be here tomorrow afternoon."

"She was your little sister, in the mentoring program? How long has been since you've seen her?"

"Eight years, we've talked on the phone and exchanged emails, photo's…but…"

"It's not the same?"

"She worked so hard to be where she is. She finished law school a year early, and got a job straight away."

"She never came over when…"

"She wanted to…but…I made her promise that she'd concentrate on her studies, and make me proud."

"And she did!"

"She did!"

"Oh…I came into tell you, Caitlyn is still awake but the other's are out."

"Thanks I should go up!"

"Caity?"

"Mum?"

"What are you still doing up?"

"Can't sleep." Mac sat on the bed beside Caitlyn and wrapped her arms around her.

"Since you're up I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Well it's very possible that we will have to go to court again."

"For me? I watch TV."

"Yes, but…it's going to be okay. Chloe will be here tomorrow night; she's going to be your lawyer."

"My lawyer?"

"We'll be okay. What I want to talk to you about is after that. When it's all over."

"Over?"

"We're going to move again, to America."

"To America?"

"To live with Harm, Charlie, Jack and Trish and Frank."

"That's a long way, we wouldn't see dad?"

"No…but at the moment I think not seeing him would be the best thing for all of us. He needs to sort himself out, whether he knows it or not, he's got a lot of thinking to do. I know it's going to be a big change, but I think it will be a good one. We need a change. To be together and feel safe again."

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I don't expect you to be happy about it Cait. You can get angry or upset or both. I know it means you'll be leaving your school, and your friends. I don't want you to pretend your okay with this." As tears began to fall from her cheeks Mac pulled her in against her chest. "It might take a bit of time, but I think we'll be happy there."

"Will we see Aunt Harriet and Uncle Bud?"

"Absolutely, we'll be able to see them all the time."

"All the time? And dad won't be able to follow us?"

"I'm not going to lie to you…he might."

"But we'll be a family, with Harm and Charlie and Jack."

"We'll be a family."

"Okay!" Caitlyn looked up at her mother and smiled. Mac held her tightly against her chest until she fell asleep.

Lying down on her own bed Mac reached for a photo from her bedside table, it was of Harm and all of the children outside the MCG after the football game they'd gone to. Even then they looked like any normal family. Little did passers by know the real story behind their lives. She fell asleep still clutching the frame.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter contains offensive language.

26

Mac searched the faces flowing through the doors for any hint of familiarity, hoping that she would recognise Chloe straight away. She need not have worried though as Chloe saw her first. Running through the doors she threw herself at Mac.

Wrapping her arms tightly around Chloe's shoulders Mac held her close.

"Heya kiddo."

"Hi Mac."

"Come on let me look at you." Chloe stepped back but kept a tight hold on both of Mac's hands. "I can't believe I missed you growing up into such…a beautiful woman."

"And you, I thought you'd never grow your hair out."

"And it only took three years."

"It's gorgeous."

"Let's get your bags and get out of here. Are you hungry?"

"Of course." Chloe picked up the bag that she had dropped on the ground.

"Well some things never change. Trish has cooked up a storm at home." Mac wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and led her in the direction of baggage claim.

"How's Harm?"

"Bored, but good, hopefully he'll be out next week."

"And the kids?"

"Caitlyn's a bit scared. I think she just wants to know what's going to happen. Sam and Brayden don't like hospitals so they can't wait for the day he gets out."

"And his?"

"Charlie and Jack. Charlotte could withstand anything but Jack he's never been away from Harm for this long, he doesn't understand."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay!"

"Mac!" Mac smiled and pulled her closer.

"It feels like I just got him back and nearly losing him…it's just...I don't know."

"He'll be okay, it's Harm."

"You know I remember the last time you said that to me."

"You do? Oh yeah…and he was!" Chloe disengaged herself from Mac and pulled two suitcases off the conveyor belt.

"Don't believe in packing light do you?"

"I didn't know how long I'd be here."

"Let me take that. Car's this way."

"So the last email I got from you, you were talking about hiring a new assistant."

"Has it really been that long?"

"What happened that made you contact Harm?"

"I opened a box of photos that I hadn't touched in ten years. It made me think about him…so I wrote him a letter."

"That easy?"

"Well not quite easy."

"You have to tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Absolutely everything."

"Alright…"

By the time they were pulling into the driveway Chloe was completely up to date. The front door flew open and five children ran towards the car, slowly followed by Trish and Frank.

"I hope you realise you now have five nieces and nephews."

"Or brothers and sisters!"

"Which ever way you want to look at it."

"Time to meet the family." Opening her door Mac wasn't really surprised to see Jack waiting for her. Sweeping him off of his feet she met Chloe at the passenger side door.

"Everyone this is Chloe."

"Chlo, this is Caitlyn, Samantha, Brayden, Charlie and Jack. And these are Harm's parents Trish and Frank."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too dear." Mac opened the boot with her free hand but was stopped by Frank.

"I'll get those, you take her inside."

"Thankyou. This way Chlo. Tour first or…food first?"

"Food…if that's alright…airplane food hasn't got any better."

"It won't be a minute." Trish raced off to the kitchen.

As they sat at the kitchen table Chloe looked over at Mac who had sat down with Jack still in her arms, he was now fast asleep.

"Are you sure he just misses Harm?"

"He called me mummy yesterday. I mean he was half asleep at the time but…" Chloe only smiled as Trish put two bowls of steaming spaghetti Bolognese in front of them.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Lemonade please!"

"Me too thanks!"

"Have you all eaten?"

"About half an hour ago. Caitlyn didn't eat much though."

"She didn't?"

"No, she said she wasn't hungry."

"Have you got any left?"

"Plenty. I'll get about half a bowl?"

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute, I'll just put Jack on the couch."

"Caity?" Mac called her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum?" descending the stairs she was enveloped in a warm hug.

"You okay? Trish said you weren't hungry at dinner." She just shook her head. "Come and have something to eat with me and Chloe." Caitlyn allowed Mac to lead her back to the dining room table where a third bowl was waiting beside Chloe.

"How you doin' kiddo?"

"Are you really here to help me?"

"I am! So you don't have to worry about a thing." Caitlyn looked sceptical. Chloe glanced up at Mac who nodded. "Do you think you could tell me what happened?" Caitlyn looked down into her spaghetti and proceeded to twirl it around with her fork.

"Do I have to?"

"I know it's hard Cait, really I do…but I need to know exactly what happened, so I _can_ help you."

"Are you going to talk to Dad?"

"Yep, and his lawyer."

"Dad doesn't like to tell the truth."

"Hey…" Mac broke her silence. "…if you tell the truth sweetheart everyone will believe you."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

After telling Trish where they were going, Mac directed them into her study. On the way Chloe retrieved a pen and legal pad from her bag. When they were comfortable she spoke.

"Now, it happened when you got home from school didn't it?"

"When we were at court the other day…when you told us to say goodbye to dad he said…he said that Harm would get what was coming to him. What does that mean?" Chloe looked up at Mac and their eyes locked.

"He was just angry that's all."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"I'm not sure, but what he did was very wrong. He might have to go to jail."

"Am I going to jail too then?"

"No, of course not!" Mac jumped in.

"But what I did was wrong too."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, okay?" Caitlyn slowly nodded. "Good."

"Now, on the afternoon that Harm was hurt. When did you first see your dad?"

"When Sam and I got home from school, Mrs Carter drove us. I got out of the car…and looked up at Sam, she'd stopped and she pointed back. I turned around and he was there. I told Sam to go and get Harm."

It took just less than an hour for Caitlyn to relive that afternoon. By the time she was done she was exhausted.

"Why don't you go up to bed sweet heart, I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." Mac waited until she had disappeared out the door before turning back to Chloe.

"So…?"

"She'll be fine Mac."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thankyou." It was only then that Chloe noticed the tears on Mac's cheeks

"Hey…" She stood and went to Mac's side. Mac pulled herself up and immediately wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders.

"I really missed you."

"I really really missed you."

"You're sure things will be fine with Caitlyn?"

"You know I can't be one hundred percent sure of anything. But for a judge to convict her…Mic on the other hand…"

"Attempted murder…"

"Hmm…"

"He'll have a good lawyer."

"What he did Mac…he'll be convicted."

"I just…want to get out of here. When this is all over…"

"You're coming home!"

"Home."

"Come on, I'll make you a coffee."

"You're the guest, I should be making you the coffee." Mac looped her arm through Chloe's before being led to the kitchen.

"When have I ever been a guest in your home?"

"I guess, never. Not even the day we met."

"Your house has always been like a second home to me."

"It's easy to feel at home when you're with family." Chloe passed Mac a steaming hot cup before following her to the table. "So what's been happening in your life since the last time you wrote?"

"Well…"


	27. Chapter 27

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter contains offensive language.

27

"Sergeant Croydon? This is Sarah MacKenzie. I was hoping you might be able to tell me if you have reached a conclusion about Caitlyn."

("Of course, I was actually planning to call you this morning. I'd like to be able to give you some good news, but you must realise how serious a fire arms offence is. Even though it was an accident it is not something that can be so easily cleared up. And Mr. Brumby's insistence that charges be laid does nothing to help your daughter. You will be given official notice by this afternoon but Caitlyn is to be charged. I am sorry!")

"I understand, thankyou." Mac's heart sank. "Has he been charged?"

("He will be yes.")

"Attempted murder?"

("I'm sorry Miss MacKenzie but I can't release that information just yet.")

"When you can, I'm going to require copies of the charges and any other pertinent information as I will be prosecuting on be half of Harm."

("Very well, I'll deliver them myself.")

"Chloe!"

"Harm, good to see you again." Chloe cautiously hugged him.

"It's okay, I won't break. So you're a lawyer now? Congratulations!"

"I had a lot of help. If it wasn't for Mac I don't know where I'd be. And all that time I spent in the JAG offices…"

"You're here to talk to Mic?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting with him and his lawyer in about five minutes."

"Well, give him hell." Chloe smiled.

"You bet I will." Turning away Chloe reached for Mac's hand and squeezed it tightly before leaving.

"What are you doing hiding back there?"

"I'm not hiding." Mac leaned over and kissed him softly. When their lips parted Mac leaned her forehead against Harm's and stayed there for several seconds.

"Miss me?" Harm took her hand from his cheek and held it to his chest. Mac only sat down on the bed beside him and looked down at their hands on his chest. "I missed you."

"You doin' okay?"

"Are you going to ask me that every time you visit?"

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Mac? What is it?"

"I called Sergeant Croydon this afternoon. Caitlyn is being charged with discharging a firearm and causing serious injury."

"They can't do that, it was self defence."

"I don't believe that they wanted to, Harm, they had to. She fired a gun and Mic was hurt, they couldn't just sweep it under the carpet."

"I guess not, what about Mic?" Mac pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and passed it to him.

"Possessing a firearm with intent to cause serious injury, discharging a firearm causing serious injury and attempted murder? At least he'll actually be going away this time."

"Let's hope."

"Hey, she'll be okay. Chloe will handle it."

"I know. Doesn't make me feel any better though."

"Hey, come here." Harm lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe the tears from her eyes, before sliding it behind her neck to pull her down to his chest. Careful not to touch his injured shoulder Mac clung to the shirt covering his chest.

"I just want to get out of here, the sooner we are on our way home, the better."

"I'll be back before you know it!" Little did Mac know, Harm had been told only two hours ago that as long as he continues to improve he should be able to go home in the next couple of days. All that he was worried about was not being able to pick-up Charlie and Jack and even Brayden and hug them like he was longing to do.

"So how are things going at home?"

"Well, your mum and Frank have been great in helping to organise the move. Trish is sorting out the kids passports and Frank…he's got so many contacts…"

"What do the kids think?"

"Well I haven't talked to Sam and Brayden yet but I talked to Caitlyn. She's okay, I don't think she has felt completely safe in a while now and the thought of leaving the country seems to have…I don't know. I did tell her that I can't be sure he won't follow us. But she really did like the sound of us all being a family."

"So do I!" Mac smiled.

"You have no idea."

"Miss Madison?"

"Yes."

"I'm Scott Robbins. Before we go in, Mr Brumby is insisting that I prosecute Caitlyn to the full extent of the law. However, if we can reach a deal I should be able to convince him…"

"Deal?"

"Two years in a juvenile detention facility."

"Two years, it was self defence. Caitlyn was in fear for her life, and that of her brother and sister. Mr Brumby had also just shot Harmon Rabb Jr. right in front of her. She was scared and picked up the gun so that Mic couldn't use it on her or her siblings. There was a struggle and the gun went off."

"If Mr Brumby had his way we'd be going for attempted murder. That carry's a sentence of juvenile detention until she is eighteen."

"I'm sorry Mr. Thorpe, no deal. We're going to trial and Caitlyn will be acquitted."

"Very well." He stood and directed Chloe toward the door to Mic's hospital room. Chloe glanced in the direction of the police officer stationed a few feet away, before following Mr. Thorpe through the door.

Standing in the doorway Chloe watched them talking softly. Mac, with her hand on Harm's chest, Harm holding the other tightly in his. She could remember the looks that they used to give each other, the conversations that would pass between them just at a glance. When they first met Mac had only been working at JAG for about a year, but the stories she would tell about her time there centred around Harm and her friendship with him. Every time they spent time together Chloe would make Mac retell the story of their first mission. Each year she would augment the details, so by the time she was 14, she knew almost all the details of some of their most harrowing cases. From their weekend flight in the Appalachian mountains, Harm being held hostage in a hospital and delivering a baby, Mac's stalker, the guy that tied Harm up in his own apartment and posed as him at JAG, Russia, even when they went undercover at the Sudanese embassy, then there was their trip to Iran to recover the jet, and Australia…now that was one she refused to talk about for a long time, when she finally did…it explained so much of her relationship with Harm. She never did understand why Mac ran to Mic so quickly after that but Chloe never asked, it seemed like a bit of a sore point with her. Like she was pushing herself to move on, to try and convince herself that she wasn't in love with Harm. That was something Chloe had figured out early on in their relationship, and on the day she met him she knew the feelings were reciprocated. Mac had found it amusing how easy Chloe could read the people around her, so much so that she had stopped trying to hide things from her and told her everything.

Mac had been not unlike her mother in so many ways, Chloe would talk to her about everything, from boys to her alcoholic father, even watching her mother fade away right before her eyes.

"Hey kiddo! You're back, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Chloe quickly swiped the tears from her eyes before straightening up and approaching the bed. Mac reached her hand out and pulled her close.

"You okay?" Chloe just wrapped her arms around Mac and hugged her quickly, before stepping back and sitting on the edge of the bed in front of her.

"He's a real piece of work, isn't he?"

"That shouldn't surprise you."

"Not so much but, you'd think…for his own daughter…"

"What did he want?"

"Attempted murder." Mac's eyes grew wide. "His lawyer however was a little more lenient, two years in juvenile detention."

"It was self defence."

"That's exactly what I said."

"I'm guessing he didn't take that too well."

"Oooh no, let's just say I'm lucky that there's a guard stationed at his door."

"He's got a bullet wound in his leg, are you telling me, he tried something."

"He tried, didn't make it off the bed though, the doctor was talking about sedating him when I left."

"Hmm…the trial should be interesting."


	28. Chapter 28

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter contains offensive language.

28

As Mac pulled into the hospital car park she parked as close as she possibly could to the door. There was nothing wrong with Harm's legs, she knew that but…still she really didn't want him to have to endure the two hundred metre walk that she had to, every time that she had come to visit him.

Today he was coming home, finally. It had only been a couple of weeks but to Mac it felt like an eternity. The children, Chloe, Trish and Frank were all at home preparing for his return. Trish had been cooking all morning, and Chloe had organised the kids in decorating the house.

Mac hadn't chosen to come alone; Frank had convinced not only her but the children also. She was not actually sure how he had persuaded her but by the time she was in her car and on her way it was too late to analyse it. Although now that she thought about it, the time they would get to themselves when he got home would be few and far between.

"Hi stranger."

"Terri! How are you?"

"Good, good. But you must be happy, he's finally getting out of here."

"Couldn't be happier. How is he?"

"He's been ready since breakfast."

"Little eager?"

"Just a little."

"Thanks for everything Terri, I know it's just your job…but…thanks."

"Don't mention it…I'm glad I could make it a little easier." Mac squeezed her hand gently before turning away from the nurse's station.

"Good morning!" She found him lying back in bed flicking through television stations with the remote control.

"Mac! Honey you made it." When he saw her, he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Been waiting long?"

"No, not long!"

"Liar." Mac smiled as she brought her hand up to his face, before leaning into kiss him gently on the lips. Wrapping his good arm around her waist Harm pulled her closer until she was almost sitting in his lap.

"Miss me?"

"Nah…not really!" Harm grinned cheekily before pulling her closer to place a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too. Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Absolutely!"

"You've got all the instructions from the doctor?"

"Yes mum!"

"Hey…you got shot Harm…I thought I'd lost you…"

"I know…I'm sorry…I have referrals to physiotherapists, here and back in the U.S., extra dressings and appointments at out patients over the next couple of weeks…and strict instructions to take it easy."

"Good, because don't think I'm going to let you get away with anything."

"I wouldn't think any less!"

"Let's go then." Mac pulled away from him and stood before picking up his bag and turning back. "You okay? Need a hand?" Harm was attempting to pull his jacket on.

"Ahh…maybe a little." Mac smiled as she reached out and held up his jacket so he could slip his arm through. She then gently wrapped it around his shoulder and rested the jacket against his chest. "Thanks…I guess I'm going to have to get used to this."

"At least for a little while." As soon as they left the room, Harm approached Terri at the nurses station.

"You're leaving us?"

"Finally, not that it hasn't been great…but I have already had enough time in hospital to last a life time."

"I do suppose getting shot isn't half as…exciting as crashing multi-million dollar aircraft, but it doesn't mean that your recovery will be any easier."

"I don't think exciting is the right word…but I do know that I was a lot younger back then…"

"Feeling your age are we?" Mac nudged his good arm.

"Hey…you're only as old as you feel. Although at the moment…"

"Well…good luck to the both of you, with everything. It's about time for some happiness don't you think?"

"Don't I know it?" Mac nodded.

As Mac navigated away from the hospital and toward the freeway, Harm turned in his chair so he could look at her.

"So how are things, really?" Mac looked over at Harm to find him watching her carefully.

"Today's supposed to be about you Harm."

"There is no me or you anymore Mac, there's us and the kids. We're a family, we're in this together." Mac couldn't help but let a small smile reach her lips.

"I'm worried about Cait."

"The court case?"

"Not only that…I'm worried about her."

"She's not taking things too well?"

"She used to talk to me about everything…_we_ used to talk about everything, but…since it happened…I can't get much out of her…some days its hard just to get a hello when she gets home from school."

"She's been through a lot."

"I know…your mum and even Chloe keep trying to convince me that she'll be fine…but…this isn't Caitlyn."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I haven't tried to force her to talk or anything…I don't want to push her away."

"I think you need to try…look…tomorrow, take her into the city…maybe she'll open up if it's just the two of you."

"Hmm…maybe!"

"She'll get through this. How about you?"

"Me?"

"You?" Mac smiled slightly.

"I'm coping."

"Not alone I hope."

"No. I think your mum and Chloe have decided to make it their mission to look after me."

"Oh yeah?"

"If I'm in bed a few minutes longer than usual or I'm a little late for a meal, one of them is right there looking for me. I know it's hard to be alone when you've got five kids and four adults in a house together, but its been almost impossible. I am surprised they let me drive all the way here alone."

"They care about you, and they know it can't be easy."

"When you got here, we hadn't seen each other in almost ten years. But these last few days…I know it sounds ridiculous but…knowing that you were so close but I couldn't touch you or talk to you when I wanted to…it felt like…" Harm reached over and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I missed you, and I never want to feel that way again."

"You won't. You know why?" Mac shook her head, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Because we'll never be apart for that long again…ever."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I haven't yet." Mac reached over and covered his hand with her own and smiled.

"You're such a romantic Harmon Rabb."

"Oh…they broke the mould when they made me." She looked over at him then to see his trademark grin staring back at her.

"We're home." Mac couldn't help but return his smile. Harm turned away from her toward the house as they pulled into the driveway.

"I don't think I've ever been away from them for so long."

"Come on, don't keep them in suspense any longer." Mac got out of the car and quickly moved to help Harm.

"You know my legs are fine, it's only my shoulder."

"You were shot Harm, I don't take that lightly. You shouldn't either. Let me look after you." Harm wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her close.

"I can do that."

"Daddy!"

"Daddy's home."

As soon as they opened the door two children seemed to fly out of nowhere to throw themselves at Harm. Dropping to his knees he pulled them both close. "I missed you."

"Missed you too daddy."

"Have you both been good?" Charlie looked up to Mac.

"They've been very good." Jack tugged on Mac's sleeve until she lifted him up and into her arms. Mac held him close as Harm stood to face them.

"How are you doing buddy?"

"I can kick a footy!"

"You can?"

"Brayden taught me."

"Really, you'll have to show me later."

When they made their way into the living room, Harm saw the banner hanging above the fire place for the first time.

'Welcome Home Harm!"

Trish and Frank sat with Brayden and Charlotte on the sofa while Chloe was in an arm chair with her arms wrapped around Sam's waist. Caitlyn sat on the arm of the chair, trying hard to look happy but, unbeknown to her totally failing.

"Hi guys, I'm back."

"How are you feeling son?"

"Good…best I've felt in days!" Harm wrapped his good arm around Mac's waist and pulled her closer.

"Can I get you anything? Food? A drink?" Trish stood.

"Mum…I'm okay." Harm stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Coffee?"

"Coffee would be great."

"Sit down…put your feet up."

"Yes mum…" Frank stood and followed Trish into the kitchen. Harm and Mac took their empty spaces. Charlie and Brayden immediately moved closer to Harm, one sitting on either side of his lap.

"Hey, be gentle you two."

"So what have you two been up to?" While Brayden, Charlie and even Jack filled Harm in on their last few days, Mac studied Caitlyn. She sat back totally disinterested in the conversation, staring out the window. Mac nudged Harm.

"I'll be back!" Harm looked over at Caitlyn.

"Take your time." Mac stood and approached Caitlyn.

"Cait?" Mac offered her hand to her daughter.

"Hmm…"

"Come with me." Obediently she took her mother's hand and stood.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk." Mac wrapped her arm around Caitlyn's shoulders. They walked in silence for quite a while until Mac finally found the courage to speak.

"We've always been able to talk about everything, but I know I haven't been there for you over the last couple of weeks. I've let you down and I'm sorry. You've been through so much and I should have been there for you…with you to help you deal with everything."

"I'm fine mum."

"No you're not."

"Mum…"

"Caitlyn…I just want you to talk to me, like we used to, tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"I can't."

"You used to tell me everything."

"You've got…you're busy…"

"I'm never too busy for you…never…you're my daughter Cait…and I want you to know that I'm here for you…anytime that you need me. Even if its three o'clock in the morning and you just want a hug." Mac bundled Caitlyn up in her arms and held her tight as she began to cry.

"I don't want to go to jail." She sobbed as she clung tightly to Mac's shirt.

"Cait…look at me sweetheart." When Caitlyn slowly raised her head Mac continued. "What you did was an accident."

"No, no it wasn't…he was hurting Harm, I had to make him stop. I shot him to make him stop. I shot my dad."


	29. Chapter 29

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter contains offensive language.

29

Four days later they were walking in to the courthouse for the first day of Caitlyn's trial.

"Now remember, I'm right here, we all are." Mac squeezed Caitlyn's hand and pulled her close. "I love you!"

"I love you too mum."

"Okay, Chloe is going to take you in. I'll be right behind you."

"What about Sam and Harm."

"They have to stay out here until the judge wants to talk to them." Caitlyn turned to Harm, after closing the distance between them she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey kiddo." Harm pulled her back and knelt down in front of her. "Everything will be fine and before you know it we'll be on our way to America."

"Disneyland?"

"Disneyland, New York, Niagara Falls…whatever you want!"

"We'll be together? All of us?"

"Absolutely." Caitlyn turned and took Chloe's outstretched hand.

Mac watched them walk through the courtroom doors before turning back to Sam and Harm.

"I'll see you soon okay." Mac knelt down in front of her daughter.

"Daddy will be in there won't he?"

"He will but he won't be able to hurt you, you'll be perfectly safe." Sam wrapped her arms around Mac's shoulders. "Just answer the questions and it will be all over before you know it." When Sam let her go, Mac stood and stepped up to Harm.

"Love you." Mac whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Love you more."

"Impossible. Promise me she'll be okay." Harm leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You know I can't do that."

"I know."

"We'll see you in there."

"Okay."

As Mac followed Frank, Trish and the three children into the courtroom, Harm took Sam's hand and led her to a bench near by.

"And now we wait."

"For how long?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

Meanwhile inside the courtroom, the judge had entered and started proceedings.

She looked from Chloe across to Scott Robbins sitting beside Mic.

"Now, introductions please."

"Scott Robbins representing Michael Brumby." The judged nodded and turned to Chloe.

"Chloe Madison for Caitlyn MacKenzie."

Thankyou Mr. Robbins, Miss Madison. My name is Amy Gray, now I'm reading here that neither of you have been through a trial in a children's court before. So I'll set down some ground rules. There is no jury, so my decision is final, there will be no wild out burst from either party, I am not above throwing anyone out, and please remember we are deciding the fate of a child here…a child…don't forget that. I have the list of witnesses and I'll be calling who I deem necessary."

"What? What the hell sort of courtroom is this?"

"Mr Brumby. One more outburst like that and I'll have to ask you to leave." Scott put his hand on Mic's arm as he was about to speak again. "Caitlyn's mother is in the room?"

"Yes your honour." Mac raised her hand.

"Okay. Samantha MacKenzie." She looked over at Chloe.

"Sam is Caitlyn's seven year old sister. They were together when they first saw Mr. Brumby that afternoon."

"I am not for making children recall traumatic events if it isn't entirely necessary. Is there anything she might have to say that isn't already in the file?  
"No your honour."

"Very well. She may come in and sit with her mother, and we'll speak to Mr. Rabb."

Sam was holding tightly to Harm's hand as they entered the courtroom but when Mac beckoned her and opened her arms, Sam relaxed but before leaving Harm she turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"You go and sit with mum, I have to talk to the judge." Harm rubbed his hand over her head as she released him and ran to Mac.

When Harm sat down the court officer approached him.

"Please state your name."

"Harmon Rabb Junior."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Miss Madison."

"Thankyou your honour."

"Mr Rabb, what is your relationship with Michael Brumby?"

"Hostile."

"Can I assume it wasn't always this way?"

"Actually we never really did get along."

"Even after he married your best friend?"

"I believed at the time he was making her happy. But as they moved to Sydney two weeks after the wedding…we didn't exactly get a chance to…become friends."

"After you arrived in Australia how long was it before you saw Mr Brumby?"

"Less than a week."

"Was his hostility evident straight away?"

"I don't believe he liked the fact that I was in Mac...Sarah's life again or that I was spending time with his children."

"On the afternoon after the trial that awarded full custody of Samantha and Brayden to their mother, Sarah MacKenzie can you remember what happened?"

"It was about a quarter to four, Sam came thru the front door yelling. I didn't quite understand what she was saying but I did make out the words 'daddy' and 'outside', I sent her and Brayden, Charlotte and Jack upstairs and I raced outside. As soon as he saw me he pulled out a gun. I put myself between him and Caitlyn and told her to go inside. I tried to talk Mic down, but he fired the gun. I remember being on the ground and hearing Caitlyn. I remember his hand on my shoulder. And the pain, he was talking to Caitlyn, threatening her. And then…nothing…"

"You passed out?"

"I believe I did, yes."

"What's the next thing you remember?"

"Waking up in the hospital."

"Thankyou Mr. Rabb." Harm nodded.

"Mr. Robbins?"

"No questions your honour."

"I actually have a couple of questions for you Mr. Rabb." Harm turned toward her. "What is your opinion of Caitlyn's feelings towards her father?"

"Caitlyn has first hand knowledge of the violence that her father is capable of, on at least one occasion he pushed her down the stairs. And she was their in the minutes after he almost…killed her mother."

"And how has this impacted on the way she sees him."

"I've only known her for a short time but, I think she passed fear a long time ago." Harm locked eyes with Caitlyn. "She knows that he will always be her father, but…and you'd have to ask her…but I wouldn't be surprised if she is in the mind set of never wanting to see him again."

"Do you think she regrets what she did?"

"Absolutely, I think it's something she'll have to live with for the rest of her life. She's not the same person I met when I arrived six weeks ago."

"Thankyou Mr. Rabb, you can step down now." Harm stood and made his way past Chloe and Caitlyn, he gave Caitlyn a quick wink before taking a seat beside Mac. As the judge spoke again Mac reached for Harm's hand and leaned into his side.

"Mr. Brumby, please."

When Mic sat down beside the judge the court officer again approached. "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I do." Judge Gray turned to Scott Robbins and nodded her head. Slowly he stood and studied Mic for a few seconds before speaking.

"Do you love your children Mr. Brumby?"

"Of course I do they're my children."

"Did you go to your ex-wife's house with the intention of using the gun?"

"No…I just wanted to scare him."

"And when Caitlyn picked up the gun…did you think she was going to use it?"

"She didn't understand that I was trying to stop the bleeding."

"Mr. Brumby?"

"I knew she had problems from a very young age…she never was quite right, and picking up that gun, shooting me…just proves it. And as her father I think it would be best if Caitlyn was institutionalised."

"Thankyou. No more questions."

Chloe stood. "When you answer this question Mr. Brumby, please remember you are under oath. Have you ever harmed Caitlyn, physically or otherwise?"

"No." Mic turned his head to Caitlyn. Following his gaze Chloe saw the fear on Caitlyn's face. Taking a step into his line of sight, she continued.

"You stated earlier that it wasn't your intention to use the gun. Then why take it?"

"I wanted to scare Rabb."

"Scare him?"

"I wanted Samantha and Brayden. They're my children and I wanted to take them home."

"But their mother was awarded full custody; your parental rights had been terminated. What gave you the right to go to their home and try to take them by force?"

"Objection, Mr. Brumby is not on trial here."

"Sustained, Miss Madison."

"Sorry your honour, no further questions." As Chloe sat down, Mic stood.

"Mr. Brumby you may step down. Caitlyn, its your turn." Caitlyn turned to Chloe.

"Take a deep breath Cait. Answer the questions as best you can and you'll do fine." Slowly Caitlyn stood and approached the witness box.

"Caitlyn please take a seat." Judge Gray waited for her to sit. "I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to tell the truth okay?"

"Okay."

"You do know what that means? To tell the truth?"

"Yes your honour."

"Good, I'm only going to ask a couple of questions."

"Okay."

"Did you want to hurt your dad?"

"No…yes….I mean no…I just wanted him to stop hurting Harm. He shot Harm and there was blood everywhere."

"Do you think he was just trying to stop the bleeding?"

"No…" Caitlyn shook her head. "He was hurting him, Harm was yelling."

"Why did you pick up the gun? Were you scared?"

"Harm couldn't stop him, he was going to take Sam and Brayden. I couldn't let that happen. He would have hurt them."

"Why do you think he would have hurt them?"

"Because he has before; he…he pushed me down the stairs, he…made Brayden cry he had a huge bruise right here." Caitlyn put her hand over her chest. "And Sam…he…he…"

"It's alright Caitlyn you don't have to tell me anymore. I just want to know one more thing."

"Okay."

"You know what you did was…"

"I know it was wrong, people who shoot people should go to jail."

"That is usually the case Caitlyn."

"I should go to jail. It's what dad wants…it's what Mr. Robbins wants."

"But it's not what I want Caitlyn and it's my opinion that counts."

"You don't?"

"No I don't. From what I've read Caitlyn, you're a very bright girl, top 5% in the nation for Maths and Science?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And you are surrounded by people who love and care for you." Amy Gray looked up to where Mac, Harm, Trish, Frank and the children were sitting. "You were scared and people…children don't make the best decisions when they're scared. I don't believe one should be punished for making a decision such as this. But…saying that; Miss MacKenzie?" She again looked to Mac.

"Yes ma'am."

"The effect this will have on your daughter…she will need special care…counselling."

"Of course."

"This kind of traumatic event is likely to affect her for years to come."

"We'll be there to help her though it."

"I am certain you will."

"Caitlyn, there's not much I can say to you right now to make you feel better, but in time you will. And talking about it really does help…you have a lot of people on your side. Take care."

"Yes, ma'am." Judge Gray looked to the court officer as she stood.

"Please rise." As soon as the judge had left the room, Caitlyn ran towards her mother.

"Come here sweetheart." Mac opened her arms.

"Mum, is it over?" Caitlyn sank into Mac's chest. Holding her tightly Mac only nodded.

"It's over Cait." Harm wrapped one arm around Mac's shoulders and raised the other to Caitlyn's head.

"Can we go home now?" Jack tugged on Mac's sleeve before climbing up onto a chair beside them. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Can we have spaghetti?"

"Yeah, let's go home." As Trish and Frank ushered Sam, Brayden and Charlie towards the door, Harm swept Jack off his feet.

"You okay kiddo?" Mac wrapped one arm around Caitlyn's shoulders.

"I'm okay."

"So, cake…icecream."

"Chocolate?" Over hearing, Harm turned back to them.

"Triple chocolate fudge swirl! If I remember correctly."

"Hmm…good memory."

"The best."

"So, what's the plan son?" Frank approached Harm when they exited the courthouse, Mac knelt down beside Caitlyn and opened her arms to all five children.

"Well…Brayden want's spaghetti, the girls want ice cream…I think whether we go out or not depends on Mac and Caitlyn.

"Well if they're up for it, dinners on me."

"You don't have to do that Frank."

"I know, but I want to. We're family Harm." Harm smiled.

"I'll ask."

An hour later they were all sitting around a large round table at a sports club about ten minutes from home.

Caitlyn's spirits had improved out of site since they'd sat down, she was sitting between Sam and Charlie and they were all talking animatedly.

"She's fine Mac." Harm leaned against her shoulder and followed her line of sight to the girls on the opposite side of the table.

"I know…thankyou."

"I didn't do anything."

"You're here."

"Always." Harm kissed her temple before straightening up again. However he left his arm around her shoulders as he turned to Jack who was attempting to force a whole fish finger into his mouth. Mac turned the other way, towards Chloe.

"Have I thanked you yet?"

"You don't need to thank me Mac, I was just doing my job."

"I know…but you didn't have to fly eighteen hours to do it. I know you went out of your way to do this…so thankyou."

"Mac, you're family, Caitlyn's family. I'd do it for anyone of you."

"I hope you plan on visiting when we move home."

"Well you know I'm working in San Francisco now…" Mac grinned and covered her hand with her own. "When do you have to get back?"

"Well I haven't taken holidays since I started at the firm so I've got a few weeks owing."

"You might be able to help us move."

"About that…how do you plan on taking all this stuff, Sam told me about the post-it notes."

"Frank has offered to pay for everything, he's been quite insistent actually. He's got a shipping container arriving in a couple of days.

"Have they set a date for Harm's trial yet?"

"No…I have a meeting with Mic's lawyer tomorrow."

"Scott Robbins?"

"No…a Charles Thorpe. Apparently he's not too happy with Mr. Robbins after losing the last three trials that they fought."

"Well if you need a second chair…"

"Of course."


	30. Chapter 30

Title: The Past Is Never Forgotten

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Season Five

Summary: Mac married Mic and headed to Australia for a new life, but things didn't work out as she had planned.

AN: This story contains graphic description of domestic violence, readers beware. Also if you're a huge fan of Mic Brumby you may not wish to read this. So don't say I didn't warn you.

This chapter contains offensive language.

30

Mac and Chloe sat side by side in the middle of a large conference table patiently waiting, like they had been for the last twenty minutes, for Charles Thorpe. He had requested they meet at his office and Mac had obliged, she didn't have her own office so it made sense. And she wanted him to feel like he had gained points on some small level. She needed him to believe that they were feeling desperate.

"Miss MacKenzie?"

"Mr. Thorpe?" She stood and shook his offered hand. "This is Chloe Madison."

"I saw you in action Miss Madison." Chloe only nodded. "Should we get down to business?"

"Certainly, Mr. Brumby is facing a charge of attempted murder, as you know it carries a sentence of ten to twenty years. We're willing to offer a deal." Mac paused to see if Mr. Thorpe was willing to consider it.

"Continue."

"Five to ten."

"He could be acquitted."

"He knows that if we put our children on the stand in front of a jury he could get life."

"Are you really willing to put your children through another trial?"

"They're strong Mr. Thorpe, they'll do fine."

"I'll take him your offer…but I'm not promising anything." Charles Thorpe stood and again shook their hands before walking out of the room.

"Do you really think he'll go for it?"

"Not really, but we've got to try." Standing together Chloe opened the door for Mac and allowed her to go first before following.

"Ever thought of retiring from the marines and joining a private firm?"

"I did that once remember, didn't work out so well."

"I'm not talking about high rise offices and wall to floor windows. I mean real cases…people that need help, but can't afford to pay an arm and a leg. I'm talking about you and me and even Harm opening up a practice.

"Pro bono cases and five children to support…I don't know Chlo."

"At least think about it."

"I'll think about it."

Walking out into the street Chloe looked around. "So where to?"

"Home I guess."

"How about I take you to lunch."

"It's 11.30."

"Okay an early lunch."

"Daddy doesn't love us anymore does he?"

"Brayden, he will always love you, and though you might not be able to see him or talk to him all the time. I'm sure he'd want you to write to him. You can draw him pictures and tell him what you've been doing."

"When we go to America, will you marry mummy?" Sam looked up from her spot on the floor.

"Would that be okay with you?" Harm smiled down at her.

"Does it mean that we have to call you daddy and Charlie and Jack have to call mum mummy."

"Not if you don't want to, you can just call me Harm." Harm didn't see Caitlyn enter the room until she sat down beside him. "Hey kiddo, you're awake."

"I want to." Sam stood, and stepped up in front of Harm.

"You do?"

"Harm, you've been more like a dad to us than he ever has."

"There must have been a time that you can remember having fun with him?"

"I can't." Sam shook her head and collapsed down beside Harm. "We never had fun with daddy."

"It doesn't matter anyway does it?" Caitlyn slid off the couch and on to the floor beside Brayden.

"Of course it matter's Cait, you can't focus on the bad things all the time. I know you've been through a lot and no one expects you to forget. But you can get passed it, you all can. I know what we can do. Why don't you all tell me something that you've always wanted to do, but haven't yet."

"Anything?"

"Within reason."

"What does that mean?"

"Come here Brayden." Harm opened his arms and Brayden willingly stood and climbed up onto his lap. "Is there anything that you think might be fun to do, but you were too scared to ask." Harm looked from Brayden to Sam and Caitlyn.

"I want to ride a horse!" Sam stated.

"Well that's an easy one, do you know why?" She shook her head "Because…Frank owns a farm and he owns horses, so when we get to America, I am sure he'll let you ride them as much as you like."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Yay...I get to ride a horsey."

"How about you Brayden?"

"Umm…umm…"

"You can take your time, think about it…you don't have to tell me now. Caitlyn?"

"I don't think what I want would be _within reason_."

"Try me."

"There's a science camp ran every five years in Washington D.C. and the next one is next year, but the applications close in a couple of days and its really expensive."

"Let me be the judge of that…have you got any information that I can look at with your mum?"

"In my room."

"When your mum gets home we'll talk about it."

"Thanks."

"When is mummy getting home?"

"I'm not sure, but you were supposed to have a nap before she got home."

"I don't want to have a nap."

"How about you put a movie on and I'll go and check on Charlie and Jack."

"Okay."

Finding Jack and Charlie still sleeping soundly Harm went into the backyard in search of his mum and Frank. They were still sitting in the exact same place he had left them over an hour ago.

"That must be one hell of a good book."

"Hi sweetheart." Harm sat down on the steps in front of the bench before turning back to face them.

"Tell me, have either of you heard of a Science Camp held in D.C."

"The Smithsonian in league with NASA run one every few years. I'm not entirely sure of the particulars. Why?"

"Caitlyn mentioned it."

"I can look into it if you'd like, Bill Dower works in the Air and Space Museum on the Mall, he might know more."

"She's got a bit of information on it. Should probably talk to Mac before we get too into it."

"Let me know, it only takes a phone call."

"Thanks Frank."

"How are things going inside honey?"

"Umm…not bad." Harm hesitated.

"What happened?" Trish put down the book she had been reading and turned to face him.

"Well it looks like you may have gained three more grand children." At Trish's confused look, Harm smiled. "They want me to marry Mac so they can call me dad."

"That's wonderful Harm!"

"We talked about it, but the time isn't right. We need to get all this behind us first."

"When it's right you'll know." Harm nodded and stood.

"Can I get you anything, I should get back to the kids."

"No, we're fine."

"Okay, well I'll be inside."

When Harm re-entered the lounge room, he found that Caitlyn and Samantha had left a space between them on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Harm sat down and was surprised when Sam repositioned herself to lean against him.

"Alvin and the Chipmunks." Brayden stood in front of him before climbing on to his lap. Harm waited for him to reposition himself and get comfortable before wrapping his arms around the small boy.

And this is how Mac and Chloe found them when they arrived about a half hour later.

Harm saw them come in and smiled nodding his head, unable to lift his arms, as both Sam and Caitlyn were pinning them down.

"Hey stranger." Harm turned his head sharply to look at her as she approached him.

"Hi!" Mac leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. "Everything okay here?"

"Perfect."

"Jack and Charlie?"

"Upstairs asleep, could you check on them and maybe wake them. It's been a couple of hours."

"Trish and Frank?"

"On the deck."

"Back in a few." She kissed him again before turning and heading up the stairs. Chloe however sat down in the arm chair and slipped off her shoes.

Mac headed for her room first, slipping out of her shoes and uncomfortable suit, opting for jeans and a cotton sweatshirt. She then headed into Sam's room first, where she found Charlie still sleeping soundly.

"Charlie, sweetheart." Sitting down beside her on the bed Mac ran a soft hand across her forehead.

"Mac?"

"Time to wake up."

"Hmm…okay." Charlie slowly pulled herself up.

"They're watching a movie down stairs if you want to go down, I'll just wake up Jack." Mac smoothed Charlie's fly away hair before lifting her off the bed.

Mac watched her bound down the stairs before crossing the hall to Brayden's room. She found Jack on the floor playing with a toy truck.

"Hi honey, what are you up to?" She knelt down beside him.

"Mummy!" Jack jumped up and into her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"Waiting for you to come home." Mac lifted him off of her lap and stood. When he lifted his arms up she shook her head but swept him up off the floor.

"You know you're getting a little big for this."

"Am I?" He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her as they headed down stairs.

"When they got to the living room, she found Charlie on Chloe's lap and Sam and Caitlyn on the floor in front of the couch leaving space for her beside Harm. Putting Jack down beside Brayden Mac collapsed onto the couch on Harm's good side, positioning herself with her back against his chest.

"You okay?" Harm whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm across her chest. Mac only nodded.

As the credits rolled up the screen, Caitlyn turned to Mac. "Can we go outside and play?"

"Of course you can sweetheart, you don't have to ask to go outside." Chloe saw the trepidation on Caitlyn's face.

"Hey, let's go and play some soccer. I hear you're pretty good?" Chloe stood

"You play soccer?"

"I've played a little. So what do you say three on three?"

"Okay!" The children all ran from the room, leaving Harm and Mac alone on the couch.

Mac turned in Harm's arms and hugged him tightly, being careful to avoid his injured shoulder.

"Did things go that badly?"

"No…he's taking our offer to…his client."

"Then…"

"I can't just want to hug you for no reason."

"I'm not complaining."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. But we do have something to…discuss."

"This sounds serious." Mac sat up and shuffled back so that she was leaning against the arm of the couch with her feet in his lap."

"Has Caitlyn ever mentioned a science camp in DC?" Harm reached for one of her feet and slowly began massaging her heel.

"No I don't think so."

"I hope you don't mind but I asked the kids to tell me something that they've always wanted to do. Sam wants to ride a horse…which was easy…Frank has horses. Brayden hasn't decided yet, but Caitlyn…she mentioned a camp run in DC every five years. They only take the best, and applications close in a couple of days."

"She never said anything."

"I think she knows how much has been on your mind recently."

"But still…"

"I said I'd talk to you first, but Frank has a friend at the Smithsonian and is willing to call in a favour."

"If she gets in Harm, it has to be because she deserves to be there not because she knows the right people." Harm smiled. "Well she has all the info."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she's already filled in the application."


End file.
